El amor esta donde tu Corazón este
by ifeellikegleek
Summary: The first time I saw you, I closed my eyes and knew I would never forget you... Faberry
1. Prologo

El amor esta donde tu Corazón este

Es una FABERRY . Quinn es una chica promiscua, deja a su amado Londres para vivir junto a su madre en Lima , el agujero negro, donde conoce a Rachel una chica con aires e diva que la deja sin respiracion

Son las 7 de la mañana y recien se van a cumplir 48 horas desde que me mudé a este agugero , Ohio sería mi "hogar" por ahora.

Y ustedes preguntaran por que me mudé aquí, la respuesta a su duda es que segun Russel, mi padre, debia cambiar mi actitud :

Y que actitud el pretende que tenga si yo vivía en Londres, era cantante y tenia chicas por doquier?

Creo que a lo que mi padre se refiere es que deje de beber y acostarme con todas las hermosuras que este planeta me provee.

Quiero que sepan que yo no soy así desde siempre,esto comenzo cuando mis padres se divorciaron.

Posteriormente yo vivía en Nueva York iba a la mejor secundaria, tenia buenas calificaciones, era popular y tenia novia, Taylor es su nombre.

Cuando mis progenitores se separaron, Judy, mi madre se mudo a un pueblo de mala muerte con su novio Mark y mi padre se fue a Londres conmigo. Fue mi eleccion marcharme junto a el.

Volviendo a donde estaba son las 7 y me debo marchar a mi nueva secundaria

-Adios mama, John-

-Chau Quinnie-

-Suerte Q -dijo amablemente John-¿Quieres dinero?

-No, gracias, debo irme- tome mi guitarra, cerre la puerta y me prendi la campera de que usar mi motocicleta para ir al colegio porque Russel no me envio el auto.

Al llegar al instituto aparque mi moto y empeze a caminar por los pasillos. Estos estaban llenos de porristas sexys que no me quitaban la vista de ensima.

-Hola linda-

-Eres nueva?-

-Lo soy-

-Como te llamas?-

-Quinn Fabray, y tu?

-Santana Lopez -

-Latina eh? -

-Algo asi-

-Me gustas, me enseñarias mi casillero es el 22 -

-Claro, esta a tres casilleros del mio-

-Ok! gracias-

Santana es muy sexy, creo que me acostare con ella.

-Ey Lopez ¿Novia nueva?

-Deja de molestar Azimio-

-Disculpa Quinn -

-No hay drama S, puedo decirte asi?

-Seguro Q!

-Este es el casillero?

-Si ese es tuyo y aquel el mio -

-Gracias,ahora debo ir con el director-

-Sabes a donde esta?-

-Siendo franca no- dije riendo

-Ven yo te llevo -

-Siempre eres asi?-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Si siempre eres tan amablable-

-En realidad hoy tuviste suerte-rio "Santana tiene una sonrisa muy hermosa y unas piernas muy sexys"

-Me alegro entonces-

Seguimos caminando y en el transcurso hasta la oficina de Fingins puede sentir todas las miradas sobre mi y Santana.

-Bien, llegamos - anuncio la latina

-Gracias S, nos vemos- le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui

-Buenos dias Señor-

-Buenos dias señorita Fabrey, es un gusto poder tenerla como estudiante en nuestra institucion-

-Gracias -

-Quiero darte la bienvenida, en un momento vendrá una alumna a mostrarte las instalaciones -

-Por favor no me tutee y Si, justo hasta hace un momento Santana Lopez me enseño mi lockerd -

-Disculpe señorita Fabrey, Lopez es una de las mejores porristas, no suele ser muy amable pero bueno-

-De echo ella es muy atenta-

-Mira ahí llega su guia-

"Piernas perfectas, cabello perfecto, sonrisa perfecta y eso ojos Ok, oficialmente me morí"

-Buenos dias señorita Berry-

-Hola Director Fingins -

-Ella es Quinn Fabray, es nueva aqui, Señorita Fabray ella es Rachel Berry su guia por hoy -

-Hola Rachel- dije estrechandole mi mano

-Hola Quinn-

-Listo, ahora pueden retirarse -

Salimos de la oficina

-Ya has ido a tu taquilla?

-En realidad Santana Lopez me la mostro, la conoces? -

-Como no? ,desde que estoy en las porristas Santana no me deja en paz,ella es la capitana-

-Me parecio muy amable -

-Quiza tuviste suerte-

-Ella me dijo lo mismo-

-Ok, te parece que empezemos con la biblioteca-

-Si, claro!

-Pues vamos-

Nos dirijimos a la biblioteca

-Rachel?-

-Si?

-Tienen partituras?

-Si mira, ven- dijo tomandome la mano, ante ese contacto senri una electricidad dentro mio

-Esto es genial-

-Tocas? -

-Si, es mas hoy traje mi guitarra, tambien toco el piano-

-Es genial, yo solo el piano pero con eso me basta-

-Ven vamos - la arrastre hasta el piano y me sente

-Cantas?-

-Si, pero aqui no-

Tome la partitura y comenze a tocar las primeras notas de Hello. Rachel estaba parada al lado mio y le hice una seña para que cante la siguiente estrofa,ella se sentó al lado mio y siguio cantando

-Amo tu voz- me dijo- es tan suave y calma, tocas muy bien-

-Y que me dices de la tuya? Te daria el papel para Wlenda-

-¿Spring Awakening?-

-Claro

-En serio?- dijo emocionada

-Por que no?-

-Broadway es mi vida -

- Y que hay de las porras -

-Es un complemento, nada mas-

-Cuando vivia en Nueva York. ..- Rachel me interrumpio

-Nueva York?

-Si, naci alli, luego me fui a Londres y ahora estoy en este basurero, sin ofender -

-No me ofendes, comparado con NYC yo lo llamo el agugero negro-

-Yo tambien lo llamo asi, vos conoces NY?

-Voy aveces, no muy seguido-

-Lo mejor de ahi es despertarce con el sol neoyorkino y un buen cafe de starbucks, para luego dormirte con esas brillosas luces y el ruido de los autos-

-Estas en el estado mental neoyorkino-

-Es como un transe verdad?- dije riendo y ella lo hizo conmigo

-Linda sonrisa Quinn-

-Pero cariño, tu te viste al espejo?,Me recuerdas a una vieja amiga Barbra -

-Streisand?-

-Que otra? -

-Pero ella es un icono, la mayor influensia de mi vida -

-Y que tiene?

-Que yo no soy como ella?

-Sonrie porfavor-

Rachel sonrio

-Identica-

-Bueno como digas-

-Algun dia te la mostrare en persona-

-Pero vos ni me conoces-

-Eso importa?

-Si

-Bueno me dejaras conocerte?

-Quiza-

-Si me dejas quiza cantes un duo con B-

- Suena a estorción- dijo sonriendo con esa sonrisita que me esta volviendo loca

-¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?-

-Creo que lo tomo- dijo sonriendo nuevamente


	2. Cuentame algo de tí

Quieres ver el auditorio?

-Claro-

-Cuentame algo de ti -

-Nací en NYC, cursé ahi toda la primaria, luego me mude a Inglaterra, mas precisamente a Londres donde hice 3 años de secundaria en un colegio que tenia canto y artes é una obra allí donde conocí a los musicales,el cine independiente,los clasicos,las motocicletas y los autos de carrera, me gusta Lady gaga de echo es muy divertida.

-Espera conociste a Mother Gaga?

-Si, fui a una fiesta de negocios y ella estaba allí, mi padre me la presentó-

-Eres una caja de sorpresas, prosigue-

- Me gusta la musica country,era porrista, como sabes toco el piano y la guitarra y soy vegetariana ayudo en greenpeace aveces ahh y trabajo como ayudante PETA -

-Eso es genial, amo el country Taylort Srift es una de las mayores influencias musicales del 2012.

-Sabes algo? -

-Que?

-Ella es mi ex-

-En serio?

-Si -

-Eres gay?

-Te molesta?

-Yo lo soy y tambien mis padres-

-Eso es asombroso, no conocia gente adulta homosexual, me parece genial que las parejas del mismo sexo puedan tener hijos tanto adoptivos como enjendrados en un vientre alquilado-

-La mayoria piensa lo contrario, aveces me tiran granizados por ser la hija de los maricas-

-Deberian aceptar que mientras haya amor lo demas sobra y que no somos diferentes por enamorarnos de una persona y no de un sexo-

-Tienes razon-

-Ya llegamos?-

-Bienvenida a mi casa-

Rei por el comentario,"Rachel es hermosa tiene una sonrisa radiante, ok basta Q "

-Cantamos algo?-

-Si, te sabes Pocker Face de lady gaga pero acustica?-

-Si hermosa cancion -

Nos ubicamos en la banqueta y comenze a deslizar mis dedos por las teclas mientras mis oidos se deleitaban con la voz de Rachel.

-Simplemente hermoso-

-En serio Wlenda dedicare a esto-

-Y tu? -

-Yo ya me dedico -

-Tonta -

-Audicionarias si te proponen el papel? -

-Claro que si-

-Hablare con mi padre, quiza cuando termines la secundaria protagonices esa obra-

-Eres genial Quinn,muchisimas gracias, definitivamente dejaré que me conoscas -

-Me alegra escuchar eso-

-Ahora quieres ir al campo de footbal-

-Vamos-

Seguimos caminando y nos detuvimos cuando Rachel vio a una mujer alta y rubia que se nos acercaba

-Berry-

-Si coach Silvester-

-Porque no estas entrenando?-

-El principal Fingins me dijo que debia mostrarle las instalaciones a la nueva alumna, Quinn Fabray-

-No te escuses enano-

-Si me disculpa, esto es mi culpa, Rachel solo hacia lo que Fingins le decia-

-Y tu porque me estas hablando-

-Porque usted le esta gritando a Rachel-

-Me gusta tu actitud niña, eres como una joven Sue Silvester- la miro de arriba a abajo- Te gustaria unirte a las porristas? -

-Lo tendre en cuenta, ahora si me permite- dije pasandole por el lado-debemos continuar-

-Disculpe Couch-

-Suerte con esta Berry -

Caminamos un poco y pude ver a Santana estirar junto a otras porristas

-Nos vemos despues bonita - le dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo

-Adios Q- me sonrió

POV RACHEL

Quinn le dijo bonita?

No puedo estar celosa, recien la conozco, me gusta?, bueno es hermosa y tiene una sonrisa matadora, canta bien y toca puedo creer que compartamos gustos musicales!

-Sabes Rachel, tu eres la unica persona que conozco que es hija de gays,en serio es genial, me gustaria conocer a tus actuan?-

-Gracias , lo hacen-

-Deberian tener su propio reality, o una serie-

-Ok Quinn,tu definitivamente estas loca-

-Porque?-

-Ellos mas reality es igual a Rachel con trastornos psicologicos-

-Yo hablaré con ellos-

-Si tu lo dices-

-Otra cosa, debo inscribirme en una actividad extraescolar, cual me recomiendas-

-El glee club,allí cantamos y nos faltan integrantes-

-Me unire, con quien debo hablar?-

-Con Shue,quieres ir ahora?-

-Si, vamos -

Comenzamos a caminar y una vez en los pasillos siento como una capa de hielo aterriza en mi rostro seguida por la risa de Finn

-¿Esta es la chica por la que me dejaste?- me dijo Finn

- Que te pasa idiota -le grito Quinn y luego le dio una golpe en la cara que hizo que corra sangre por la nariz de Finnessa

-No te le acerques nunca mas me oyes? -

Finn solamente asintió

Voz de Quinn

-Ven Rach - le tome la mano y la lleve a un baño mientras escuche su solloso

-Ven aqui cariño - la sente en una silla y busque papel para limpiarle la cara.

-Es una idiota, no merece tus lagrimas -

Me sente sobre ella y le limpie su perfecto cutis.

-Rach no quiero ni una lagrima ok? , eres demasiado linda para que lagrimas acaparen la atencion -

-Eres muy buena Q,gracias -

-No,gracias a ti por enseñarme la sonrisa mas bonita del mundo- le dije logrando que se sonroje

-Deja de decirme esas cosas-

-Ok,lista para irnos?

-Lista-

Llegamos a la oficina de Shuster y me dijo que en 20 minutos comenzaba el Glee club donde haria la audicion

-Que vas a cantar Q?-

-Lucky-

-Me gusta-

-Cantas conmigo para ensallar?-

-Dale!-

-Ponte aquí -tome mi guitarra y me la colgue luego sostuve su mano y comenzamos a tocar.

-Bravo, bravo - dijo el profesor apoyado en el marco de la puerta

-Gracias señor Shue -

-Oficialmente estas adentro-

-Emm gracias-

-Rachel puedes pasarle los horarios?-

-Seguro-

-El ensayo de hoy esta suspendido-

-Okay -

-Ahora me voy, adios chicas- dijo saliendo

-Ya termino la hora?-

-Ya terminaron las clases,solo queda porrismo-

-Quieres ir por un helado,yo invito-

-Me esperas a que termine el entramiento?-

-Claro-

-Okay vamos-

Una hora despues

-Hola Q -

-Hola linda-

-Ella es Brittany-

-Hola Q soy Brittany pero puedes decirme Britt, ya sabes es mas corto y cool-

-Ok Britt-esta chica parece tan inocente, es linda, wouu esas piernas, acaso mi padre me mando al Olimpo con todas estas bellezas?

-Chicas debo irme ahí viene Rach-

-Adios Q-

Les di un beso a cada una y me fui tras Rachel.

-Hermosa como siempre- le susurre en el oido ya que estaba distraida

-Que susto -

-Vamos? -

-Es tuya -señalo a mi bebe

-Si,aunque si prefieres vamos en taxi-

-No hay drama, mi papa tenia una -

-Ya te dije debo conocerlos-

Llegamos a la heladería y pedimos dos helados, charlamos de cosas estupidas como musicales o sobre NY, Ahora la estoy llevando a su casa

-Sana y salva señorita- dije ayudandola a que se baje

-Quieres pasar-

-Claro-

Rachel toco el timbre

-Hola papi-

-Hola amor y. . . -

-Buenas tardes señor Berry soy Quinn Fabray- dije estrechando su mano

-Joven Fabray,yo he trabajado con tus padres durante años-

-Usted es Leroy Berry,el abogado?-

-Ese soy-dijo sonriendo

-Dejeme decirle que admire su trabajo en el juicio de -

-Gracias Quinn-

-Papa siempre habla muy bien de usted-

-Recuerdo los viejos tiempos con Russel -

-Quizá el venga la semana que viene, le dire que lo llame-

-Estaremos en contacto ah y por favor Quinn no me trates de usted -

-Esta bien Leroy-

-Te quedas a cenar Quinn?-

-Seria un placer pero debo preguntarle a mi madre primero-

-Llamala y nos dices!

~Hola mama?-

~Si Quinnie~

~Recuerdas a los Berrys?~

~Bueno en este preciso instante estoy con Leroy


	3. Cenando con los Berrys

-Te quedas a cenar Quinn?-  
-Seria un placer pero debo preguntarle a mi madre primero-  
-Llamala y nos dices!  
~Hola mama?-  
~Si Quinnie~  
~Recuerdas a los Berrys?~  
~Bueno en este preciso instante estoy con Leroy Berry puedes creerlo?~  
~Quinnie yo siempre los veo, recuerda que yo vivo aqui~  
~Tienez razon, puedo quedarme a cenar?~  
~Si, pero no quiero que te acuestes con Rachel y luego la dejes ella es fragil ~  
~Ok mama~  
~Adios Q~  
~Te quiero ~  
-Y que dijo Judy?-  
-Que no hay drama~  
-Genial- dijo Leroy emocionado  
-Vamos a mi cuarto Q?-  
-Claro -  
Subimos a la segunda planta donde se encontraba el cuarto de Rachel,el mismo era todo rosa y con algunas estrellas doradas  
-Me gustan tus estrellas Rachel,sabes, me recuerda a una metafora que decia mi profesora de coro en Nueva York  
-Las estrellas son una metafora...-  
-Ella decia lo mismo, fue una gran maestra-  
-Debe ser bueno vivir en NYC?  
-Es lo mejor que me paso, extraño a mi amada Nueva York -  
-Espero algun dia vivir allí -  
-Mi querida Wlenda tenlo por supuesto-  
-Chicas la comida ya esta lista- dijo Leroy asomandose por la puerta  
-Ya bajamos papa-  
-Nunca mensionaste que uno de los mejores abogados era tu padre-  
-No sabía que el era tan importante-  
Me dijo mientras bajavamos las escaleras  
-Buenas noches señor Berry-  
-Hola Quinn- me dijo Hiram que recien llegaba  
-Se acuerda de mi? -  
-Claro que si, porfavor Q ¿señor en serio?-  
-Perdon Hiram-  
-Que haces aquí en Lima?-dijo sirviendo la comida  
-Cambios de aires -  
-Extrañas Londres?-  
-Muchisimo sobre todo a mis amigos-  
-Y taylor?-  
-Lo dejamos, ya que uo me mudaría aquí-  
-Disculpa Quinn-  
-Descuida Hiram-  
-Como va la musica? -  
-Perfecto,si vuelvo a Londres o a Nueva York lanzaré mi segundo album-  
-Eso es genial - dijeron los berry  
-Gracias -  
Despues de un rato en donde los Berrys me interrogaron un poco, aunque debo admitir que fue gracioso, los ayude a lavar los platos y luego nos sentamos en living junto a un cafe preparado por la mas pequeña de la familia  
-Q no puedes irte sin deleitarnos con tu musica- me dijo Hiram mientras señalaba el piano que estaba ubicado en el costado de la sala  
-Solo si la señorita me acompaña- le sonri a Rachel  
Me sente en la banqueta y deslice mis dedos por las teclas, pensé en la cancion perfecta, si Rachel era fan de Barbra la reconoceria al instante.  
Y si lo hizo ya que una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.  
New York state of mind sonaba en toda la casa.  
Leroy e Hiram aplaudia extaciados, yo solo mire a Rachel  
-Excelente Wlenda-  
-Te luciste Q-  
-No quiero sonar entrometido per porque Wlenda?-  
-Yo le dije a Rachel que ella seria perfecta para el papel de Wlenda en Broadway y que hablaría con mi padre para que cuando Rach termine la secundaria tenga un papel fijo en la obra -  
-Eso es genial Quinn, muchisimas gracias -  
-Ahora debo irme o mama se volvera loca- todos rieron  
-Quedate a dormir Q,mañana buscas ropa-  
-Esta bien,pero deberia guardar a la motocicleta-  
-Te acompaño -se ofrecio Rachel  
-¿A donde la dejaste? -me pregunto  
-En la otra cuadra, tu me dijiste que si Hiram me ve con eso me mataria-  
-Pues vamos-  
Salimos afuera y hacia mucho frio, algo extraño aqui en Lima, nos pusimos a caminar  
-Tienes frio?-  
-No, esta bien-me mintio  
-Toma-le puse mi campera en la espalda  
-Pero es de cuero y ya sabes lo que opino de eso-  
-Rache apoyo a PETA recuerdas? por lo tanto es sintetico  
-Ahh,esta bien-  
Caminamos un poco mas y vi a mi bebe, ayude a Rachel a subirse y volvimos a la casa  
-Quinn la moto es tuya  
-Si Leroy-  
-Cada vez me caes mejor-  
-Me gusta escuchar eso-  
-Porque no van a dormir, es muy tarde -  
-Adios Leroy-  
-Chau papi -  
-Adios chicas-  
Subimos las escaleras en silencio, pero este no era incomodo.  
Rachel me dio un pantalon y una remera  
-Q?-  
-Si?-  
-Te molestaria dormir del lado derecho? -  
-No claro-  
Termine de doblar la ropa y me meti con ella a la cama, cuando una fuerte tormenta se escucho por la ventana  
-Hey tienes miedo-  
-Tengo panico - Se tapo mas la cara  
-Algo que pueda hacer?-  
-Abrazame -  
Pase mi brazo por arriba de su cintura y ella comenzo a jugar con mis dedos  
-Estas mejor?  
-Algo-  
-No pasará nada yo te cuido-  
-Gracias por todo Q-  
-A ti por dejarme conocerte-  
Se giro y me beso la mejilla  
-Buenas noches-  
-Buenas noches -  
Dormi muy tranquila toda la noche pude sentir ell calor del cuerpo de Rachel junto al mio, la verdad exstraño eso, recuerdo cuando pasaba todas las noches durmiendo junto a Tay, fue la mejor novia que tuve, fue a la unica que ame verdaderamente, siempre estuvo ahí para mi, mierda ella se fue a Londres conmigo y yo no hice nada por ella, creo que lo minimo que merece es que la vaya a visitar.  
Yo debo volver a Londres tengo mi vida,mis amigos y a mi unico amor.  
Creo que lo mejor es salir a correr, me ire a mi casa, pero antes le dejo una nota a Rachel  
-Buenos dias preciosa Wlenda, me diverti mucho ayer contigo. Te paso a buscar para ir a la escuela  
Besos Q

Me cambie, y baje las escaleras  
-Buenos dias Leroy, Hiram-  
-Hola Q-  
-Hola Quinnie- sonrei ante el apodo de Hiram  
-Muchas gracias por todo, debo irme pero le dicen a Rachel que paso por ella-  
-Ok, nos vemos luego Quinn-  
Los salude y me fui a mi casa  
-Hola Mark-  
-Hola Q,todo en orden?  
-Si,salgo a correr vienes?-  
-Claro me cambio y vamos-  
Sali con Mark a correr esta en buen estado. El parque estaba lleno de linduras a las que les guiñe mi ojo  
-Toda una rompe corazones Quinnie-  
-Asi es la vida -  
-Que tal los Berrys?-  
-Ok, tu viste a la hija?-  
-Rachel verdad -  
-Bueno resulta que la pequeña tiene unas piernas de infarto y. . . -  
-Eres peor que un chico-  
-Mira esto y aprende-  
Camine hasta una chica,mas precisamente Santana y le toque el hombro  
-Una damisela como tu no puede  
andar sola por ahi-  
-Hola linda- me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios  
-Como estas?  
-Bien y tu?  
-Perfecta ahora que te veo-  
-No sabia que corrias-  
-Podemos hacerlo juntas-  
-Seria un placer-  
-Mira ahi viene Britt-  
-Hola Britt Britt-  
-Hola San-  
-Hola B-  
-Hola Q! -  
-Todo bien?  
-Genial y ustedes  
-Bien  
-Todo bien B,pero ahora debo irme-  
Les di un beso a cada una y me fui con Mark  
-Tomaste nota?-  
-Besaste a la morocha-  
-Que? ,tu no aprendes mas! , si la beso pensara que ya me tiene pero si le beso la comisura es que me debe conquistar entiendes?  
-Si, creo-  
-Volvamos que debo ir por Rachel-  
-Otra? -  
Solo asentí  
-Debo ir a NY crees que puedes ayudarme?  
-Hablare con tu madre -  
-Es por Tay

* * *

_Si les gustó porfavor dejen su comentario que son algo asi como mi usa inspiradora LOL_


	4. Volver a NY ?

-Deberas te entiendo -

-Entonces. . .

-Hablare con Jud -

-Gracias,gracias,gracias-

-Pero si la amas porque coqueteas con todas?-

-Es por genetica,viene en el gen entiendes?-

-Creo-

-Debo ir con la enana sexy-

-Rachel?-

-La misma-

-Suerte Q-

-Adios M -

Abrí la puerta de mi casa, subi, me bañe y me la motocicleta y me fui a lo de los Berrys

-Hola de nuevo Leroy -

-Haces ejercicios matinales?-

-Como sabes?

-Te vi cuando fui a caminar-

-Te gustaria acompañarme?-

-Seria un placer-

-Mañana a las 6?-

-Perfecto-

-De que me perdi- dijo Rachel apareciendo en la puerta

-Hola Rach-

-Hola Q-

-Chicas es tarde vallan-

-Ados Le -

-Bye Quinnie- Rei por ese bendito apodo solo dejo a tres personas que hagan uso de el, y entre ellas estan Mis padres, Taylor y ahora los señores Berry.

-Como estas?-

-bien y tu?-

-Perfecta-

-Lamento haberme ido asi pero hay una rutina y debo respetarla-

-Pense que era la unica-

-Ahora comprobaste que no eres la unica loca-

Rachel se rio y me mostro su hermosa sonrisa, recuerda Q nada de enamoramientos, NY, recuerda NY -

-Puedes volver a sonreir?-

-Deja de molestarme Fabray-

-Vamos -

Llegamos a la escuela y pude ver a Santana junto a las otras porristas, se giro, me miro y le guiñe el ojo.

-Hola linda soy Puck-

-Hola Puck soy Quinn-

-Saldrias conmigo?-

No le pude contestar ya que Santana se acerco y me saludo con un beso en la comisura de los labios nuevamente

- Hola San -

-Hola Q-

-Hola Santana-

-Puckerman-

-Venia a saludarte, ahora me tengo que ir -

-Suerte preciosa- me guiño el ojo y se fue

-Eres mi idolo, Santana Lopez te beso-

-No,no lo hizo pero gracias-

-Practicamente si -

-Como digas -me gire para irme pero Puck me agarró el brazo

-Enseñame por favor -

-Ahora que?-

-Ensañame a conquistarlas-

-Dame algo a cambio-

-Lo que sea-

-1° El celular de Rachel Berry

-Despues te lo paso en un mensaje -

-Este es mi numero- le di mi numero

-Listo y ahora quiero que si ves a un hombre de 43 años aproximadamente, rubio,parecido ami que pregunta por Lucy Quinn Fabray, no puedes decirle que me viste con alguna chica ok?

-Puedo preguntarte porque?-

-Mira yo soy de NY pero vengo de Londres, segun mi padre soy algo promiscua- dije levantando los hombros- y me mude aqui para poder cambiar eso,algo que nunca pasara -

-Neoyorkina-

-Bueno quieres aprender?

El chico asintio

-Sigueme-

-Leccion 1 : Nunca mas hagas esa cara que pusiste cuando me hablaste-

-Cual cara?-

-Ni la de baboso ni la de las cejas levantadas-

-Ok-

-Tienes que hacerles cumplidos pero no groseros -

-Algun ejemplo?-

-Hola San, wow estas hermosa, y pones cara de sorpresa, captas?-

-Si -

-Bueno ahora tengo clase de Frances, la cual estoy pensando saltearme-

-Pero es bueno saber otro idioma-

-Lo hablo perfectamente-

-Ahh ok-

-Y tu que tienes?-

-Lo mismo-

-Bueno entonces vamos-

Llegamos a la clase y ya no habia asientos libres, por lo que me sente al fondo, y pude observar a Rachel algo cerca mio.

El profesor comenzo a hablar de algo estupido como lo hacen todos los profesores, entonces escribi en un papel y se lo mande a Rachel

-Que hace señorita Fabray?

-Nada-

-Deme eso Berry- le quito el papel bruscamente

-Usted tiene algun fallo mental para tratar asi a su alumna? - le dije

-No me interesa, esta clase es para aprender frances no para hacer lo que se le antoja-

-Yo ya se frances no se que hago aca!-

-Y si tanto sabe digame 4 oraciones-

-Escuche porque le diré un parrafo-

-Usted no puede tratar a una damisela como Rachel de esa manera y si yo lo veo actuar de esa forma otra vez hablare con Fingins ok?,vio que si manejo el idioma-

-Vallase a sentar -

Despues de un rato acabo la maldita clase,recoji mis cosas y me acerque a Rachel

-Disculpa Rachel, no era mi intencion que sucediera eso-

-No fue tu culpa Q-

-Igual lo lamento-

-Estas lista Quinn?-

-Claro Puck-

-Almuerzas con nosotros Rach?-

-Si,claro-

Nos dirijimos al comedor

-Ahi viene una porrista anda- insite a Puck

-Segura-

-Te apuras o voy yo-

Puck se acerco y hablo con la chica,regreso con una sonrisa

-Amen hermana,consegui una cita con esa diosa griega-me abrazo y me beso toda la cara

-Asi se hace Pucki-

-Y a este que le pasa- pregunto Rachel

-Quinn me ayudo a conseguir una cita-

-Eso es genial-

-Pero que dire en la cita?-

-Ya veremos -

-Que tal si me acompañas?-

-Voy a sobrar -

-Invita a alguien,luego me dices-se levanto de la mesa y se fue

-Ok,Rach te gustaria ir-

-Si claro-

-genial, la pasaremos bien-

-Seguro P es muy divertido-

Le sonreí, y se formo un silencio

-Rach te gustaria acompañarme a Nueva York dentro de unas semanas?

-Me encantaría,igual debo pedir permiso-

-Genial,es para que conozcas a alguien importante-

-Se puede saber a quien?

-No,no se puede-

-Ok-

-Pero luego de eso me amaras-

-Quien es?-

-Mmm ya lo averiguaras-

-Al menos prometeme que iremos a Broadway-

-Es ilegal ir a NY y no visitar Broadway-

-Alguien que piensa como yo -

-Somos personas desentendidas -

Rachel rio "No dios no me hagas esto no puedo sentir algo por ella,esta Santana fijate en ella, y Taylort que la amo, bueno no la amo pero bah no se ni lo que pienso"

-No sabia que hablabas frances-

-Estuve en francia unos años con mi ex-

-Es hermosa,fui el año pasado de vacaciones-

-La ciudad del amor- rachel solto una carcajada

-Algun otro idioma-

-Ingles con diferentes acentos,español,ruso y algo de japones-

-Oh si quieres te puedo enseñar japones-

-Seria un placer-

-Ok, que materia tienes luego? -

-Falto la señora Bagliera por lo tanto no hay geografía y tu?

-Tenia geografía- o no esa sonrisa otra vez no borra la maldita sonrisa de tu cara Rachel, me lo pones difícil.

-Entonces podemos practicar alguna canción para glee-

-Me gusta la idea-

-¿Vamos?

-Si, vamos-

Caminamos por los pasillos y nos cruzamos a dos chicas que Rachel me presento, eran de glee ,Tina y Mercedes .

Rachel pensamiento

-Que vas a cantar?-le pregunte

-Una linda cancion para tu sonrisa-

No me dejo contestarle ya que comenzo a tocar la guitarra

Termino la cancion y no sabia que decirle

-No digas nada solo sonrie- me dijo

Sonrei y me sente en el piano

-Cantas hermoso Rachel, a que universidad iras-

-NYADA es la meta-

-Es la mejor universidad de New York-

-Lo se, y tu?-

-Tambien alli o algo en Londres no lo se-

-Seriamos compañeras- le guiñe el ojo

-Seria genial-

-Hola chicas - dijo Sam entrando al auditorio

-Hola Sam-lo salude-ella es Quinn Fabray

-La nueva verdad-

-Si, hola-

-Neoyorkina?-

-Como sabes? -

-Por la ropa,ademas todos hablan de ti-

Quinn

-Oh en serio?- pregunte "ahora todos hablan de mi, gracias dios justo lo que yo quiero ja ja ja"

-Ademas hay alguien que te busca y me dijo cosas de ti- dijo señalando la puerta por donde entro mi padre

-Juro que no me acoste con ella, ni con Santana, ni con nadie,Tampoco tome ni maneje rapido- dije suplicando

-Hola Quinnie,estoy bien tambien-me dijo ironicamente

-Perdon solo que no sabia que venias-

-Y por eso tienes que decir eso al frente de la hija de los Berrys?-

Me gire y mire a Rachel

-Disculpa si te molesto Rachel- ella nego y me diriji a mi padre

-Listo,ahora vamonos- dije Arastrandolo hasta la puerta

-Gracias Sam- grito Rusell

Una vez afuera,

-Que haces aqui?

-Vine a verte y a darte algo pero si me tratas asi!

-Perdon pero no te esperaba- lo abrace-esto es un basurero papa, sacame de aqui-

-Mi niña tengo un pequeño problema-

-Dime-

-Tu madre quiere que vivas aqui, tu sabes por la vida que tenias en Londres-

-Papa no quiero quedarme-no pude evitarlo y una lagrima corrio por mi mejilla- Esto es basura, si no fuera por mi guitarra estaria sola-

-Yo no quiero problemas con Judy -

-Y si hablo con ella?-

-Esto es de adultos, no debes interferir-

-Papa extraño todo demasido -

-Tengo algo que te alegrará- me tomo la mano como cuando era pequeña y me saco del colegio- mira

Un camero estaba estacionado en la puerta y un grito agudo se escucho

-Es mio?- dije emocionada

-Si hija todo tuyo-

-Soy Quinn Fabray y ahora todos deben besarme el culo- dije bailando al rededor del auto

-Eres lo maximo -lo abrace

-Te amo Quinnie y nada nos va a separar-

-Nada ni nadie-

-Yo hablare con Judy -

-Quiero volver a NY, la relacion con mama no es la mejor, se que no acepta totalmente mi eleccion sexual ni la musica -

-Estas segura que no te gusta Ohio?-

-Si no fuera por las chicas sexys me mataria-

Rusell rió y me choco los cinco

-Debes irte, tienes clase-

-Hasta cuando te quedas? -

-Hasta el finde semana-

-Entonces en ese tiempo convenceremos a mama de que debo volver contigo porque seré una niña buena que va a la escuela que no toma y fingiré tener un lindo novio cristiano.

-No permitiré lo del novio cristiano , tu Quinn puedes estar con quien quieras no permitiré que tu madre te impida mostrarte como eres –

-Gracias ,gracias,gracias,no te arrepentiras de esta decisión jamás-

-Nuca lo haría ,pero oye quien es Santana-

-Una sexy latina ,es porrista –

-Apellido?

-Lopez-

-En serio son grandes empresarios su padre es dueño de una plantan nuclear japonesa, me gusta esa candidata-

-Quizá salga con ella-

-Ya se porque –

-A ver por que ?

-Porque te gusta la enana Berry-

-No es enana-

-Quinnie se enamoró –

-Dejame ya papa-

-Y Taylort ?-

-No preguntes por ella papa , lo nuestro ya fue, la quiero pero no como antes-

-Y entonces porque quieres ir a Nueva York?

-Para ver a mis amigos ,Sugar ,Mike , Ashley,Spenser, Aria, Emily ,a todos .Tambien para volver a los escenarios , en fin para volver a mi verdadero hogar-

-No se habla más , tú te vuelves allá comigo cueste lo que cueste-

-Gracias , ahora me voy-

-Disculpate con Sam y Rachel-

-Adios-

Despues de recorrer nuevamente los pasillos hice presencia en el auditorio que ahora estaba ocupado por algunos alumnos

-Disculpe la tardanza -

-No hay problema Quinn .chicos saluden ella es Quinn Fabray nuestro nueva compañera-

-Hola chicos- los salude

-Nos cantas algo ?-

-Claro, pero … Y? mi guitarra , ooh dios la debo haber perdido –

-Buscabas esto? - me preguntó Rachel

-Oh bebe aquí estas – bese la guitarra y todos me miraron raro y Rachel rio-Gracias Rach – Rachel se fue a sentar pero fui rápida y la tome del brazo –Hey a donde vas tu cantas conmigo-dije a centímetros de su cara.

-Cantan tú –

-Vamos linda si no ,no canto-

-Esta bien Fabray –

-Lista Berry ?


	5. Haciendo nuevos amigos

La cancion termino  
-Chicas eso fue genial,se merecen un solo en las nacionales,no lo creen chicos?-  
Todos gritaron emocionados, menos Finnesa  
-Pero yo siempre canto-  
-Lo lamento Finn pero Quinn complementa mejor con Rachel-  
Finn se paro y pateo una silla, luego se retiro  
-Chicos ahora le diran su nombre a Quinn,comenzamos desde arriba -  
-Soy Mercedes  
-Tina  
-Marley  
-Pucki  
-Britt  
-Santana  
-Rachel  
-Kitty  
-Sam  
-Wade Adams  
-Espera tu eres Unique?- le pregunte  
-Si asi me dicen-  
-Oh dios! Te vi el año pasado ensayando para Carmel -  
-Tu eres la novia de Jessie?  
-Que? no nada que ver, solo lo dice para molestarme-  
-Mmm pero lo habías besado  
-Nuestro trato es asi-  
-Ah ok-me sonrio  
-Y yo soy Joe-  
-Rachel Berry - le guiñe el ojo  
-Bien Q, puedes sentarte-  
Me sente al lado de Rachel y deje caer mi mano por el borde de la silla rosandola con la de Rachel,quien me sonrio y comenzo a jugar con mis dedos.  
Termino el glee club por lo tanto la escuela finalizo, y yo me dirijia hacia mi auto,el cual estaba rodeado de gente sacando fotos u observando  
-Permiso, permiso- les dije mientras intentaba entrar en ese circulo  
-Hey Q es tuyo?-me pregunto Puck  
-Si,quieres que te alcance a tu casa-  
-Bueno-me subi al auto del lado del pasajero y le grite -Subete-  
Me miro asombrado  
-Yo manejo?-  
-Claro-  
Se subio y me abrazó  
-Quieres ser mi hermana?  
-Mmm Bueno -  
Aranco y salimos del tumulto de gente  
-Mira ahi va Rach,detente- baje la ventanilla y le grite  
-Una dama tan hermosa y talentosa no puede ir por ahi sola,vamos te llevo- me sonrio y se subio  
-gracias Q-  
-Me debes algo-  
-Como que?  
-Una sonrisa- ella me sonrio y yo casi me desmayo  
-Gracias-  
-Listo llegue- dijo puck bajandose-gracias por todo Q  
-De nada-  
-Y ami no me pides una sonrisa?-  
-La tuya no es tan linda,pero si te hace feliz, dame una sonrisa-Puck me sonrio-Gracias Pucki -  
Rachel ahora iva en el asiento del copiloto y yo manejaba  
-Quieres venir a mi casa? -  
-Claro,aunque debemos estudiar-  
-No se preocupe señorita Berry-  
-Ok señorita Fabray-  
Derrepente suena mi telefono  
-Rach puedes atender-  
~Hola~  
~Eres una mentirosa Fabray, te acuestas con todas y luego las dejas, me mentiste eres una traidora, maldita estupida,te odio~  
Relata Rachel  
Atendi el telefono y una voz femenina se dejo escuchar del otro lado diciendo cosas sobre Quinn  
-Quien era Rach?-  
-No lo se solo dijo que eras una maldita mentirosa y que usas a todas-  
-Disculpa por tener que escuchar eso Rachel-  
-No importa, es tu vida privada- "Ok te gusta una chica promiscua,muy bien Rachel, eres estupida o que Quinn seguro es asi con todas y tu piensas que te trata asi porque le gustas"  
-Si importa, porque tu recien me conoces y tendras la imagen de promiscua y fiestera que tienen todas las chicas de mi-  
-Descuida Quinn, yo no tengo esa imagen de ti-  
-Quiero que sepas que esa es la antigua Quinn,eso era en Londres luego de problemas familiares-  
-Puedes contarme si quieres-  
-En otro momento lo haré-  
-Cuando te sientas comoda, yo te escuchare -  
-Gracias por todo Rachel -  
Suena mi telefono y atiendo  
-Hola papi,si estoy llendo,estoy con Quinn,okay yo le digo,te quiero,adios-  
-Dice mi papa Leroy que nos espera para cenar, tu padre esta con ellos-  
-Ok, vamos a tu casa entonces-  
Llegamos a la casa de Rachel y tocamos la puerta  
-Hola chicas  
-Hola pa  
-Hola señor, digo Leroy-  
-Pasen-  
Dejamos las cosas y nos fuimos a la cocina  
-Hola chicas- dijeron el padre de Quinn y el mio  
-Hola Hiram,hola papa  
-Hola Quinnie  
-hola hija  
-Hola señor Fabray-  
-Hola Rachel,puedes decirme Rusell-  
-Rachel pueden subir a tu cuarto,luego las Hiram  
Subimos a mi cuarto y Quinn miro el piano nuevo que tenia el una esquina  
-Puedo?-me pregunto y asenti.  
Se sento y comenzamos a cantar Someone like you.

_I heard that you're settled down,_  
_ That you found a girl and you're married now,_  
_ I heard that your dreams came true,_  
_ Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you,_  
_ Old friend, why are you so shy?_  
_ Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light_, - canto mirando las teclas luego me miro a los ojos y sonrió

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_  
_ But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,_  
_ I had hoped you'd see my face,_  
_ And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over_,- canté mirandola en todo momento , amo su cabello rubio que hacen contraste con esos hermosos ojor verdes

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,_  
_ I wish nothing but the best for you, too,_  
_ Don't forget me, I beg,_  
_ I remember you said,_  
_ Sometimes it lasts in love,_  
_ But sometimes it hurts instead,_  
_ Sometimes it lasts in love,_  
_ But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah,_

Me sente junto a Quinn en el banco y seguimos cantando.

_You know how the time flies,_  
_ Only yesterday was the time of our lives,_  
_ We were born and raised in a summer haze,_  
_ Bound by the surprise of our glory days,_

_ I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_  
_ But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,_  
_ I had hoped you'd see my face,_  
_ And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,_

(...)

Mi rostro estaba cerca de el de Quinn  
-Chicas la comida-dijo Leroy tocando la puerta-  
-Vamos- dije alejandome  
Bajamos las escaleras y mis padres estaban sentados junto al de sentamos y papi nos sirvio la comida  
Relata Quinn  
-Rusell ustedes piensan volver a NY?-  
-Justo con Quinnie pensamos en hacerlo, pero quizá volvamos a Londres porque ahí tenemos todo.  
-Q tu tienes algún pretendiente por el cual volver- me pregunto Hiram "gracias Hiram ahora que digo"  
-Espera un segundo y tendrás la respuesta-dijo riendo mi padre"callate Rusell, no abras la bocota ,acabo de morir son las 7:30 ahora empiezan los llamados de las acosadoras "  
Mi celular empezó a sonar como loco y al mismo otro teléfono sonaba  
-Toma hija-me dijo dándome el teléfono Rusell"Eres estupido? como vas a traerlo de nuevo, ese maldito celular"  
Relata el autor  
Verán Quinn tenia dos celulares uno personal y otro para todas sus acompañantes nocturnas.

Relata Quinn  
-Disculpen, debo atender-me levante y me fui al living  
-Hola -puse mi acento ingles y atendí  
-Hola Q, pase por tu casa pero no estabas -  
-No estoy en Londres pero ya volvere-  
-Ok rubia nos veremos -  
-Adios cariño-  
Corte  
-Hola -  
-Hola,te acuerdas de mi? -  
-Si tu eres Rebeca verdad?  
-Si,te llamaba por si querias que nos veamos-  
-Mira linda ahora no estoy en Londres pero cuando vuelva te llamo-  
-Ok Quinn, Adios-  
-Chau cielo-  
-Bonjour-

-salut il fait beaucoup que je ne te vois pas-

Después de hablar con la francesa le quite la batería al celular y volví a la mesa  
-Disculpen pero tenia que atender-  
-Veo que no te faltan pretendientes-  
-Uno hace lo que puede -  
-Cambiando de tema, yo quería proponerles un negocio-interrumpió mi padre  
-Cuéntanos Russell-  
-Yo deje un gran negocio en NY, este se basaba en buscar chicos de 17 a 25 años capacitados para ir a Broadway, Para eso necesito abogados y representantes y alguien que se encargue de las audiciones junto a Quinn y ahi es donde entraría Rachel por supuesto si ella asi lo deseara-  
-Es una estupenda idea Rusell, obvio se podria ver las formas de explotar a los jóvenes artistas-  
-Estamos en la misma sintonía Hiram,y tu qué dices a Le?-  
-Me fascina, sobre todo por la parte que es para Broadway-  
-Y tu Rachel que dices?-  
-Que me encantaría trabajar con Quinn, se que ella es una fuente de talento y me gusta estar con talentosos-

* * *

_ Rato después_

Cante Not Je Ne regrette rien  
-Oh Dios que potencia- exclamo Leroy  
-Q eres impresionante-me dijo Rach  
-La próxima cantas conmigo-  
-Por supuesto-  
Tras la ultima interacción con los Berrys nos retiramos

-Ya en serio Q cambia la cara cordero enamorado-me dijo papá riendo.  
-No me agradas -


	6. La mujer mas hermosa

Un nuevo dia en el colegio y era la hora del almuerzo

-Porque la comida es tan asquerosa?

-Hoy te convidaré algo de mi comida vegana -me guiño el ojo

-Oh que solidaría -

-Siempre lo soy

-No te conozco lo suficiente pero hasta ahora lo eres- le sonrei

-Ok,pero algun dia me conoceras-

-Si tu me dejas-mire a la derecha y habia un chica sento sola en una mesa-Quien es?

-Es nueva su nombre es Marley-

-Esta algo sola te parece si le diga que venga con nosotras-

-Anda invitala-

Me levante y me acerque a Marley, la cual es muy bonita

-Hey Marley porque tan sola?-

-Hola Quinn,porque prefiero la soledad

-Pues ven conmigo y Rachel

-Pero es porrista y demasiado parlanchina-solte una carcajada

-Es graciosa, ven-

Ella se sento en nuetra mesa y Rachel comenzo a hablar

-Hey M, como estas?

-Bien y tu-

-Bien, que me dices de ti y Jake?

-El tipo es un cretino y no se decidia entre Kitty o yo -

-Ey eso no es malo- me defendi

-Claro que si,rompes corazones que pueden dar amor a otros-

-Pero. . .-

-pero nada

-Okay-mejor me cayo

-Muy bien Quinnie-

-Si ja ja muy gracioso todo pero olvida el usarlo debes tener mi permiso-

-Puedo decirte Quinnie?-pregunto Marley

-Claro M-

-Y yo?- pregunto Rachel

-Claro -hize una pausa - que no

-Eyy-

-Tu sigue sonriendo y ya se vera-

Vi entrar a Brittany al lugar y la salude, tambien hice una seña para que se hacerque.

Autor

B:Hola chicas-

R:Hey Britt Britt

M:Hola Britt

Q :Hola B

B:Rach necesito tu Tubbintong no deja de fumar,ademas leyo mi diario.

R:Emmm

Q:Podriamos ir a la psicologa felina para que lo dices?

B:En serio? Gracias Q, eres lo maximo-abrazo a Quinn y esta sonrio.

Q:Quieres que te de el numero?-

B: Claro-le paso el telefono

Q:Llamala a las seis

B:Ok de nuevo gracias

Brittany se marcho

R:Que haces?

Q:Llamo a mi mejor amiga jessica ella sera la psicologa,o tu creias que existia esa profesion?

R:No se quiza

~Hola amor ~

~Hola Quinn, tanto tiempo , te extraño mucho , las fiestas dan asco aquí~

~Pronto volveré , te llamo porque necesito un favor~

~Dime~

~Una amiga del instituto cree que su gato fum y yo le dije que tengo una psicologa felina que quizá podria ayudarla~

~Y yo soy la psicologa verdad?~

~Mmm algo así , puedes ayudarme ?~

~Solo si me dejas decirte Quinnie ~

~Esta bien como quieras , ahora me voy~

~Te voy a estar esperando

Q:Oye Marley me gustaria hablar contigo luego es por unos asuntos del glee

M:Conmigo?

Q:Luego te explico.

Sono el timbre

Q:Tengo hora libre y ustedes

R:Sociologia

M:Hora libre tambien pero debo hablar con Shue

Q:Ok entonces acompaño a la estrella y luego te alcanzo

M:Esta bien

Rachel se habia alejado un poco ya que se sentia algo escluida de la conversacion que mantenia Quinn con Marley.

-Hey princesa te acompaño a clases?-

-Claro- La rubia tomo los libros que Rachel tenia en la mano.

-Vamos?-dijo enganchando su brazo con el de Rachel

Llegamos al aula de Rachel y le di sus libros

-Suerte con esa bruja- le guiñe el ojo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias-

-Te veo al rato-

-Claro

-Aqui estas Marly

-Hey-

-Mira yo te cite aqui porque me gustaria contar con tu apoyo para un nuevo proyecto teatral en Mickenley

-Cuentame.

Relata Quinn

Era la hora del glee club y solo estabamos Marley y yo.

-Crees que sea oportuno decirle ahora ?-

-Claro,es una buena idea Quinn-

-Ok,esta bien-

El aula se fue llenando y poco a poco todos comenzaban a hablar de diversos temas.

-Buenos días chicos

-Buen dia

-Puedo decirles algo- pregunte

-Claro Quinn-

Pase al frente y llame a Marley-Ven aqui M-

Marley se acercó

-Bien,con la ayuda de Marley vengo a proponerles un nuevo proyecto teatral, que se basa en recrear el musical Les Miserables-

Todos apluadian y gritaban emocionados

-Que dice

-Creo que es una grandiosa idea,pero quien lo dirijiria?

-Usted claramente

-Creo que lo tendrias que dirijir tu-

-Yo no tendria problema solo que acapto si tengo el apoyo de artie para dirigir-

-Acepto-dijo Artie

-Y tambien a Rachel para que me ayude en las audiciones-

-Claro - dijo Rachel

-Genial, cuando comenzamos las audiciones?-pregunto Shue

-Mire yo y Rachel viajamos a NY el viernes 18 ,ella vuelve el lunes pero yo vuelvo el martes, por lo que las audiciones seran el martes luego del ensayo de las porristas-

-Me parece bien-

-Todos asintieron-

-Entonces colgare los nombres de los papeles para que elijan por quien quieeen audicionar.

-Me parece perfecto

Me sente y vi como Brittany levantaba la mano

-Puedo cantar algo Mr Shue?

-Claro Britt-

Britt canto una cancion sobre patos o algo asi mientras bailaba, de echo baila miy bien lo que me vendria perfecto para que ella se encargue de las coreos.

-Bien,pueden retirarce, Quinn Rachel y Artie esperen-

-Diganos profesor-

-No tenemos dinero para financiar la obra-

- No importa yo puedo pagarlo, de todos modos pense en usar a los productores de mi padre-

-Quinn eso es mucho -

-Podriamos pagarlo mitad y mitad no creo que mis padres tengan problemas para hacerlo- ofrecio Rachel

-No puedo permitirlo-

-Si es por el dinero nobse haga problema que es lo de menos-lo alento Rachel

-Seguro Sugar puede colaborar- dijo timidamente Artie

-Yo hablare con ella, despues de todo conosco a los Motta- le dije

-Muchas gracias chicas, prometo pagarles algun día-

-No hay problema-

Habia terminado el horario escolar y yo y Rachel estabamos caminando hacia la salida

-Te presentaras a la audicion Rach?

-Claro-

-Ovbiamente para el papel de María verdad?

-Como sabias?

-Tu naciste para ser María-

-Lo sé-

-Cof "egocentrica" Cof

Rachel me pego en el brazo

-No lo soy, bueno un poco quiza-

-No te preocupes todas las divas son así-

-Ey yo no soy una diva-

-Claro Wlenda-

-Con que cancion crees que debo audicionar-

-Creo que con Una buena balada quiza Women in Love o Define gravity algo que resalte tus atributos.

-Creo que Define gravity es la mejor opcion -

-Logras llegar a esas notas?-

-Pronto lo averiguaras-

-Juro que si llegas al FA agudo seras la proxima María-

-Dalo por hecho-

-Vamos al parque? -

-Claro-

En el parque

-Q,yo queria preguntarte algo?

-Dime Rach

-Tu tienes algo con Jessie St James?

-No,porque?

-Porque el fue mi exnovio -

-En serio? ,Osea mi Jessie-

-Si Jessie

-Tu eras la niñita de Ohio que soñaba con los ojos abiertos?-dije riendo

-Eyy,tampoco tanto-

-No me malinterpretes pero pense que a J le gustaban no se mas tranquilas -

-Esta bien, despues de todo fue una estupida fantasia-

-El te arrojó los huevos?-

-Si, fue asquerosamente terrorifico-

-No fue muy lindo de su parte,aunque segun el una enana lo engaño y filmo un video con sus ex-dije riendome mas fuerte

-Bueno pero fue genial-

-Hay hay hay dios eres unica Wlenda-

-Lo se -

-Sabes que Jessie es gay verdad?

-Queee? dijo sorprendida

-Es homosexual-

-No puedo creerlo-

-Es dificil de creer-

-Dios!

-Tu cara es una poesía-me rei

-Algo mas para contarme de el?-

-Si,sale con un tipo llamado Zach

-Esto es irreal-

-No lo es, pero quieres ir por un helado?

-Vamos-

-Pago yo eh!

-No, lo haré yo-

Rachel pago los helados y nos sentamos en el pasto junto al lago

-Este lugar es muy tranquilo

-Lo es sobre todo cuando esta vacio-

dijo mirando el lago, mientras yo rápidamente le tome una fotografía con mi celular

-Hey que haces?-

-No tengo la culpa que seas la 2° mujer mas linda del mundo-

-Y quien es la primera?

-Conoces a Shelbye Corocan?

-Claro es muy famosa dirige coros y actúa en Broadway-

-Exacto-

-Y sabes porque es la más hermosa?

-Mmm no -

-Porque es igual a ti-

-Dudo que sea mi madre-

-Tu no sabes quien es tu mama?

-No lo se-

-Te gustaria saberlo?-

-Si

-Entonces la encontrare-

-Como?

-Ya veras-

Rachel me abrazo y una lagrima corrio por su mejilla

-No mi amor, porfavor no llores-

-Y si es una loca, que canta mal?

-Pero si tu eres tan perfecta de seguro tu madre tambien lo es-

-Eres de este planeta?

-Si, y tu eres de aqui?

-Claro que soy de aqui, de donde seria si no?

-De Sexylandia?

-No, espera

Saco el telefono del bolsillo -Hola? ,hablo con el cielo? Era para decirle que se les cayo un angel-guardo su celular y yo me largue a reir

-Si porque tu te escapaste de la fabrica de Barbies

-Ey es tarde mejor vamos-

-Quieres venir a mi casa a comer?

-Claro-

Llegamos a casa y no había nadie solo una nota en el refrigerador

"Quinnie con Mark nos fuimos a San Francisco, la mama de Mark esta enferma fue una emergencia. Hay comida y "

-Mama se fue y yo no se cocinar asi que te molesta si pedimos?

-Yo si se, puedo cocinar si quieres?

-No es mucha molestia, pedimos algo y listo-

-No me molesta eh, hoy probaras la mejor comida vegetariana del mundo-

-Ok,que haras?

-Pizza?

-Si!

Conseguimos todos los ingredientes y los pusimos en la mesada

-Manos a la obra-

-Ok te ayudo?-

-Tu solo mmm ya se cantame algo -

-Que puede ser?

-Ya se, sigueme- Rachel comenzo a cantar A song for you

-No sabia que te gustaba el jazz y menos Amy -

-Amo a Winehouse es una revelacion en Inglaterra-

-Te juro que papa la conoce y me dijo que cuando vallamos Londres me la presentaba-

-Eres afortunada no todos conocemos a Taylor, ni a Gaga menos a Barbra -

-Algún día vendrás a Londres conmigo?

-Si me invitas-

-Estas invitada, se que tus padres te dejaran ellos saben que te cuidare-

-Esto es irreal-

-Porque?

-Apenas hace dos semanas que te conozco y ya me has conseguido trabajo en la ciudad de mis sueños, has logrado que cante en una biblioteca, que falte a mis ensayos, me has librado de Hudson y me has invitado a Londres-

-Tu me caes genial, tienes talento y eres hermosa solo hago esto para mantenerte cerca mio y porque lo mereces-

Relata Rachel

Quinn estaba a centímetros mio pero suena el maldito celular. Atendí y era Finnesa

-Hola?-

-Rachel que haces en casa de esa?

-Perdon? tu no eres nadie para decirme con quien debo estar-

-Te amo y tu me amas, respetame un poco- me grito

-No te amo y. .. porque me estas espiando-

-Porque eres mia -

Quinn tomo mi telefono

-A ver escuchame niñita idiota, deja de molestar a Rachel te lo dire una ves mas deja de molestarla porque te juro que hare de tu vida un infierno comenzando por dejarte esteril oiste?

-Callate zorra-

Quinn salio a la calle como alma que lleva el diablo

-Vete de aqui Finnessa no te quiero cerca de ella escuchas? -dijo al lado del auto de finn, pero este arranco rápidamente huyendo.

-Tranquila Q-

-Disculpa por como reaccione solo queria quete deje en paz-

-Gracias Quinn,pero no era para tanto solo quiere sacarte de control y lo logro

-Disculpa si?

-No pidas perdon- la abrace

-Ahora vamos a terminar de cocinar-

Terminamos de preparar la pizza, la comimos y nos acostamos en el sofa a ver una pelicula

-Amo Wicked-

-Yo tambien -

Mi cuerpo estaba al lado de el de la rubia ella tenia su brazo en mi cadera y una manta nos cubrí estaba durmiendo cuando senti la mano de Quinn acariciando mi abdomen,no le di importancia y me dormí.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todas queria agredecerles por los comentarios, los fav y los follows y se que es mucho pedir pero me gustaria saber si les gustó el capitulo o lo que les gustaría que en fin, era eso muchas gracias

Senti nuevamente caricias de parte de la rubia pero esta vez eran en la cabeza,el contacto de su piel y la mia me hacia morir y volver a resucitar.  
Otra vez note movimientos detras mio pero eran culpa de que Quinn se habia levantado y me estaba alzando para llevarme a su cuarto.  
Quinn pov  
Dios es tan linda, es mi pequeña ? dije Mi pequeña princesa? bueno fue un pequeño error.  
La levante y la lleve a mi cuarto, murmuro algo inaudible  
-Mmm-  
-Que sucede princesa?-  
-Mmm- dijo acomodandose en mi deposite en la cama y le saque la campera y el pantalon Oh dios esas piernas oh dios que me lleve el diablo si no me resisto  
Me cambie yo tambien y me meti en la cama con ella.  
Rachel apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho aferrandose a mi cintura, yo la abracé, le bese la sien y me dormi pensando en ella.  
Era un nuevo dia comenzo a la perfeccion ya que al despertar senti el calor que me proporcionaba un cuerpo al lado mio, era ella con su perfecto cutis apoyada sobre mi. Abrio los ojos y me dijo  
-Hola Q-  
-Hola Rach, como domiste?  
-Muy bien y tu!  
-Perfecta,no todos los dias uno se levanta al lado de una futura diva de Broadway-  
-Bueno y yo nunca he teniado una almohada tan comoda-  
-Eres un amor estrellita- la aprete mas sobre mi pecho-  
-Que hora es? -  
-Las 6 y yo le prometi a tu papi que correria con el-  
-Dios, tu no correras con el-  
-Porque?-  
-Porque te dira cosas sobre mi y yo sera patetica-  
-No impora que digan nada cambiara la opinion que tengo de ti, a menos que pertenezcas a alguna sexta religiosa y que cometan actos criminales satanicos-  
-Quiza haya infringido la ley un par de veces-  
-Cuentame -  
-Solia organizar carreras ilegales-  
-En serio?-me rei-tu enana organizando picadas?-  
-Ey no te metas con mi estatura y si yo la enana corria picadas-  
-Apostabas?-  
-Claro una vez aposte que si yo perdia saldria desnuda por la calle mientras cantaba Dont stop believe sumado a un gran atado de dinero-  
-Y ganaste?  
-Claro, pero luego fue la revancha y sufri un accidente -  
-Que sucedio?  
-Quede inconsiente, mis padres me quitaron el auto y chau vida de noche-  
-Me paso algo parecido pero ya me devolviero a LONY-  
-Porque Lony?-  
-Londres y Nueva york -  
-Ahh, es el camero?  
-Si y el tuyo que era?  
-Un porche -  
-Lo tienes aun?  
-Claro esta en mi garage-  
-Me llevarias a dar una vuelta?-  
-Si, pero primero deja que Hiram acepte-  
-Ya veras como cae ante mi encanto-  
-Veremos, veremos-  
-Es el gen Fabray, vuelve loca a la gente-  
Rachel rio -Te juro que eres muy comoda Fabray pero hoy hay escuela-  
-Ok vamos-  
Nos cambiamos y comenzamos a preparar el desayuno  
-Q, te gustan los panqueques?  
-Obvio, pero mama dice que me haran engordar por lo tanto nunca me hace-  
-Pff engordar tu? , hoy desayunaras panqueques con dulce de leche-  
-Cocinas,cantas,bailas,actuas,tocas, algo mas?-  
-Recuerda las carreras-  
-Y ademas eres corredora ilegal, casate conmigo-  
-Mmm soy algo joven-  
-Entonces aceptarias una cita?  
-Claro -  
-El sabado 19 te va?  
-Pero estaremos en NY?  
-Por supuesto porque es a donde sera la cita que mejor lugar para una cita que la ciudad de los rascacielos-  
-Pero no vamos por "trabajo"?  
-El viernes 18 firmamos el contrato con la produccion de The New Voice, el sabado es libre y el domingo por la mañana nos mostraran las instalaciones-  
-Entonces el sabado -  
-Ademas elegi NY porque ninguna ciudad excepto Nueva York esta a tu altura-  
-Te refieres a altura artistica verdad?,porque dudo que sea fisica-  
Comenzamos a reirnos y Rachel termino de cocinar los panqueques dejandolos en la mesa  
-Eres la mejor, juro que ni mi mama cocina como tu-  
-Me alagas rubia  
-Te hare un altar. . . no,no,no mejor  
te voy a cantar en el glee club-  
-Ok,prefiero una cancion, lo del altar suena a acosadora- dijo mientras me enseñaba sus hermosos dientes plasmados en una magnifica sonrisa  
Terminamos los panqueques y nos dirijimos al instituto.  
-Hola chicas- dijo Puck  
-Hola Nohan  
-Hola Pucki-le dije  
-Como estan?  
-Bien y tu?  
-Perfecto, pero necesito hablar contigo Q?  
-Dime  
-A solas  
-Puedes decirmelo con Rachel presente  
-Es sobre, tu sabes-  
-Ahh, despues te busco y hablamos esta bien?  
-Por mi perfecto  
-Ok, vamos Rach?  
-Que materia tienes ahora?  
-Español y tu?  
-Lo mismo  
-Yo voy a mi casillero me esperas-  
-Te acompaño-  
Fuimos hasta el casillero de Rachel y buscamos sus libros  
-Llevo tus libros- le dije "_se que si quiero conquistar a una mujer tengo que ser atenta, cuidadosa y asquerosamente tierna, pero Rachel es tan diferentes a las chicas que suelo codearme. Quizá es que la miro con otros ojos ¿De enamorada? La respuesta es Quizá, ha pasado poco tiempo de que la conozco pero me cautivo, es interesante,linda,tiene un tracero que Uff... y es talentosa, ademas no parece una loca necesitada como lo son mis amigas con derecho.  
Ahora que recuerdo ella es la ex de mi mejor amigo aunque dudo que le importe ya que el prefiere la compania esta el hecho de que voy a volver a New York lo que significa Taylor, Taylor y mas Taylor.  
Ella fue mi amiga,mi novia y actualmente mi ex, fue una de las pocas que me enamoraron,su voz y su mirada me atrajeron al el dia en que me beso, definitivamente una de las mejores sensaciones en el mundo, ella tomo la iniciativa cosa que nunca habia me acuerdo que estuve atras de ella todo un año y cuando menos me lo esperaba ella estaba aceptando tener una cita en San Francisco porque a Tay le gustaba ese maldito puente y yo como una estupida enamorada organicé la cita alli y ahora con Wlenda me esta pasando lo mismo. Rachel ama Nueva York entonces la cita sera al tema inicial, hoy me propuse comportarme como una señorita por lo que ahora me encuentro llevando los libros de la enana."_  
-Gracias- me agradecio  
-Tu solo has la magia- le dije y me entendio porque me sonrio y rio  
Entro el profesor a la sala y estabamos todos sentados individualmente

-Buen día alumnos-

-Buenos dias profesor- saludamos a coro

-Bien, a partir de hoy nos sentaremos en parejas y como me levante de buen humor les permitiré elegir sus parejas- hizo una pausa para tomar aire y prosiguió-Pueden elegir a sus compañeros-

Era mi oportunidad de estar mas cerca de Rachel por lo que me acerqué por detrás y le susurré -¿Puedo sentarme con usted señorita Berry?-

-Claro que puede señorita Fabray- me sonrió-

-Bien ahora vamos a realizar un trabajo de a dos que será conformado por sus compañeros de banco, este consiste en hacer un ensayo de 600 palabras sobre su ciudad favorita , debe estar acompañado por imágenes que detallen el lugar elegido y debe ser todo en Español-

-¿Que día hay que entregarlo ?- preguntó un chico algo regordete

-Dentro de un mes y algunos con algo de suerte podrán visitar esa ciudad- bromeó Shuster-Ahora a trabajar

-Bueno es obvio que nuestra eleccion es New York , claro si estas de acuerdo- le dije

-Por supuesto y nosotras vamos a ser de esos que visitaran la ciudad elegida-

-Tu sabes que quizá no terminemos el año en Mckiley verdad ?

-Algo sabía -

-Si lo que sucede es que estaremos de lleno metidas en la obra y en la seleccion de los participantes , por lo que rendiremos las materia libres-

-Me parece bien , no creo que valla a extrañar Lima-

-Tienes algún pariente aquí?-

-No , un par de mis abuelos estan muertos y los otros no apoyaron el matrimonio de mis padres y creen que soy como una hija bastarda o algo así - dijo encogiendo los hombros

-Y tus navidades?

-Somos judios por lo que realizamos esto como la fiesta mas importante pero lo hacemos solo nosotros tres , el año pasado vino tu mama y Mark y tu?

-Sobre mis parientes , tengo a mi abuelo vivendo en Londres nunca lo veo es un hombre muy ocupado y mi abuela fallecio hace años , y por parte materna mi abuela y abuelo me odian dicen que soy una manzana podrida o que no sirvo mas que para ocupar un espacio en el mundo que podría ocupar otra persona-

-Y tus navidades?

-Lo paso con mi papa,luego me emborracho en alguna estupida fiesta y después salen rumores de que anduve con todas las de la fiesta cosa que es mentira -

-Crees que puedes cambiar eso -

-Tu pasaras la navidad conmigo ?

-No lo sé supongo que si seguimos en NY, si-

-Entonces eso cambiara-

-Te aseguró que pasarás tu mejor navidad-

-Navidad marca Berry ? - ella asintió - Entonces no quiero perderme eso-

Relata Rachel

Son las 9 de la noche y yo acá acostada pensando en la estupida sonrisa de Quinn Fabray.¿Estoy enamorada de la rubia?Creo que si pero no debería estarlo segun lo que entiendo ella es algo promiscua y sus relaciones no son como pienso que Fabay va a gustar de mi si ella a salido con chicas como Taylor Srwift como Fabray va a salir conmigo si yo soy una pequeña chica con sueños de loca paranoica que solo piensa en si si lo pienso bien ella me ha invitado a una cita en Nueva York , me ha dicho de ir juntas a Londres y me trata super bien .

Hace poco que la conozco pero es un amor, me mata que me pida una sonrisa cada vez que le digo gracias y tambien cuando me dice esas cosas cursis que me derriten , pero no me olvido que hablo con Satán .Pero yo dudo que Santana haya sido cargada por la rubia y dudo que Quinn le acaricien el pelo como lo hace conmigo.

Bueno en fin mi cabeza en este momento es un mar de dudas ,respuestas y miles de preguntas, por lo que me voy a dormir y lo conversare con la mejor consejera que alguien pueda tener , mi almohada


	8. Chapter 8

Hablando sobre nuestros planes

El calendario marca un nuevo dia, el despertador también lo hace ,por lo que me levanto lentamente mientras me estiro en mi cama y pestañeo dos veces para acostumbrarme a la luz que se asoma por la ventana de mi habitación.

Según el reloj son las 6 en punto ni un minuto mas ni uno dirijo al baño donde recibo mi primer contacto con el agua , que es como si me quemara y me diera un poco mas de vitalidad y poder a mi cuerpo.

Hoy es viernes y cada vienes lo dedico a una fiesta o a ensayar horas y horas hasta que el sueño me venza .

-Hola papis- les doy un beso a cada uno

-Hola hija-

-Hola mi niña-

-Me voy mas temprano porque quiero ensayar-

-Ok, ten cuidado-

-Suerte hija-

-Adios,los quiero-

Llegue a la escuela y prácticamente estaba vacía. Ahora estoy en el auditorio ensayando Define gravity, esa es mi elección para la audición.

-Something has changed within me Something is not the sameI'm through with playing by the rules Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing Too late to go back to sleepIt's time to trust my instinctsClose my eyes: and leap!  
It's time to try defying gravityI think I'll try defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I am defying gravity And you wont bring me down!  
I'm through accepting limits''cause someone says they're so Some things I cannot change But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of Losing love I guess I've lost Well, if that's loveIt comes at much too high a cost!  
I'd sooner buy defying gravityKiss me goodbye I'm defying gravityI think I'll try defying gravity And you wont bring me down!  
I'd sooner buy defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravityI think I'll try defying gravity And you won't bring me down! bring me down! ohh ohhh Ohhh!

-Bravo, bravo- se escucho resonar en todo el auditorio seguido por unos aplausos, mientras se veía una silueta en la puerta.

-¿Quinn?

-Juro que si cantas asi en la audicion,tu seras María-

-Que haces aqui?,pense que estaba sola-

-Escuchaba a mi cantante favorita-

-Gracias-

-Falta una semana para nuestra partida -

-Si,estoy muy emocionada

-Yo también, después de todo es New York -

-Lo sé, ey cantamos una canción?

-La que usted diga-

-Rolling in the deep?

There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch,  
It's bringing me out the dark  
Finally I can see your crystal clear  
Go head and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare

See how I leave with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do

There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch,  
And it's bring me out the dark

The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart and soul  
And you played it  
To the beat

Baby I have no story to be told  
But I've heard one of you  
And I'm gonna make your head burn  
Think of me in the depths of your despair  
Making a home down there  
It Reminds you of the home we shared

The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart and soul  
And you played it  
To the beat

We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart and soul  
And you played it  
To the beat

Throw your soul through every open door  
Count your blessings to find what you look for  
Turned my sorrow into treasured gold  
You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow

We could have had it all  
We could have had it all  
It all, it all it all,  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart and soul  
And you played it  
To the beat

We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart and soul  
And you played it  
To the beat

Relata Quinn.

Rachel esta hermosa, como siempre, pero hoy tengo unas terribles ganas de ir y arrancarle ese uniforme de porristas.

Me hacerque por atras y le cubri los ojos

-Usted ha visto a la mujer mas hermosa por aquí?

-Hola de nuevo-

-Hey, aqui estabas-

-Deja de molestar Fabray- dijo entre risas

-Ok, solo venía a decirte que hoy cenamos en mi casa para hablar de negocios-

-Bueno pero como a que hora es?-

-A las 8-

-Esta bien ahi estare-

-Estas bien?

-Si,solo que Santana es una idiota-

-que sucedio?

-Le dijo a Sue que soy tan baja que no tengo ni fuerza para levantar a alguien,entonces duplicara mi rutina-

-Duplicar la rutina? Esta loca?

-Solo me odia-

-Mira,cuando ella te diga que hacer tu pide hablar con Sue y dile que si no te deja en paz vas a renunciar-

-Y porque tu no te unes a las porristas?-

-Me quedan dos meses aqui en Lima, no vale la pena -

-Tienes razon-

-Casi lo olvido -

-Dime-

-Se puede usar el piano del auditorio despues del horario escolar?

-Si,pero las partituras debes devolverlas a tiempo-

-Ah ok,gracias y suerte-

-Me esperas un minuto y vamos juntas a glee?

-Si,claro-

Me sente en una de las gradas a esperar a Rachel y llame a mi mejor amiga Jessica

~Hola Jess~

~Hola cariño-

~Como estas J?

~No sabes con quien estoy saliendo

~Cuenta,cuenta

~Se llama James Parker

~El actor?

~Si y es mas lindo que en la tele

~Felicitaciones, por lo menos una de mis amigas sento cabeza

~Y de ti que me cuentas?

~Te llamo para que me organices la mejor cita del mundo pero esta vez no es San Francisco

-En donde?

-New York pero debe ser en algun teatro de Broadway

-Ok,le pido el teatro a papa-

-Gracias, gracias

-Te gusta?

-Quien?

-Rachel?

-No mi abuela -

-Si mucho

-Fabray cordero Enamorado - se reia

-Si tu la vieras te le tiras arriba-

-Ya te la tiraste?

-Queee? Estas loca, me gusta y no quiero hacer las cosas mal-

-Dioss que te han echo estupida rubia-

-Dejala en paz y vuelve a la cama- se escucho una risa

-Es Jessie?

-Si ahi te lo paso-

-Hola mi amor

-Hola J

-Como has estado?

-Bien y tu?

-Perfecto, pero cuando pensas decirme el nombre de la chica que te trae loca?

-Tu la conoses demasiado-

-Es de Carmel?

-Mmm no-

-Canta y baila no?

-Es la mejor

-Baja o alta?

-baja

-Rubia o morocha

-Morocha

-Espera ttu sales cocon Berry? -me pregunto tartamudeando

-La misma-

-Suerte con ello Q-

-Ey ella es perfecta-

-Si tu lo dices-

-Tambien digo que el 18 vamos a New York -

-Que? Porque?

-Porque papa trabaja con los Berrys en un proyecto -

-Los Fabrays estan locos, locos -

-Como digas- le colgue la llamada

Justo se acercaba Rachel

-Vamos?

-Claro

Llegamos al glee club y en una nota decia que vallamos al auditorio porque ahora serian las audiciones para la obra

-Ahora que estamos todos,les voy a decir que se adelentaron las audiciones -

-Que?

-Por?

-Esta loco?

Se armo un gran varullo que fue callado por un grito proveniente de mi voz

-Basta- todos me miraron- El señor Shue tendra una explicacion pero mientras tanto veanlo como una prueva o un reto personal en el cual se probaran a ustedes mismos- les dije

-Ademas esto sucede siempre en el teatro- aporto Rachel

-Rachel tiene razón, ahora tienen 30 minutos para alistarce-

Todos salieron a escena y se lucieron faltaba un chico Kurt, Mercedes, Finn y Rachel.

-Es el turno de Hudson Finn - dije desde mi aciento

-Hola mi nombre es Finn y. . . ¿Que rayos haces tu aqui? -grito dirijiendose a mi

-Soy la directora de la obra, pero claro no lo sabias porque en el dia del anuncio tu no estabas- lo mire con soberbia-Ahora canta

-( You are the one there i want)

-Bien hecho, te falta algo de fuerza y para la proxima respira con el diafragma-

Me miro rojo de la furia y se fue.

-Siguiente-

Por un costado se dejo ver la figura de una mujer

-Hola soy Mercedes Jones y voy a cantar I will always love you parael papel de Maria-

-Ok, suerte Mercedes-

La chica comenzo a cantar tenia una gran voz ¿pero podria opacar a Rachel?

-Bien hecho, tienes una gran voz eres una de las mejores pero dudo que tu seas la indicada para ser María-

-Claro no? porque soy negra, y porque tu te acuestas con Berry-

-Aca no se jusga por el color de piel y mucho menos por las relaciones que uno tenga - le dije

-Y para aclarar yo no me acuesto con Quinn- dijo Rachel que se habia mantenido callada al lado mio

-Ok, gracias -

Mercedes se retiro y solo faltaba Rachel

-Es tu turno estrella - le susurre y me sonrio mientras caminaba hacia el esenario

-Hola soy Rachel Barbra Berry y voy a audicionar para Maria -

Solo le sonri y acenti para dar comienzo a la performance de la sexy judia

-Eso fue genial, y llegaste a FA felicitaciones-

-Gracias-

Estabamos todos cenando en la casa de papa, mientras el hablaba de negocios.

-Y bien de que trata concretamente este proyecto-

-El proyecto se llama The New Voice y se basa en la busqueda de un nuevo cuerpo de artistas para que formen parte de la nueva obra musical ( NOMBRE DE LA OBRA). Esta busqueda consta de 5 etapas en las cuelas audicionaran al frente de las chicas -nos señalo a mi y a Rach- cantando, en la segunda etapa bailaran ante Jess, Lexy y Cassi, en la tercera actuaran ante Brody y Cher, en la 4° actuaran, cantaran y bailaran a la vez y por ultimo lo haran ante Barbra, Patti y Shelbye Corocan-Leroy e Hiram palidecieron

pero no dijeron nada

-Barbra Streisand y Patti Lupone? -pregunto anonadada Rachel

-Si ellas- dijo restandole interes Russell

-No puedo creerlo,oiste Q? R-A -

Me rei - Te dije papa que si llamabamos a B iva a aceptar - todos reimos menos Rachel

-Creo que no se piensa mas,aceptamos -dijo Leroy

-Juro que ganaran muchos millones!- les dijo papa

-Confiamos en ti Russell-

-Juro que no se arrepentiran-

Habiamos terminado de comer

-Tienes aqui los porcentajes del otro dia?-pregunto Hiram

-Si los tengo en el despacho quieren verlos ahora?-

-Claro

-Chicas vallan a ver tele o no se hagan lo que quieran- se retiraron de la sala,yo mire a Rachel y le dije

-Quieres ver una pelicula?

-Claro

-Funny girl o West side Story?

-Funny girl-

-Buena eleccion-

Puse la pelicula y me sente junto a ella en un sillon de tres cuerpos.

La pelicula avanzaba y Rachel tarareaba todas las canciones mientras yo jugaba con sus dedos.

-Mi parte favorita - le susurre

-Y la mia - me dijo

No pude evitarlo y en una escena me corrieron las lagrimas. Siempre me pasaba lo mismo y no lo podia evitar.

-Hey Q, estas bien-

-Si solo que Barbra causa El efecto en mi-

-Te juro que te entiendo pero yo lloro en la otra parte- se rio

Seguimos viendo y ella apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro mientras yo seguia jugando con sus dedos. La pelicula termino y estaba dormida, Es tan linda y parece tan frajil, otra vez te tengo entre mis brazos y siento como si te tuviera siempre.

La cargue en mis brazos y me diriji hacia el despacho de papa

-Leroy, Hiram Rachel se durmio la llevare hasta mi cuarto si les parece?

-No te molestes ya nos vamos- dijeron

-Dejenla mañana Q la lleva buscar ropa- dijo Russell

-Ok esta bien,gracias Q - dijo Hiram mientras me guiñaba el ojo

-Adios,suerte- me despedi

Subi las escaleras y busque mi cuarto el cual hacia tiempo que no visitaba.Y alli estaba mi amada cama japonesa la cual pedi a los 15 años de regalo porque segun el Fen Shui era positiva para el sueño.

Deje a Rachel en la cama y busque mi pijama que era un short y una remera del musical Les Miserables.

Me meti en la cama y abrace a Rachel por la espalda.


	9. Botellas de agua y overoles azules

Hablando sobre nuestros planes

El calendario marca un nuevo dia, el despertador también lo hace ,por lo que me levanto lentamente mientras me estiro en mi cama y pestañeo dos veces para acostumbrarme a la luz que se asoma por la ventana de mi habitación.

Según el reloj son las 6 en punto ni un minuto mas ni uno dirijo al baño donde recibo mi primer contacto con el agua , que es como si me quemara y me diera un poco mas de vitalidad y poder a mi cuerpo.

Hoy es viernes y cada vienes lo dedico a una fiesta o a ensayar horas y horas hasta que el sueño me venza .

-Hola papis- les doy un beso a cada uno

-Hola hija-

-Hola mi niña-

-Me voy mas temprano porque quiero ensayar-

-Ok, ten cuidado-

-Suerte hija-

-Adios,los quiero-

Llegue a la escuela y prácticamente estaba vacía. Ahora estoy en el auditorio ensayando Define gravity, esa es mi elección para la audición.

-Something has changed within me Something is not the sameI'm through with playing by the rules Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing Too late to go back to sleepIt's time to trust my instinctsClose my eyes: and leap!  
It's time to try defying gravityI think I'll try defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I am defying gravity And you wont bring me down!  
I'm through accepting limits''cause someone says they're so Some things I cannot change But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of Losing love I guess I've lost Well, if that's loveIt comes at much too high a cost!  
I'd sooner buy defying gravityKiss me goodbye I'm defying gravityI think I'll try defying gravity And you wont bring me down!  
I'd sooner buy defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravityI think I'll try defying gravity And you won't bring me down! bring me down! ohh ohhh Ohhh!

-Bravo, bravo- se escucho resonar en todo el auditorio seguido por unos aplausos, mientras se veía una silueta en la puerta.

-¿Quinn?

-Juro que si cantas asi en la audicion,tu seras María-

-Que haces aqui?,pense que estaba sola-

-Escuchaba a mi cantante favorita-

-Gracias-

-Falta una semana para nuestra partida -

-Si,estoy muy emocionada

-Yo también, después de todo es New York -

-Lo sé, ey cantamos una canción?

-La que usted diga-

-Rolling in the deep?

There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch,  
It's bringing me out the dark  
Finally I can see your crystal clear  
Go head and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare

See how I leave with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do

There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch,  
And it's bring me out the dark

The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart and soul  
And you played it  
To the beat

Baby I have no story to be told  
But I've heard one of you  
And I'm gonna make your head burn  
Think of me in the depths of your despair  
Making a home down there  
It Reminds you of the home we shared

The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart and soul  
And you played it  
To the beat

We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart and soul  
And you played it  
To the beat

Throw your soul through every open door  
Count your blessings to find what you look for  
Turned my sorrow into treasured gold  
You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow

We could have had it all  
We could have had it all  
It all, it all it all,  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart and soul  
And you played it  
To the beat

We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart and soul  
And you played it  
To the beat

Relata Quinn.

Rachel esta hermosa, como siempre, pero hoy tengo unas terribles ganas de ir y arrancarle ese uniforme de porristas.

Me hacerque por atras y le cubri los ojos

-Usted ha visto a la mujer mas hermosa por aquí?

-Hola de nuevo-

-Hey, aqui estabas-

-Deja de molestar Fabray- dijo entre risas

-Ok, solo venía a decirte que hoy cenamos en mi casa para hablar de negocios-

-Bueno pero como a que hora es?-

-A las 8-

-Esta bien ahi estare-

-Estas bien?

-Si,solo que Santana es una idiota-

-que sucedio?

-Le dijo a Sue que soy tan baja que no tengo ni fuerza para levantar a alguien,entonces duplicara mi rutina-

-Duplicar la rutina? Esta loca?

-Solo me odia-

-Mira,cuando ella te diga que hacer tu pide hablar con Sue y dile que si no te deja en paz vas a renunciar-

-Y porque tu no te unes a las porristas?-

-Me quedan dos meses aqui en Lima, no vale la pena -

-Tienes razon-

-Casi lo olvido -

-Dime-

-Se puede usar el piano del auditorio despues del horario escolar?

-Si,pero las partituras debes devolverlas a tiempo-

-Ah ok,gracias y suerte-

-Me esperas un minuto y vamos juntas a glee?

-Si,claro-

Me sente en una de las gradas a esperar a Rachel y llame a mi mejor amiga Jessica

~Hola Jess~

~Hola cariño-

~Como estas J?

~No sabes con quien estoy saliendo

~Cuenta,cuenta

~Se llama James Parker

~El actor?

~Si y es mas lindo que en la tele

~Felicitaciones, por lo menos una de mis amigas sento cabeza

~Y de ti que me cuentas?

~Te llamo para que me organices la mejor cita del mundo pero esta vez no es San Francisco

-En donde?

-New York pero debe ser en algun teatro de Broadway

-Ok,le pido el teatro a papa-

-Gracias, gracias

-Te gusta?

-Quien?

-Rachel?

-No mi abuela -

-Si mucho

-Fabray cordero Enamorado - se reia

-Si tu la vieras te le tiras arriba-

-Ya te la tiraste?

-Queee? Estas loca, me gusta y no quiero hacer las cosas mal-

-Dioss que te han echo estupida rubia-

-Dejala en paz y vuelve a la cama- se escucho una risa

-Es Jessie?

-Si ahi te lo paso-

-Hola mi amor

-Hola J

-Como has estado?

-Bien y tu?

-Perfecto, pero cuando pensas decirme el nombre de la chica que te trae loca?

-Tu la conoses demasiado-

-Es de Carmel?

-Mmm no-

-Canta y baila no?

-Es la mejor

-Baja o alta?

-baja

-Rubia o morocha

-Morocha

-Espera ttu sales cocon Berry? -me pregunto tartamudeando

-La misma-

-Suerte con ello Q-

-Ey ella es perfecta-

-Si tu lo dices-

-Tambien digo que el 18 vamos a New York -

-Que? Porque?

-Porque papa trabaja con los Berrys en un proyecto -

-Los Fabrays estan locos, locos -

-Como digas- le colgue la llamada

Justo se acercaba Rachel

-Vamos?

-Claro

Llegamos al glee club y en una nota decia que vallamos al auditorio porque ahora serian las audiciones para la obra

-Ahora que estamos todos,les voy a decir que se adelentaron las audiciones -

-Que?

-Por?

-Esta loco?

Se armo un gran varullo que fue callado por un grito proveniente de mi voz

-Basta- todos me miraron- El señor Shue tendra una explicacion pero mientras tanto veanlo como una prueva o un reto personal en el cual se probaran a ustedes mismos- les dije

-Ademas esto sucede siempre en el teatro- aporto Rachel

-Rachel tiene razón, ahora tienen 30 minutos para alistarce-

Todos salieron a escena y se lucieron faltaba un chico Kurt, Mercedes, Finn y Rachel.

-Es el turno de Hudson Finn - dije desde mi aciento

-Hola mi nombre es Finn y. . . ¿Que rayos haces tu aqui? -grito dirijiendose a mi

-Soy la directora de la obra, pero claro no lo sabias porque en el dia del anuncio tu no estabas- lo mire con soberbia-Ahora canta

-( You are the one there i want)

-Bien hecho, te falta algo de fuerza y para la proxima respira con el diafragma-

Me miro rojo de la furia y se fue.

-Siguiente-

Por un costado se dejo ver la figura de una mujer

-Hola soy Mercedes Jones y voy a cantar I will always love you parael papel de Maria-

-Ok, suerte Mercedes-

La chica comenzo a cantar tenia una gran voz ¿pero podria opacar a Rachel?

-Bien hecho, tienes una gran voz eres una de las mejores pero dudo que tu seas la indicada para ser María-

-Claro no? porque soy negra, y porque tu te acuestas con Berry-

-Aca no se jusga por el color de piel y mucho menos por las relaciones que uno tenga - le dije

-Y para aclarar yo no me acuesto con Quinn- dijo Rachel que se habia mantenido callada al lado mio

-Ok, gracias -

Mercedes se retiro y solo faltaba Rachel

-Es tu turno estrella - le susurre y me sonrio mientras caminaba hacia el esenario

-Hola soy Rachel Barbra Berry y voy a audicionar para Maria -

Solo le sonri y acenti para dar comienzo a la performance de la sexy judia

-Eso fue genial, y llegaste a FA felicitaciones-

-Gracias-

Estabamos todos cenando en la casa de papa, mientras el hablaba de negocios.

-Y bien de que trata concretamente este proyecto-

-El proyecto se llama The New Voice y se basa en la busqueda de un nuevo cuerpo de artistas para que formen parte de la nueva obra musical ( NOMBRE DE LA OBRA). Esta busqueda consta de 5 etapas en las cuelas audicionaran al frente de las chicas -nos señalo a mi y a Rach- cantando, en la segunda etapa bailaran ante Jess, Lexy y Cassi, en la tercera actuaran ante Brody y Cher, en la 4° actuaran, cantaran y bailaran a la vez y por ultimo lo haran ante Barbra, Patti y Shelbye Corocan-Leroy e Hiram palidecieron

pero no dijeron nada

-Barbra Streisand y Patti Lupone? -pregunto anonadada Rachel

-Si ellas- dijo restandole interes Russell

-No puedo creerlo,oiste Q? R-A -

Me rei - Te dije papa que si llamabamos a B iva a aceptar - todos reimos menos Rachel

-Creo que no se piensa mas,aceptamos -dijo Leroy

-Juro que ganaran muchos millones!- les dijo papa

-Confiamos en ti Russell-

-Juro que no se arrepentiran-

Habiamos terminado de comer

-Tienes aqui los porcentajes del otro dia?-pregunto Hiram

-Si los tengo en el despacho quieren verlos ahora?-

-Claro

-Chicas vallan a ver tele o no se hagan lo que quieran- se retiraron de la sala,yo mire a Rachel y le dije

-Quieres ver una pelicula?

-Claro

-Funny girl o West side Story?

-Funny girl-

-Buena eleccion-

Puse la pelicula y me sente junto a ella en un sillon de tres cuerpos.

La pelicula avanzaba y Rachel tarareaba todas las canciones mientras yo jugaba con sus dedos.

-Mi parte favorita - le susurre

-Y la mia - me dijo

No pude evitarlo y en una escena me corrieron las lagrimas. Siempre me pasaba lo mismo y no lo podia evitar.

-Hey Q, estas bien-

-Si solo que Barbra causa El efecto en mi-

-Te juro que te entiendo pero yo lloro en la otra parte- se rio

Seguimos viendo y ella apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro mientras yo seguia jugando con sus dedos. La pelicula termino y estaba dormida, Es tan linda y parece tan frajil, otra vez te tengo entre mis brazos y siento como si te tuviera siempre.

La cargue en mis brazos y me diriji hacia el despacho de papa

-Leroy, Hiram Rachel se durmio la llevare hasta mi cuarto si les parece?

-No te molestes ya nos vamos- dijeron

-Dejenla mañana Q la lleva buscar ropa- dijo Russell

-Ok esta bien,gracias Q - dijo Hiram mientras me guiñaba el ojo

-Adios,suerte- me despedi

Subi las escaleras y busque mi cuarto el cual hacia tiempo que no visitaba.Y alli estaba mi amada cama japonesa la cual pedi a los 15 años de regalo porque segun el Fen Shui era positiva para el sueño.

Deje a Rachel en la cama y busque mi pijama que era un short y una remera del musical Les Miserables.

Me meti en la cama y abrace a Rachel por la espalda.


	10. Chapter 10

_21 horas casa de los Berrys_

_-Hija estamos en casa- anunciaron mis papas_

_-En la cocina-_

_-Hola hija,¡Quinnie!_

_-Hola señores Berrys_

_-Q nos haces sentir viejos con señores Berry_

_-O - rio Quinn- Ustedes de viejos no tienen nada, son demasia cools-_

_Mis padres se rieron y Q sonrio_

_-Veniamos a decirte que tenemos una cena con los Pierce-_

_-Ah bueno mandenle saludos a Britt-_

_-Britt? Ah cierto la rubia, es muy tierna el otro dia la vi en el Supermercado y me dijo algo de un psicologo para gatos- dijo papa Leroy asombrado_

_Quinn rio_

_-Quinn le paso el numero de una de sus amigas para que finja serlo porque B estaba triste, segun ella el gato fuma- todos reimos_

_-No nos entretenemos más,vamos a cambiarnos-_

_Despues de un rato_

_-Como lucimos?_

_-Dejenme decirles que lucen muy elegantes - dijo Q_

_-Gracias Q-_

_-Dejen de modelar y vallan-_

_-Ok nos vamos pero si Quinn te quedas con Rachel-_

_Relata Quinn_

_-Claro es un placer-_

_-Gracias Quinnie, cuidala y cuidate- me dijo Hiram_

_-No toques mi auto Rachel- grito Leroy desde la puerta_

_-OK-_

_-Te queremos Rachie- y se escucho la puerta cerrarce_

_-Oh que linda RACHIE- me reí _

_-Claro Quinnie-_

_-No señorita, usted no debe usar ese apodo_

_-Y si te doy un beso?_

_-Puede ser - se acerco y me beso la frente- no se vale- me beso la mejilla-pierdes tus intentos- me beso la nariz-Error- esta vez fue en la comisura de los labios-La ultima chance-me beso en la barbilla-No hay mas intentos perdiste el juego ahora me tendras que besar hasta que diga basta-_

_-Pfff- se giro y se fue al living_

_-Señorita vuelva aqui- la persegui y nos caimos en el sillon _

_-Que clase de modales Fabray ehh, a ti no te enseñaron que los besos no se piden? _

_-Se regalan o se roban- y cuando estabamos a centimetros ella me tomo del cuello y me beso._

_-Quieres ver una pelicula y comida china?- me pregunto entre besos_

_-Lo que tu digas cariño-_

_Terminamos de comer y estabamos acostadas en el sillon, yo estaba contra el apoya brazos y Rachel entre mis piernas con su espalda apoyada en mi pecho._

_-Es muy triste- dijo_

_-Todos hemos vivido algo asi, son las cruces que cargamos durante toda la vida-_

_-Cual es tu cruz?_

_-Creo que el divorsio de mis padres desato todo lo que soy ahora-_

_-A mi me gusta como eres no creo que ser tu sea una cruz-_

_-Tu no conoses a mi otra yo, creeme que soy realmente odiosa-_

_-Para mi eres muy dulce y tierna - me beso la mano que se encontraba en su vientre_

_-En Londres era un desastre, una mujer distinta todos los días,boracheras que duraban horas y ensima la carga que conllevaba ser famosa-_

_-Tu sabes que no puedes cambiar el pasado pero si puedes seguir adelante pensando en tu futuro-_

_-Cuando pense que el amor no existia, papa decidió traerme a Ohio y ahi estabas con tu traje de porrista saludandome y yo perdida entre tus piernas,me encandilaste en ese momento y lo sigues haciendo-_

_-Tu tambien me encandilaste rubia- me beso fue lento, tranquilo en fin PERFECTO como lo es ella._

_Los besos seguian pero no pasaría a mayores no porque yo no quiera si no porque recien hoy tuvimos nuestro primer beso, el cual fue magico._

_-Nuestro juego de 20 preguntas quedo inconcluso hoy-_

_-Entonces sigamoslo_

_-Tienes hermanos?_

_-Hija unica, pensarías en quedarte en NY despues de que finalice la obra?_

_-Si me voy a quedar para asistir a NYADA-_

_-Entonces iremos juntas -_

_-Una cancion?_

_-I dreamed a dream-¿Te gusta Emily la porrista?_

_-Estas loca? es como mi hermana y Santana gusta de ella a si que si intento algo con Em me mata-_

_-Pense que habia algo -_

_-Estas celosa? _

_-No-_

_-Mirate jajaja-_

_-Bueno si lo estoy pero es porque me gustas para mi sola-_

_-Ayy mira ese puchero- _

_-Dame un beso- _

_Rachel se acerco y nuestros labios se rozaron._

_-Ey eso no fue un beso-_

_-Claro que si,nuestros labios se tocaron asi que practicamente es un beso-_

_-Esto es un beso- la tome del cuello e hice que nuestros labios colisonaran en un beso cargado de pasion y lenguas querian tener el control, pero se acoplaban a la perfeccion_

_-Te otorgo a ti Rachel Rachie Berry,el premio como mejor besadora Oficial-_

_-Tonta, yo tambien entonces te lo entrego a ti-_

_Nos seguimos besando toda la noche y nos quedamos dormidas, Rachel en mi pecho y yo tomandola por la cintura_

_Relata el autor_

_Los señores Berry llegaron aproximadamente a las 3 de la mañana y se encontraron con su hija durmiendo practicamente sobre la rubia. _

_-Cariño, las despierto?_

_-Si para que vallan a dormir a la cama,pero primero tomales una foto-_

_Leroy tomo la foto y les susurro _

_-Chicas vallan al cuarto-_

_-Dejame dormir Q- _

_-Mmm Hola Leroy- dijo Quinn somniolenta_

_-Vallan a la cama-_

_Quinn se levanto cuidadosamente y se acerco a Rachel_

_-Vamos enana-_

_Rachel negó con la cabeza y entonces la rubia la cargo en sus brazos_

_-Que descansen Leroy,Hiram-_

_-Gracias Q, descansa- me dieron un beso en la mejilla cada uno y subí las escaleras_

_-Dudo que lo haga con lo inquieta que es Rachel- susurro Leroy_

_De hecho Rachel nunca se movía cuando dormía con la neoyorkina, se sentía protegida y cuidada, al contrario de cuando lo hacia sola que pateaba, golpeaba y se sacudía._

_-Rach?_

_-Amor?_

_-Rachel Barbra Berry levántate- La escena era muy graciosa, Quinn había ido al baño y Rachel se había caído de su cama King size pero no se había dado cuenta, es más seguía durmiendo._

_-Que ?, Que pasa? Se levanto de golpe-_

_Quinn reía por lo bajo._

_-Quieres decirme que carajo hago yo durmiendo acá? –_

_- Te caíste de la cama – seguía riendo_

_-Eres estúpida?_

_-Es que tu cara fue muy graciosa-_

_-Ja ja Ja que gracioso la pobrecita de Rachel se cayó de una altísima cama y yo me río , pero que gracioso- dijo la diva usando toda la ironía posible_

_- Venga Rachel levántate – la rubia levantó a Rachel y le dejo en la cama_

_-Puedo preguntar algo?_

_-Que?- pregunto secamente la enana_

_-No te dolio?- y Quinn nuevamente explotaba en carcajadas _

_-Idiota- Rachel se metío en la cama y se tapó_

_-No te enojes mi vida – dijo Quinn preocupada_

_- No estoy enojada-_

_- Claro que lo estas , mirame por favor-_

_Rachel se giró y la miro_

_-Ahora te voy a dar un beso y si no estás enojada me lo vas a corresponder-_

_Quinn se acercó a Rachel y esta se tapo y se giro_

_-Rach perdón si ? – la miró preocupada_

_Rachel explotó en carcajadas – Hubieras visto tu cara " Rach perdón si?" – dijo imitando su voz y riéndose como loca_

_Ja ja ja señorita Berry que graciosa , hago preocupar a su adorda Quinn porque se me da la gana-_

_Rachel seguía riendo_

_-Buenas noches rachel – Quinn se giró y Rachel le toco el hombro_

_-Que pas – no pudo terminar la frase porque Rachel le había estampado un beso._

_-Ahora si , buenas noches Q-_

_-Buenas noches mi reina-_

_Pasaron 10 minutos_

_-Rach ?_

_-Que sucede?_

_-No me puedo dormir-_

_-Cuenta ovejas-_

_-Mejor cuento los besos que me vas a dar – dijo pícaramente_

_Rachel le dio un beso- Uno- (beso)-dos-(beso)-tres-(beso)-cuatro-(beso)-cinco-(beso)-seis-(beso)-siete-(beso)- ocho-(beso)- nueve- (beso)-diez – y cuando Rachel se acerco para darle el ultimo beso Quinn la tomo del cuello y alargo el beso ._

_Al día siguiente_

_-Quinn_

_-Q_

_-Cariño_

_-Que haces aquí Finn- dijo Rachel ocultando la risa_

_-Queee? – Quinn se despertó rápidamente_

_Rachel se moría de la risa y Quinn la miraba con adoración_

_-¡RACHEL SON LAS 6 DE LA MAÑANA!_

_-Hay cosas por hacer –_

_-Como que ?_

_-El ejercicio es primordial para empezar el día-_

_-Por Dios es DOMINGO!_

_-Ya lo sé por eso, es que hoy voy al gimnacio,en la semana solo corro y uso la elíptica-_

_-No puedo creer lo que me haces hacer Berry!_

_-No seas floja-_

_-Si me das un beso-_

_-Cuando terminemos de hacer todo eso te daré todos los besos que quieras, pero ahora vamos a tu casa para buscarte ropa acorde-_

_-Como diga Sargenta Berry-_

_Las chicas se encontraban corriendo por el parque, cada una conectada a la música que sus respectivos Ipods les proveían._

_Quinn iba perdida en las piernas de Rachel mientras __la otra se perdía en su música._

_**-Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the wather- **__tarareaba y susurraba Rachel_

_En el gimnasio_

_Quinn acostumbraba siempre a hacer cuantas abdominales su cuerpo aguantara y eso es lo que estaba haciendo en este momento. Un top negro dejaba ver sus cuatro cuadraditos marcados._

_En cambio Rachel le había comenzado a pegando a una bolsa luego de fortalecer sus ya fortalecidas pierdas._

_Quinn se le acercaba por atrás y le agarro la cintura –Nosotras dos en el ring ahora-_

_Rachel asintió y le sonrió sabia que siendo cinturón negro nadie le ganaría._

_-Que te sea leve Fabray- le dijo una vez arriba del ring_

_-Apostemos algo Berry-_

_-Sueltalo_

_- si yo gano tu me dejaras que te enseña a tocar la guitarra y lavaras mi coche –_

_-Ok , pero si yo gano conseguiras las llaves de mi auto sin restricciones, trato hecho?- Rachel le extendió la mano _

_-Nuestros tratos se sellan con un beso- Quinn jalo la mano de Rachel atrayéndola a su cara y dejándole un profundo beso-_

_-El que caiga más veces es el perdedor-_

_-El limite son 20 caidas –_

_Subieron al ring y sonó la campana_

_La primera en caer fue Quinn , también fue la segunda,la tercera,la cuarta y la quinta , a Rachel se le dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara , pero no esperaba que Quinn la volteara más de 17 veces _

_-OK quedan 3 estas lista Berry?_

_Rachel volteó a Quinn una vez mas pero Quinn le ganó logrando derribar a su enana 20 veces_

_-¿Uy que paso mi vida? ¿Perdiste?- se mofaba Quinn_

_-Donde aprendiste?_

_-No solo bailo balett y canto Rachie –_

_-Crees que podrás conseguir las llaves de mi auto?-_

_-Pensaba hacerlo aunque ganara-_

_-Aww que tierna- le dio un beso_

_-Quieres ir a desayunar ?_

_4 de la tarde Aeropuerto de Lima Ohio_

_-Disculpe usted ha visto a una rubia vieja y arruinada llamada Cassandra?_

_-Vieja y arrugada tu abuela , OMG! Quinn- grito la bailariana a Quinn mientras la abrazaba_

_-Estas preciosa Cassi !_

_-Cuando quieras algo conmigo solo llámame tu sabes que no me niego-_

_-Me lo pienso- le guiño el ojo_

_-Quiero que sepas que te trae un regalo pero no te desmayes, ok mira hacia allá- dijo Casandra señalando a la otra punta del aeropuerto , donde se veía a todos sus amigos_

_- Dios!_

_Jessica fue la primera en soltar su valija y saltar a los brazos de Quinn_

_-Rubia , estas buenísima ya se hiciste mas abdominales ,tienes que dejarme ver a tus amiguitos-_

_-Jess no sabes lo que te extrañe y a tus amigas también- dijo mirándole los pechos_

_-Dejalas en paz, como se nota que hace mucho que no tienes sexo- se reia la morocha_

_Y de atrás de jessica aparecia un hermoso chico que la levanto por los aires y la hizo girar_

_-Brody !-_

_-Mi adorada Quinnie- le beso toda la cara_

_Esta vez un chico mas pequeño la abrazaba_

_-Quinn estas hermosa cariño-_

_-Tu también Jessie-_

_-Zachiee!- grito Quinn abrazando a Zach el novio de Jessie_

_-Estamos todos ?- pregunto la rubia_

_-Falto yo dijo lexy_

_-Lex , te super extrañé – la abrazo_

_-Como es eso de que Jess va a ver a mis amiguitos-dijo tocándole el abdomen a la rubia_

_-Tu también a cambio de ya sabes que- dijo mirando la parte trasera de la morocha_

_-Tu siempre puedes –_

_- Es obvio que se quedan en mi casa no ?_

_-En realidad vamos a lo de papi Russell- dijeron todos .Era una costumbre tomada por los chicos decirle a Russell papa ya que el hombre siempre los trataba como a sus hijos._

_-A eso me refería , yo estoy viviendo con papa, con Judy la relación es distante –_

_-Tienes que contárnoslo todo Quinn Fabray-_

_-Esta noche hay PIJAMADA a lo Nueva York-_

_-Yay- gritaron eufóricos_

_Casa Fabray 5 de la tarde_

_-Entonces como repartiremos las habitaciones?- pregunto Jessie_

_-Yo con la rubia no duermo siempre aprovecha y se zarpa- dijo Lexy_

_-Jess y Brody conmigo?- pregunto la rubia y los otros asintieron_

_-Cassi y Lex juntas y Jessie y Zach juntos-_

_-Perfecto-_

_Estaban todos en la pileta toando sol _

_-Oye Q , que onda los nuevos socios?- pregunto Lexy_

_-Ah de eso iba a hablarles, deben COMPORTARCE cuando ellos vengan ,verán la hija es la protagonista del musical y mi futura novia , entonces ellos son mis futuros suegros por lo que debo darles buena impresión-_

_-NOVIA tu ? jajaja , no me hagas reir dios- apuntó brody_

_-Y Taylor que era entonces?_

_-Tu noviecita de secundaria-_

_-Ustedes saben algo de ella?_

_-Sale supuestamente con el nene gay de One Direction-_

_-Harry Styles?- indago Quinn_

_-El mismo –_

_-No me lo esperaba, pensé que jugaba para nuestro vando-_

_-Querrán decir para su bando porque yo y Jess somos hetero- dijo Brody_

_-SI Jess le tiene unas ganas a Quinn-_

_-Quien dijo que no se las sacie- dijo Quinn orgullosa_

_-Ustedes dos? NO puedo creerlo- grito Zach_

_-Fue un placer acostarme contigo J- exclamo la rubia_

_-Lo mismo digo Q-_

_- Osea que prácticamente todos han estado con alguien presente en esta casa-_

_-Yo estuve con Brody,Jess,Lexy besé a Jessi,Cassiy a Zach- habló Q-Porque una rubia no me dejó avanzar- miro inquisitivamente a Cassandra_

_-Cassi tu turno- expresó Weston_

_-Con Brody y Jessie , y besé a todos –_

_-Mi turno- Lexy sonrio-Estuve con Quinn y Brody y besé a todos-_

_Jessie habló-Bueno yo con Cassi y Zach , y besé todos sus labios- exclamo a lo que todos rieron-_

_Esta vez era el turno de Zach_

_-Estuve con Jessi y los he besado a todos-_

_Y por ultimo Brody_

_-OK, Quinn , Cassi,Lexy y Jess ustedes han pasado por mi cama- les guiño un ojo y soltaron una carcajada_

_-Faltas tu Jess –_

_-Quinn y Brody , y a mis besos los han probado todos-_

_-Esta conversación se ha vuelto surrealista-_

_- Es tiempo del tequila – grito Quinn-Cassi has tu magia_


	11. Chapter 11

_21 horas casa de los Berrys_

_-Hija estamos en casa- anunciaron mis papas_

_-En la cocina-_

_-Hola hija,¡Quinnie!_

_-Hola señores Berrys_

_-Q nos haces sentir viejos con señores Berry_

_-O - rio Quinn- Ustedes de viejos no tienen nada, son demasia cools-_

_Mis padres se rieron y Q sonrio_

_-Veniamos a decirte que tenemos una cena con los Pierce-_

_-Ah bueno mandenle saludos a Britt-_

_-Britt? Ah cierto la rubia, es muy tierna el otro dia la vi en el Supermercado y me dijo algo de un psicologo para gatos- dijo papa Leroy asombrado_

_Quinn rio_

_-Quinn le paso el numero de una de sus amigas para que finja serlo porque B estaba triste, segun ella el gato fuma- todos reimos_

_-No nos entretenemos más,vamos a cambiarnos-_

_Despues de un rato_

_-Como lucimos?_

_-Dejenme decirles que lucen muy elegantes - dijo Q_

_-Gracias Q-_

_-Dejen de modelar y vallan-_

_-Ok nos vamos pero si Quinn te quedas con Rachel-_

_Relata Quinn_

_-Claro es un placer-_

_-Gracias Quinnie, cuidala y cuidate- me dijo Hiram_

_-No toques mi auto Rachel- grito Leroy desde la puerta_

_-OK-_

_-Te queremos Rachie- y se escucho la puerta cerrarce_

_-Oh que linda RACHIE- me reí _

_-Claro Quinnie-_

_-No señorita, usted no debe usar ese apodo_

_-Y si te doy un beso?_

_-Puede ser - se acerco y me beso la frente- no se vale- me beso la mejilla-pierdes tus intentos- me beso la nariz-Error- esta vez fue en la comisura de los labios-La ultima chance-me beso en la barbilla-No hay mas intentos perdiste el juego ahora me tendras que besar hasta que diga basta-_

_-Pfff- se giro y se fue al living_

_-Señorita vuelva aqui- la persegui y nos caimos en el sillon _

_-Que clase de modales Fabray ehh, a ti no te enseñaron que los besos no se piden? _

_-Se regalan o se roban- y cuando estabamos a centimetros ella me tomo del cuello y me beso._

_-Quieres ver una pelicula y comida china?- me pregunto entre besos_

_-Lo que tu digas cariño-_

_Terminamos de comer y estabamos acostadas en el sillon, yo estaba contra el apoya brazos y Rachel entre mis piernas con su espalda apoyada en mi pecho._

_-Es muy triste- dijo_

_-Todos hemos vivido algo asi, son las cruces que cargamos durante toda la vida-_

_-Cual es tu cruz?_

_-Creo que el divorcio de mis padres desato todo lo que soy ahora-_

_-A mi me gusta como eres no creo que ser tu sea una cruz-_

_-Tu no conoces a mi otra yo, creeme que soy realmente odiosa-_

_-Para mi eres muy dulce y tierna - me beso la mano que se encontraba en su vientre_

_-En Londres era un desastre, una mujer distinta todos los días,boracheras que duraban horas y encima la carga que conllevaba ser famosa-_

_-Tu sabes que no puedes cambiar el pasado pero si puedes seguir adelante pensando en tu futuro-_

_-Cuando pensé que el amor no existía, papa decidió traerme a Ohio y ahí estabas con tu traje de porrista saludándome y yo perdida entre tus piernas, me encandilaste en ese momento y lo sigues haciendo-_

_-Tu también me encandilaste rubia- me beso fue lento, tranquilo en fin PERFECTO como lo es ella._

_Los besos seguían pero no pasaría a mayores no porque yo no quiera si no porque recién hoy tuvimos nuestro primer beso, el cual fue mágico._

_-Nuestro juego de 20 preguntas quedo inconcluso hoy-_

_-Entonces sigámoslo_

_-Tienes hermanos?_

_-Hija única, pensarías en quedarte en NY después de que finalice la obra?_

_-Si me voy a quedar para asistir a NYADA-_

_-Entonces iremos juntas -_

_-Una canción?_

_-I dreamed a dream-¿Te gusta Emily la porrista?_

_-Estas loca? es como mi hermana y Santana gusta de ella a si que si intento algo con Em me mata-_

_-Pense que habia algo -_

_-Estas celosa? _

_-No-_

_-Mirate jajaja-_

_-Bueno si lo estoy pero es porque me gustas para mi sola-_

_-Ayy mira ese puchero- _

_-Dame un beso- _

_Rachel se acerco y nuestros labios se rozaron._

_-Ey eso no fue un beso-_

_-Claro que si,nuestros labios se tocaron asi que practicamente es un beso-_

_-Esto es un beso- la tome del cuello e hice que nuestros labios colisionaran en un beso cargado de pasion y lenguas querian tener el control, pero se acoplaban a la perfeccion_

_-Te otorgo a ti Rachel Rachie Berry,el premio como mejor besadora Oficial-_

_-Tonta, yo también entonces te lo entrego a ti-_

_Nos seguimos besando toda la noche y nos quedamos dormidas, Rachel en mi pecho y yo tomándola por la cintura_

_Relata el autor_

_Los señores Berry llegaron aproximadamente a las 3 de la mañana y se encontraron con su hija durmiendo prácticamente sobre la rubia. _

_-Cariño, las despierto?_

_-Si para que vallan a dormir a la cama, pero primero tómales una foto-_

_Leroy tomo la foto y les susurro _

_-Chicas vallan al cuarto-_

_-Dejame dormir Q- _

_-Mmm Hola Leroy- dijo Quinn somniolenta_

_-Vallan a la cama-_

_Quinn se levanto cuidadosamente y se acerco a Rachel_

_-Vamos enana-_

_Rachel negó con la cabeza y entonces la rubia la cargo en sus brazos_

_-Que descansen Leroy,Hiram-_

_-Gracias Q, descansa- me dieron un beso en la mejilla cada uno y subí las escaleras_

_-Dudo que lo haga con lo inquieta que es Rachel- susurro Leroy_

_De hecho Rachel nunca se movía cuando dormía con la neoyorkina, se sentía protegida y cuidada, al contrario de cuando lo hacia sola que pateaba, golpeaba y se sacudía._

_-Rach?_

_-Amor?_

_-Rachel Barbra Berry levántate- La escena era muy graciosa, Quinn había ido al baño y Rachel se había caído de su cama King size pero no se había dado cuenta, es más seguía durmiendo._

_-Que ?, Que pasa? Se levanto de golpe-_

_Quinn reía por lo bajo._

_-Quieres decirme que carajo hago yo durmiendo acá? –_

_- Te caíste de la cama – seguía riendo_

_-Eres estúpida?_

_-Es que tu cara fue muy graciosa-_

_-Ja ja Ja que gracioso la pobrecita de Rachel se cayó de una altísima cama y yo me río , pero que gracioso- dijo la diva usando toda la ironía posible_

_- Venga Rachel levántate – la rubia levantó a Rachel y le dejo en la cama-Puedo preguntar algo?_

_-Que?- pregunto secamente la enana_

_-No te dolio?- y Quinn nuevamente explotaba en carcajadas _

_-Idiota- Rachel se metío en la cama y se tapó_

_-No te enojes mi vida – dijo Quinn preocupada_

_- No estoy enojada-_

_- Claro que lo estas , mírame por favor-_

_Rachel se giró y la miro_

_-Ahora te voy a dar un beso y si no estás enojada me lo vas a corresponder-_

_Quinn se acercó a Rachel y esta se tapo y se giro_

_-Rach perdón si ? – la miró preocupada_

_Rachel explotó en carcajadas – Hubieras visto tu cara " Rach perdón si?" – dijo imitando su voz y riéndose como loca_

_Ja ja ja señorita Berry que graciosa , hago preocupar a mi adorada Quinn porque se me da la gana-_

_Rachel seguía riendo_

_-Buenas noches rachel – Quinn se giró y Rachel le toco el hombro_

_-Que pas – no pudo terminar la frase porque Rachel le había estampado un beso._

_-Ahora si , buenas noches Q-_

_-Buenas noches mi reina-_

_Pasaron 10 minutos_

_-Rach ?_

_-Que sucede?_

_-No me puedo dormir-_

_-Cuenta ovejas-_

_-Mejor cuento los besos que me vas a dar – dijo pícaramente_

_Rachel le dio un beso- Uno- (beso)-dos-(beso)-tres-(beso)-cuatro-(beso)-cinco-(beso)-seis-(beso)-siete-(beso)- ocho-(beso)- nueve- (beso)-diez – y cuando Rachel se acerco para darle el ultimo beso Quinn la tomo del cuello y alargo el beso ._

_Al día siguiente_

_-Quinn_

_-Q_

_-Cariño_

_-Que haces aquí Finn- dijo Rachel ocultando la risa_

_-Queee? – Quinn se despertó rápidamente_

_Rachel se moría de la risa y Quinn la miraba con los ojos apenas abiertos_

_-¡RACHEL SON LAS 6 DE LA MAÑANA!_

_-Hay cosas por hacer –_

_-Como que ?_

_-El ejercicio es primordial para empezar el día-_

_-Por Dios es DOMINGO!_

_-Ya lo sé por eso, es que hoy voy al gimnacio,en la semana solo corro y uso la elíptica-_

_-No puedo creer lo que me haces hacer Berry!_

_-No seas floja-_

_-Si me das un beso-_

_-Cuando terminemos de hacer todo eso te daré todos los besos que quieras, pero ahora vamos a tu casa para buscarte ropa acorde-_

_-Como diga Sargenta Berry-_

_Las chicas se encontraban corriendo por el parque, cada una conectada a la música que sus respectivos Ipods les proveían._

_Quinn iba perdida en las piernas de Rachel mientras __la otra se perdía en su música._

_**-Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the wather- **__tarareaba y susurraba Rachel_

_En el gimnasio_

_Quinn acostumbraba siempre a hacer cuantas abdominales su cuerpo aguantara y eso es lo que estaba haciendo en este momento. Un top negro dejaba ver sus cuadraditos marcados._

_En cambio Rachel había comenzado a pegando a una bolsa luego de fortalecer sus ya fortalecidas pierdas._

_Quinn se le acercaba por atrás y le agarro la cintura –Nosotras dos en el ring ahora-_

_Rachel asintió y le sonrió sabia que siendo cinturón negro nadie le ganaría._

_-Que te sea leve Fabray- le dijo una vez arriba del ring_

_-Apostemos algo Berry-_

_-Suéltalo_

_- si yo gano tu me dejaras que te enseña a tocar la guitarra y lavaras mi coche –_

_-Ok , pero si yo gano conseguirás las llaves de mi auto sin restricciones, trato hecho?- Rachel le extendió la mano _

_-Nuestros tratos se sellan con un beso- Quinn jalo la mano de Rachel atrayéndola a su cara y dejándole un profundo beso-_

_-El que caiga más veces es el perdedor-_

_-El límite son 20 caídas –_

_Subieron al ring y sonó la campana_

_La primera en caer fue Quinn , también fue la segunda, la tercera, la cuarta y la quinta , a Rachel se le dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara , pero no esperaba que Quinn la volteara más de 17 veces _

_-OK quedan 3 estas lista Berry?_

_Rachel volteó a Quinn una vez mas pero Quinn le ganó logrando derribar a su enana 20 veces_

_-¿Uy que paso mi vida? ¿Perdiste?- se mofaba Quinn_

_-Donde aprendiste?_

_-No solo bailo balett y canto Rachie –_

_-Crees que podrás conseguir las llaves de mi auto?-_

_-Pensaba hacerlo aunque ganara-_

_-Aww que tierna- le dio un beso_

_-Quieres ir a desayunar ?_

_4 de la tarde Aeropuerto de Lima Ohio_

_-Disculpe usted ha visto a una rubia vieja y arruinada llamada Cassandra?_

_-Vieja y arrugada tu abuela , OMG! Quinn- grito la bailarina a Quinn mientras la abrazaba_

_-Estas preciosa Cassi !_

_-Cuando quieras algo conmigo solo llámame tu sabes que no me niego-_

_-Me lo pienso- le guiño el ojo_

_-Quiero que sepas que te trae un regalo pero no te desmayes, ok mira hacia allá- dijo Casandra señalando a la otra punta del aeropuerto , donde se veía a todos sus amigos_

_- Dios!_

_Jessica fue la primera en soltar su valija y saltar a los brazos de Quinn_

_-Rubia , estas buenísima ya se hiciste mas abdominales ,tienes que dejarme ver a tus amiguitos-_

_-Jess no sabes lo que te extrañe y a tus amigas también- dijo mirándole los pechos_

_-Dejalas en paz, como se nota que hace mucho que no tienes sexo- se reia la morocha_

_Y de atrás de jessica aparecia un hermoso chico que la levanto por los aires y la hizo girar_

_-Brody !-_

_-Mi adorada Quinnie- le beso toda la cara_

_Esta vez un chico mas pequeño la abrazaba_

_-Quinn estas hermosa cariño-_

_-Tu también Jessie-_

_-Zachiee!- grito Quinn abrazando a Zach el novio de Jessie_

_-Estamos todos ?- pregunto la rubia_

_-Falto yo dijo lexy_

_-Lex , te super extrañé – la abrazo_

_-Como es eso de que Jess va a ver a mis amiguitos-dijo tocándole el abdomen a la rubia_

_-Tu también a cambio de ya sabes que- dijo mirando la parte trasera de la morocha_

_-Tu siempre puedes –_

_- Es obvio que se quedan en mi casa no ?_

_-En realidad vamos a lo de papi Russell- dijeron todos .Era una costumbre tomada por los chicos decirle a Russell papa ya que el hombre siempre los trataba como a sus hijos._

_-A eso me refería , yo estoy viviendo con papa, con Judy la relación es distante –_

_-Tienes que contárnoslo todo Quinn Fabray-_

_-Esta noche hay PIJAMADA a lo Nueva York-_

_-Yay- gritaron eufóricos_

_Casa Fabray 5 de la tarde_

_-Entonces como repartiremos las habitaciones?- pregunto Jessie_

_-Yo con la rubia no duermo siempre aprovecha y se zarpa- dijo Lexy_

_-Jess y Brody conmigo?- pregunto la rubia y los otros asintieron_

_-Cassi y Lex juntas y Jessie y Zach juntos-_

_-Perfecto-_

_Estaban todos en la pileta tomando sol _

_-Oye Q , que onda los nuevos socios?- pregunto Lexy_

_-Ah de eso iba a hablarles, deben COMPORTARCE cuando ellos vengan ,verán la hija es la protagonista del musical y mi futura novia , entonces ellos son mis futuros suegros por lo que debo darles buena impresión-_

_-NOVIA tu ? jajaja , no me hagas reir dios- apuntó brody_

_-Y Taylor que era entonces?_

_-Tu noviecita de secundaria- _

_-Ustedes saben algo de ella?_

_-Sale supuestamente con el nene gay de One Direction-_

_-Harry Styles?- indago Quinn_

_-El mismo –_

_-No me lo esperaba, pensé que jugaba para nuestro vando-_

_-Querrán decir para su bando porque yo y Jess somos hetero- dijo Brody_

_-SI Jess le tiene unas ganas a Quinn-_

_-Quien dijo que no se las sacie- dijo Quinn orgullosa_

_-Ustedes dos? NO puedo creerlo- grito Zach_

_-Fue un placer acostarme contigo J- exclamo la rubia_

_-Lo mismo digo Q-_

_- Osea que prácticamente todos han estado con alguien presente en esta casa-_

_-Yo estuve con Brody,Jess,Lexy besé a Jessi,Cassiy a Zach- habló Q-Porque una rubia no me dejó avanzar- miro inquisitivamente a Cassandra_

_-Cassi tu turno- expresó Weston_

_-Con Brody y Jessie , y besé a todos –_

_-Mi turno- Lexy sonrio-Estuve con Quinn y Brody y besé a todos-_

_Jessie habló-Bueno yo con Cassi y Zach , y besé todos sus labios- exclamo a lo que todos rieron-_

_Esta vez era el turno de Zach_

_-Estuve con Jessi y los he besado a todos-_

_Y por ultimo Brody_

_-OK, Quinn , Cassi,Lexy y Jess ustedes han pasado por mi cama- les guiño un ojo y soltaron una carcajada_

_-Faltas tu Jess –_

_-Quinn y Brody , y a mis besos los han probado todos-_

_-Esta conversación se ha vuelto surrealista-_

_- Es tiempo del tequila – grito Quinn-Cassi has tu magia_

_Cassandra entro a la casa , buscó en las valijas y salió de nuevo al patio pero esta vez con una botella de Tequila_

_-Beberemos solo un poco y si viene mi padre todos nos vamos a las habitaciones y fingimos dormir ok?_

_-Si_

_-Pero antes ¿ Alguien sabe algo de Shelbye?_

_-Se quedó en NY pero dice que te extraña mucho y que te quiere de vuelta-_

_-Q , quédate tranquila nosotros te cubrimos ante las preguntas de los periodistas-_

_-Les juro que yo me quiero volver !No soporto este estúpido pueblo ,si no fuera por Rachel ya hubiera muerto del aburrimiento- dijo Quinn bebiendo el primer sorbo_

_-Cuando vuelvas retomaras con los escenarios de Broadway o seguirás con tu CD?-pregunto Lexy_

_-Voy a terminar el segundo CD –_

_-Todavía no entiendo que le viste a Berry?- chilló Jessie_

_-Cuando la conocí me perdí en su figura y lo primero que pensé es que me la llevaría a la cama ,pero el tiempo fue pasando y me he dado cuenta de que la quiero!_

_-La besaste?- preguntó Brody_

_-Si, fue lejos el mejor beso del mundo-_

_-Nuestra Quinnie se ha enamorado –_

_Dos horas después_


	12. El desnudo

Estaban dormidos pero aun eran las 7 de la tarde y todos llevaban alcohol en sus venas. Cassi, Brody y Quinn eran los principales afectados. Jess y Zach como siempre eran los menos perjudicados.

Cada vez que salian o se juntaban a pasar el rato , los cinco amigos terminaban de esa forma y no había nada que los haga cambiar, ¿Eran felices? Quizá pero lo eran mas con una botella de tequila bajo sus brazos  
-Quinn?-  
-Quinnie?  
-Hija estas en casa?  
Russell al no ver a Quinn decidió subir al segundo piso donde se encontraba el cuarto de su hija.  
-Q? -toco la puerta pero como no abrieron decidio entrar  
-Lucy Quinn Fabray has roto tu promesa-  
-Mmm-  
Russell entro al baño y busco un vaso con agua que se encargo de voltear sobre la rubia  
-Que carajo?  
-Rompiste la promesa-  
-Queee?- Quinn comenzo a reirse -Son Jess y Brody papa-  
-Ah perdon Quinnie-  
-Ahora puedes seguir con lo tuyo-  
-Vengo a decirte que en media hora llegan los Berry-  
-WTF? - Quinn salto de la cama y corrio hasta la ducha. A los 10 minutos salio cambiada  
-ARRIBA- les grito a Jessica y a Brody, despues desperto a los demas y les dijo que los esperaba abajo

-Ok los llame aca para que tengan una buena conducta ante los Berrys-  
-Punto numero 1 nada de bromas sobre los homosexuales, dos nada de bromas sobre Taylor,tres ni se les ocurra nombrar algo de mis compañeras nocturnas ok?-  
-Si señor- dijeron al unisono  
Sono el timbre y Quinn corrió hacia la puerta  
-Hola Leroy, Hiram- les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno  
-Hola hermosa- le susurro a Rachel y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios

Estaban todos sentados comiendo mientras Russell explicaba todo.  
-En resumen va a ser una eleccion del cuerpo de teatro a partir de varias estapas que los concursantes tendran que pasar-  
-Rachel tu audicionaras para el papel principal- pregunto Jessica  
-Si, me encantó el desarrollo de la historia y quiero intentarlo.  
-Eso es genial-  
-Sabes que hay un desnudo?-hablo Weston  
-QUEE? - grito Quinn- Por que yo no sabia eso?  
-Ralph cambio la escena a ultimo momento-  
-Esta mas que claro que borraremos esa escena- exclamo la rubia.  
Quinn pov  
_Es obvio que mi novia,bueno que Rachel no se desnudara adelante de miles de personas,ni si quiera se desvistio en frente mio._  
-La escena no se cambia y punto, a menos que tu Rachel estes en desacuerdo- dijo mi padre  
-Yo no tengo problema- _Quee? Mi casi novia esta de acuerdo? Eso no va a pasar._  
-Cuando viene Babra?- pregunto cassi  
-Al final y ustedes no pueden hacercarse a ella a menos que esten sobrios - Russel nos señaló ami y a Cassandra  
-Yo?- interrogé finjiendo estar ofendida  
-Si,tu, o no recuerdas lo que paso con Shelbye?- Brody, jess y lexy rieron  
-Ok vale aclarar que no pasó nada, y S no se quejó-  
-Dejemos de hablar de Q y hablemos de amor hace cuanto ustedes estan juntos?- pregunto Brody a los Berrys  
-Hace 20 años de casados-  
-Que hermoso, ojala lo mio con J dure mucho- dijo Zachary enamorado y Jessie le dio un beso  
-Suelta a mi chico- le grite a Jessie arrojandole un pedazo de pan en la cara.  
-Deja a los Zachassie en paz rubia hueca- dijo Cassandra defendiendo a la pareja-Estas celosa porque tu ni tienes con quien unir tu nombre-  
-Claro porque tu si- retruqué  
-Siempre tendre a Lexy- Cassi le dio un pico a Lexy  
-WANKY- grité  
-Que es Zachassie y Wanky?- pregunto agena a todo Rachel  
y Jessie le explico  
-Zachassie es la union de mi nombre y el de Zach, por ejemplo y Wanky es una palabra usada para decir que hay tension sexual o que algo es caliente-  
o FABERRY- se rio Brody y papá le pego en broma en la cabeza.  
-Deja de molestar-  
La cena termino entre risas y bromas  
-Ahora que todos mis niños estan juntos y contamos con la presencia de Rachel debemos cantar algo-propuso Russell  
-Some nigths  
Yo como siempre me apropie del piano y los otros se ubicaron en los sillones.  
Despues de cantar me sente con los otros al lado de Rachel e inconcientemente me puse a jugar con sus dedos  
-Rach necesito mostrarte algo- tome a la morocha de la mano y la lleve a la terraza.  
-Que hacemos aquí?  
-Necesitaba hacer esto- Le di un beso que la dejo muda y le indiqué que nos acostemos en la amaca paraguaya.  
Rachel estaba acostada a mi lado y repartia besos por toda mi cara sin tocarme los labios.  
-No me vas a dar ni un besito?-Mr beso la nariz  
-Mejor dicho, no me vas a dejar provar tu boca en toda la noche?-  
-Solo si respondes algo-  
-Pregunta -  
-Porque te molestaste con lo de la escena del desnudo?-  
-Pregunta otra cosa mejor  
-Quinn!  
-No te enojes bonita que despues tendras arrugas aunque lo sexy no se te irá nunca-  
-Deja de desviar la conversacion y responde-  
-Yo se que tu no eres mi novia,pero no quiero que miles de personas te vean desnuda y menos si la mayoria son unos viejos babosos, porque teniendo en cuenta la gente que va a Broadway son todos ya bastantes mayorcitos- dije sin respirar  
-Respira,respira- me acaricio la mejilla y cerre los ojos ante el contacto-No puedo creer que Quinn Fabray este celosa simplemente por el hecho de que haré topless-  
-Si te celo es porque me importas y te quiero-  
-Hay, yo tambien te quiero rubia-  
-Ahora me das un besito -pregunte tiernamente  
Nos besamos por como 10 minutos  
-Eres la enana mas tierna, adorable, buena y sensual del mundo-  
-Te falto egocentrica- interrumpio Jessie  
-Fuera James- le grite  
-Me voy pero por si te importa, Russell se la dió a Brody-  
-Aaa mi bbebé?-pregunte tartamudeando y el morocho asintio  
y salí corriendo.

Si había algo en este mundo era que alguien tocara su motocicleta ,era su objeto mas preciado,el amor de su vida,en fin su todo y no permitiría que Brody por mas amigo que fuera se acercara a menos de 10 metros de ella  
Relata Rachel  
-Es mentira no?- pregunté  
-Necesitaba hablar contigo-  
-Dime-  
-Quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo que te hice pasar-  
-Dios!Casi pierdo la virginidad contigo idiota-  
-Por eso quiero explicarte todo,tu sabes que no es facil caminar de la mano por las calles de Lima y mas si tu pareja es de tu mismo sexo-hizi una pausa- Yo decidí ocultar mi homosexualidad y que mejor que quitarle la virginidad a una chica-  
-Eres un cerdo-  
-Necesitaba a alguien conmigo y tu eras del mismo rubro, vamos teniamos cosas en comun y eras buen partido-  
-Tienes el descaro de decirme esto en la cara -  
-Solo quiero tus disculpas-  
-Y yo que pensé que habias cambiado, veo que sigues siendo el mismo cretino  
-Rachel no te hagas tu tambien lo querias, parecias gata en celo paseandote con tus faldas cortas por ahí -No aguante un segundo mas y le di una bofetada pero Quinn aparecia atras mio  
-Que pasó aquí?  
-Preguntale a el ex de la gata en celo- tras decir eso me marche de ahí, mis padres no estaban por lo que camine hasta el parque  
-Finn?-pregunte luego de ver una sombra llorar  
-Rachel que haces aquí?  
No soporte y mi llanto acompaño al de Finn. Dos almas en pena desprendiendo agua por sus lagrimales enfrentados al lago donde se veía el perfecto y sombrio reflejo de la de pelicula pero no, aquellos eramos Finn y yo la pareja del Mckinley, compañeros y amigos lamantablemente hoy solo eramos compañeros.  
-Que sucedio Finn?-  
-Yo ya no tengo nada,papa murio, no me voy a graduar y si lo hago no entrare a la universidad- se lamentaba-Y tu?  
-Recuerdas a Jessie? -pregunte y el asintio-Es amigo de Quinn y acabamos de discutir fuertemente,me llamo gata en celo y tu sabes que a mi los insultos no me van-  
Nos miramos y nos abrazamos  
-Dios enana si que corres rapido- dijo Quinn con los tacones en la mano y algo agitada  
-Que haces aqui Quinn?  
-Bueno yo mejor me voy-dijo Finn haciéndose el desentendido  
-Ya te he dicho que te quiero y que me importas, por eso estoy aquí-  
-Hace frio vuelve mañana hablamos-  
-Ok pero tu tambien ve a tu casa- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue

Ya me había acostado pero sentí unos golpes en el ventanal del balcon,me levante seguro sería Puck. -Que quieres Puck?- dije aun con los ojos cerrados -Esta abierto sube- volví a mi cama.  
Escuche unos pasos y abri espacio entre las sabanas aun con los ojos cuerpo me abrazó  
-Que carajo?- grite cuando vi que no era Puck  
-Asi que esperabas a Nohan-  
-Quinn que haces aquí?-  
-Tu me dijiste que mañana hablabamos y oficialmente es lunes -  
-Mas tarde te digo, duerme- me giré y seguí durmiendo.  
-No,ahora-  
-Ok que quieres saber-  
-Porque Jessie es un cerdo o porque tu eres una gata en celo?  
-Porque discutimos y el me dijo gato-  
-Confía en mi Rachel- me tomo las manos  
-Yo le dije cerdo porque durante un tiempo el me usó, intento quitarme la virginidad, dijo que a el nunca le importé.Aunque ya ni lo quiera el fue muy importante, lo consideré el amor de mi vida y yo solo fui su tapadera- una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla  
-No llores mi vida, tu sabes que eres muy valiosa y especial,no porque un idiota como Jessie no se de cuenta significa que no lo eres-  
Seguí sollozando  
-Dejame probarte que yo te puedo querer como nadie,pero solo dame una oportunidad-  
-Quinn yo acepte la cita en Nueva York,esa es tu oportunidad y espero que la aproveches porque me gustas mucho-  
-Tu también me gustas mucho, muchisimo y si decides irte con otro me gustaría que me lo digas antes de que suceda-  
-Antes de que?  
-De que me enamore de ti mas de lo que ya estoy-  
Asdfghjkl sorry re cortito pero lo tenia que cortar ahi para darle mas drama a la sin drama no hay historia y sin historia no hay Faberry y sin Faberry morimos (? Okno estoy re loca pero gracias por sus comentarios via su review para que siga publicando please. Proximo capitulo :Quinn mete la pata y Rachel se lo hace saber

Ahh y una ultima cosita… acabo de crear un blog en tumblr en el que voy a publicar imágenes ilustrativas sobre este fic y otras cosas bueno no me olvido nada, nos vemos


	13. Cachetadas y Resacas

-Quinn?-  
-Quinn,en serio cada vez que duerma contigo no me vas a dejar levantar?-usó un tono frustrado porque hacía una hora que intentaba zafarse del brazo de Quinn que la tenía aprisionada.  
-Quédate quieta enana-  
-Me estas jodiendo?  
-NO-

Hay algo mas lindo en este mundo que la persona que quieres te abraze y no te quiera soltar? Como dicen algunos "Hay un traje que se amolda a todos los cuerpos, un abrazo" y el abrazo que Quinn le regalaba a Rachel mientras seguía bajo los brazos de Morfeo se amoldaba perfectamente a la pequeña diva  
-Y si te digo que Leroy e Hiram te vieron entrar por la ventana y me retaron por no abrirte la puerta y hacerte trepar al arbol?-  
-¿En serio?  
-Ah claro ahora despertarte -ironizó  
-Es que para que me haces levantar temprano si es feriado?-  
-No te iba a despertar pero como tu no me sueltas lo tuve que hacer-  
-No te pienso soltar si eso es lo que pretendes-  
-Te hago waffles -  
-Mmm algo mas convincente-  
-Te cocino algo-  
-Ya se que me mientes, tu no cocinas lo hace la cocinera que Tu padre Hiram Contrato porque alguien casi incendia la cocina-Rachel palideció su padre había revelado su secreto

Relata Rachel  
-Traidor, prometió guardar el secreto-  
-Entonces?-

-Te dejo ver el video mas vergonzoso que tengo-  
-Trato hecho- me dio un corto beso en los labios y se levanto.  
Baje a la cocina mientras Q se bañaba y preparé los cuando estaba sirviendo el cafe lo volqué en mi remera.  
-Mierda- exclame y me quite la blusa quedando solo en sosten, justo bajo Quinn, me miro y se quedo helada  
-Enana esos abdominales,DIOS- me dijo casi babeando  
-Deja de mirarme asi y ayudame- me gire y subi a mi cuarto me cambie y volvi al comedor.  
-Listo?  
-Lo siento- dijo bajando la cabeza  
-Por?  
-Por mirarte así quizá a ti te molesto pero no pude evitarlo-  
-Que dulce,pero tranquila no me molesto- le di un beso y me servi cafe  
-Ven aquí- me dijo y me sento sobre sus piernas  
-Haces algo hoy- preguntó  
-Hoy es la PuckerBerry party-  
-Y que es?  
-La mejor fiesta de Ohio y este año es en mi casa-  
-Genial, en Londres teniamos fiestas todas las semanas y extrañaba eso-  
-Estas invitada y pueden venir los chicos de la obra-  
-De hecho se marcharon hace una hora,me enviaron un texto-  
-Jessica es la actriz de The Vampires Diaries?-  
-Si,es muy buena actriz  
-Lo sé, amo su serie-  
-Y tus padres?  
-Se fueron, vuelven mañana-  
-Por eso la fiesta?  
-No, ellos saben que haré la PuckerBerry Fest-

La musica resonaba por toda la cuadra y los vidrios parecian estallar ante los golpes producto de la musica tan mi auto y abri la puerta de la mansion Berry.  
-Hola Q- grito Puck desde arriba de un sillon  
-Puck!- choque las manos con el chico y me acerque a Brittany  
-Hola Britt-  
-Hola Q, bailamos?  
Brittany me llevo al centro de la pista y bailamos un rato.  
Decidí buscar a Rachel pero lo que ví no me gusto nada.  
Mi Rachel estaba sentada sobre Sam mientras este le tocaba el cabello.  
Me acerque y se levanto para darme un beso.  
-Hola Q,estas hermosa-  
-Hola Rach tu tambien cariño- la bese apasionadamente y mire a Sam con aires de superioridad.  
-Vamos a bailar- me tomo de la mano y bailamos muy pegadas.  
-Fabray!- alcance a escuchar y vi a Santana llamándome.  
-Ya vengo Rach- me aleje de Rachel y busque a Santana.  
-Hola San,estas preciosa-  
-Tengo que hacer algo- me tomo de la cara y me estampo un beso  
-Que haces Santana-  
-No me gustas rubia pero necesitaba darle celos a la morocha de alla-  
-¿Te gusta Fields?  
-Si, la conoces?  
-Claro, es nadadora siempre iba a las fiestas de Nueva York-  
-QUEE?  
-Es buena chica,tambien lo es en la cama- le guiñe el ojo  
-Enseñame a conquistarla, no se como lo haces-  
-No creo que te haga falta que te enseñe, solo ve y arrastrala hasta la pista y luego ¡ZAZ! la besas  
-Ok gracias Q-  
-Suerte-  
Salude a Kitty que estaba con Marley, ellas me hacen recordar a Taylor y a mi.  
-Volví- le susurre a Rachel por atras pero lo unico que recibí fue un sertero cachetazo en la mejilla derecha. Rachel salió furiosa por la puerta de servicio y la segui pero vi como se abrazaba a Finn.  
Le hice una seña al gigante para que se alejara y tome la mano de Rachel  
-Sueltame, ¿Que quieres?  
-Una explicacion quiza?  
-Tu te lo buscaste solita- se giro para marcharce y la detuve  
-Porque te enojaste?  
-Porque eres hipocrita, primero miras a Sam como si quisieras matarlo solo por el hecho que que me sente sobre él, pero luego vas tú y besas a Santana siendo que la noche anterior me dijiste "Dime antes de que me enamore de ti mas de lo que ya estoy " y bla bla bla-  
-Primero mire a Sam así porque yo no quiero que estes cerca de otros porque se que cualquiera quisiera estar contigo y yo solo soy una chica cualquiera que solo toca la guitarra y el piano, que la tuvieron que enviar a un pueblo desierto porque su vida era una mierda y que esta completamente enamorada de tí-respire y segui hablando- Segundo yo no bese a Santana,ella me beso a mi y fue para darle celos a Emily Fields-  
-Entonces que son esos rumores de que se te vio entrar a pas duchas con Santana? O cuando dicen que te encamaste a mi mejor amiga?  
-Dios Rachel! Tu estas en las duchas al mismo tiempo que Santana es practicamente imposible que no nos ubieras visto-  
-Digamos que te creo, pero que me dices de Emily?  
-Bueno lo de Em fue hace mucho, y. a ti ni te conocía-  
-Bueno como digas- se estaba por ir pero la sostuve de la cintura  
-No como diga no, ¿Sabes algo? Hace cuanto te conocí?  
-Cuatro meses?  
-No,cuatro meses y 11 días y desde el día que te conocí no he tenido sexo con nadie y¿sabes las ganas que tengo? Pero no importa, porque estoy esperando el momento para hacer el amor contigo porque no solo sera sexo;Tu crees que si nonte quisiera ya ubiera hecho reales los rumores?-  
-Yo te quiero,pero se me hace dificil confiar en ti-  
-Yo te quiero y me haría muy feliz que confiaras en mi-  
-Portate bien y veremos-  
-Ni un besito para esta buena chica?- se rio y me beso -Vamos adentro necesito Tequila -  
Una vez dentro de la casa y un vaso de tequila en mano dispuce a besar a Rachel.  
-Juguemos-grito Puck con una botella en la se formo un pequeño circulo formado por los chicos del glee club  
-FABERRY VENGAN A JUGAR YA!  
Nos acercamos y Santana giro primero  
-Porquee Dios? Porque?- se quejaba luego de ver l  
a botella apuntar a Finn  
-No ni loco beso a Santana- dijo Finn  
-Es solo un beso- chillo artie que se notaba su ebriedad  
Finn y Santana se besaron y luego del beso la latina se enjuago la boca  
-Britt tu turno- la rubia se beso con Sam y este estaba emocionado  
-Kitty!-La porrista giro la botella y esta vez fue mi turno -Ven aquí rubia- me tomo de la remera y me beso fuertemente.  
-Berry tu turno- la botella señalaba a Blaine y este beso a MI Rachel, empezo tranquilo pero despues pude ver la lengua de ese niño en mi chica.  
-Vamos soltando- los separé y Blaine le guiño el ojo.  
-Fabgay- me apuro Santana  
Gire la botella de tequila y apunto a. ..  
-Ven aqui preciosa- tome a Rachel por la cintura y nuestros labios se unieron sincronizadamente .Un beso, solo era un beso pero un calor invadía mis sentidos y la ayuda del alcohol en mi sistema no era una buena combinación .Supongo que esta noche seremos mi mano y yo.  
-Sepárense- dijo Kurt balbuceando, quiza el tequila no sea bueno para su sistema nervioso.  
En fin... la fiesta se iba acabando asi como lo hacian los vasos que consumia Rachel,quien bailaba sobre la isla de la cocina, ella estaba a punto de sacarce el vestido mientras era incitada por Brittany que llevaba solo un sosten cubriendo su torso.  
En un segundo pude ver como 1 flash impactaba sobre el cuerpo tecnicamente desnudo de dichoso chico era Azimio un estupido jugador de futbol que solia molestar a mi enana pero ahora estaba babeando por ella.  
-Borra la foto- lo mire seriamente  
-En tus sueños rubia-  
-Borrala- estaba tranquila sabia que si el no la borraba yo lo haria.  
-Pierdete- en un movimiento tome el telefono del tipo y lo estrelle contra la pared  
-Y ahora?- le dije ironicamente  
-Puta- intento pegarme pero yo era mas rapida y con un poco de esfuerzo y un golpe en la nuca logre derrivarlo.  
-No te metas conmigo-lo mire y me dirijí a Rachel-Vamos cariño yo me encargo de sacar a la gente de tu casa-  
-No quiero Q- seguia tomando por lo que le quite el vaso y la cargue en mi hombro.  
Subí a la habitacion de Rachel y saque a una parejita que estaban por pasar a la accion.  
-Duerme Rach- le di un beso en la frente  
-Te quedas a dormir verdad?,porfi- suplico  
-Si,descanza,luego te traigo tu vaso con agua y una aspirina-  
-Gracias,te quiero-  
-Yo mas- tras decirle eso abandone la habitacion y apague la musica.  
Se escucharon unos abucheos y use el microfono para hablar.  
-Bien esta fiesta se acabo pero ahora todos deben ayudarme a limpiar este chiquero porque en 2 horas vienen los berrys y si no quieren que ellos llamen a la policia mas les vale dejar esta casa como nueva-apague el microfono y nadie se movia -Tengo el telefono listo para marcar a la comisaria.  
Todos salieron del trance y comenzaron a limpiar.  
-Buen trabajo-  
-No se como lograste esto-dijo Santana asombrada  
-APURENCE-  
En una hora y treinta minutos la casa volvio a su estado normal.Y los invitados se retiraban solo quedaba Brittany que estaba tirada en un sillon  
-Britt,arriba,Santana te espera afuera-  
-Me cargas?-  
-Ok- La lleve hasta el auto de Santana -Adios chicas-  
Volvi a la casa y subi al cuarto de Rachel, ocupaba toda la cama por lo que use el sillon de la sala.

8 de la mañana casa de los Berry  
Leroy e Hiram hacian acto de presencia en su casa mientras Rachel y Quinn dormian.  
Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con la casa mucho mas limpia que antes y con una rubia cabellera sobre el sillon.  
Hiram traia las valijas con mucho esfuerzo y ante un mal movimiento dejo caer una de ellas provocando un sonoro ruido que despertaba a Quinn  
Relata Quinn  
-Mmm. . .-abri los ojos y pude ver a los señores Berry que me miraban-Hola Hiram, Leroy-  
-Buenos dias Quinnie- me dieron un beso en la frente  
-Como les fue en su viaje?  
-Fue bastante agitado-suspiro Leroy -¿Como es posible que luego de la estupida fiesta de Puck y Rachel nuestra casa este tan limpia?- Le pregunto a su esposo  
-Es muy fácil y la respuesta la tiene nuestra querida rubia-  
-Fue sencillo, ya que luego de que Rachel se durmiera hize que los invitados limpien el desorden que ocasionaron- les sonrei  
-Ves Hiram yo sabía que Q tenia algo que ver-  
-Pero. . . si yo te dije que la respuesta la tenía Quinn-  
-Como digas cielo,ahora preparanos café que Quinn de seguro quiere uno- le dijo Leroy a Hiram  
-No se preocupen, ustedes estan cansados, ya lo hago yo- me levante y prepare el cafe-Aca esta- les di las tazas que tenian una inscripcion que decia "Los mejores padres del mundo"  
-Gracias Q,que atenta-me agradecieron -Y Rachel?-  
-Ella esta durmiendo, ¿Quieren que la despierte?  
-No es necesario,mira y aprende- Leroy me hizo que lo siga y abrio un cajon de donde saco una de esas bocinas que al apretarlas suenan ato una cinta que precionaba la bocina y hacia que esta no deje de lanzo la bocina dentro del cuarto de Rachel y se escucho un fuerte golpe  
-GRACIAS PAPÁ- grito  
Entre risas logramos bajar las escaleras,y al rato pudimos ver a una muy sexy copia de un zombie bajando torpemente los escalones.  
-Hodlda- murmuro  
-Que dices cariño- se burlaba Hiram mientras salian al jardin  
-Hola- logro pronunciar  
-Tomate esto- le di una pastilla y un vaso de agua  
-Quien limpio todo? -pregunto Rachel asombrada  
-Nuestros compañeros- le respondí  
-En serio?  
-Si-  
-Y como llegue yo a la cama?  
-Te cargue hasta alli-  
-Hice algo estupido?  
-Clasificas a desnudarte en frente de todos como algo estupido?  
-Dios mio,dime que no lo hice-  
-No lo hiciste-  
-Hay pruebas que lo comprueben?  
-Azimio te saco una foto pero me encargue de eliminarla- sonrei  
-Que hiciste Quinn Fabray?-  
-Puede. .. que haya estrellado su telefono contra la pared-  
-Estas loca Fabray- se acercó y me tomo de la cintura y me beso  
-Estoy loca por ti enana-  
-Algun dia dejaras de decirme enana?-  
-No lo creo- besé su mejilla-Te quiero  
-Yo mas- rozo mi nariz con la suya  
-No yo mas- le di un pico  
-Cuanto mas?  
-De aca hasta a la estrella Abell 1835 IR 1916- otro beso- y tu cuanto mas?  
-Te quiero mas que a Barbra-  
-Ok,me convenciste-  
-Un segundo… repite el numero de la estrella-  
- Abell 1835 IR 1916 por?-  
-Nada, por cierto eres una nerd Fabray-  
-Nerd yo? no me hagas reir, Señorita promedio 9.50  
-Necesito ir a una buena universidad-me golpeo el hombro  
-Auch disculpe chica Promedio-otro golpe- Auch, ok lo siento-  
-Así me gusta, bien domesticada-  
-No soy un animal,pero si lo fuera ¿Cual crees que sería?  
-Definitivamente un perrito-  
-Porque?  
-Eres muy cariñosa e inquieta, tambien eres bastante docil- rio y le bese la sonrisa  
-No soy dócil ,solo te hago caso porque dando ordenes eres super sexy- Rachel solto mi cintura y se dirijio a su cuarto.  
-Siempre soy sexy- tras decir eso abandono la cocina.  
Mi celular comenzo a vibrar y vi en la pantalla que decia Judy  
-Hola - dije con desgano  
-Hola Quinnie-  
-No me sigas así,¿Como estas?  
-Bien recien hoy llegamos, Se que Russell esta en la ciudad y que tu estas con el -  
-Si emm... con respecto a eso yo me voy a quedar este tiempo con el-  
-Porque?  
-Vamos mama,yo se que tu todavia no aceptas el hecho de que sea lesbiana-  
-Es por eso?  
-Si, ademas voy a volver a NY -  
-Quinn, si tu eres feliz, puedes ir con Russell a donde te plazca, pero siempre podras regresar-  
-Gracias mama, ahora debo colgar-  
-Adios-  
Realmente siento la falta de mi madre,creo que todos merecemos tened una y en mi caso la tengo fisicamente, puedo verla,tocarla,pero se que nunca la enorgulleceré.Una lagrima corrio por mi mejilla y tras esta la siguieron otras cuantas.  
-Que sucede cariño?  
-No te preocupes- tome su mano  
-Dime Quinn,quiza pueda ayudarte-  
-No paso nada-  
-Pero estas llorando- secó mis lagrimas  
-Problemas con Judy,a partir de mañana vivire con Russell para siempre-  
-Todo tiene solucion-  
-Necesito que llames a Zach- le entregue mi telefono porque Zach siempre sabe que hacer o decirme cuando me siento mal.  
~Hola Zachari habla Rachel Berry-  
-Hola Rachel todo bien?  
~Si, mira ahora te voy a pasar con Quinn ella necesita hablar contigo.  
-Ok,Adios Rachel-  
-Gracias- me entrego el telefono y se levanto del sofa para dejarme sola, pero le tire la mano para que se siente sobre mi  
-Hola Zachi-  
-Hola mi amor,que sucede?  
-Mama volvio de Ver a la madre de Mark y le dije que no viviría mas con ella-  
-Y que te dijo?  
-Que porque, entonces le dije que yo ya sabia que ella no aceptaba el hecho de ser lesbiana-  
-Y te dijo algo mas?  
-No me lo nego y dijo que siempre que quisiera podria volver- Rachel acariciaba mi pelo.  
-Tu sabes como es Judy, debe ser dificil para una catolica devota aceptar la homosexualidad,y ademas ver que tu hija aparece todas las semanas en las revistas con una mujer distinta -  
-Eso era en Londres, porque en Nueva York no me conocen tanto como alli-  
-Tu sabes muy bien lo que piensa Judyth de la fama-  
-Lo se pero yo la necesito despues de todo es mi madre-  
-Entonces tendremos una intervencion-  
-Estas loco? Recuerdas lo que paso en la otra,hizo llorar a Taylor- al decir eso Rachel levanto la ceja,pero le di un beso y sonrio.  
-Pero esta sera diferente-  
-No y punto-  
-Entonces llora como ñiñita y llama a Cassie para que se enborrachen hasta que no puedan levantarce-  
-Bueno tienes razon, gracias, te quiero-  
-Yo tambien te quiero,Nos vemos rubia-  
-Adios- corte la llamada y mire los ojos de Rachel  
-¿Estas mejor?  
-Si, cambiemos de tema-  
-Ok-me dio un beso- que tal la Puckerberry fest?  
-La mejor fiesta del mundo-sonrei y le di un pico- la mejor parte fue ver como te quitabas ese cortisimo vestido- nos reimos  
-Prometo que para la proxima, me quedare despierta hasta el final.  
-Prefiero que prometas que la proxima me dejaras dormir contigo-  
-Pervertida!- exclamo entre risas  
-Eyy- le golpee el hombro  
-Sabes que tengo razon-  
-No,no la tienes-  
-Quinn?  
-Mmm-  
-En donde conociste a Emily?  
-En Nueva York por?  
-Nunca me dijo que te conocía-  
-Lo se,yo le pedí que no lo haga, no solo le dije por ti en particular si no porque no queria que nadie supiera de mi pasado-  
-Entiendo- le di un beso y le acaricie la mejilla  
-Yo queria empezar de nuevo, vivir la vida por eso le pedi que fingiera no conocerme-  
-Ella nunca mencionaba las fiestas a las que asistia-  
-Es porque no son tan buenas como la Puckberry Fest-  
Se escucho un grito en el patio tracero y Rachel se levanto rapidamente de mis piernas y corrio al jardin mientras yo la seguia  
-Que pasó papá?  
-Que es esto?- dijo Leroy mostrando su celular  
-Quinn... tu dijiste que la habias borrado- me miro con sus ojos color ambar llenos de lagrimas y senti a mi corazon partirce al medio  
-Rach te juro que lo estrelle contra la pared-  
-Puedes explicarnos esto Rachel- exijio furioso Hiram  
-Yo...-no la deje terminar de hablar  
-Fue mi culpa Hiram,pero en un segundo lo soluciono- saque mi celular y llame a Michelle mi asistente  
-Hola Michelle  
-Hola Q,tanto tiempo-  
-Necesito que me hagas un favor -  
-Dime-  
-Necesito que la imagen que te voy a enviar desaparezca de la fas de la tierra-  
-Ok,enviala-  
-Leroy me permites?- tome el celulat de Leroy y mande la foto a Michelle.  
-Listo,gracias M-  
-Suerte,nos vemos el lunes -  
-Adios- corte el llamado  
-Aguarden un segundo- sali de la casa de los berrys y subi a mi auto._Yo soy Quinn Fabray por lo tanto no permitire que una estupida foto arruine la carrera de mi casinovia-_  
Aparque el auto y toque el timbre y una mujer adulta me atendio  
-Buenos días señora-  
-Hola querida-  
-Soy Quinn Fabray, estoy buscando a su hijo, Azimio-  
-Ya lo llamo-  
-Gracias señora-  
Azimio aparecio en la puerta  
-¿Que haces aqui rubia?  
-Tu no sabes que esta mal sacarle fotos a la novia de un Fabray?- _Ok,dije Novia? Pequeño error._  
-Novia?  
-Si novia, ahora me acompañaras y te disculparas ante sus padres -  
-Estas loca!  
-Quieres que le diga a tu mami?  
-Ok vamos-  
Subimos al auto y frene en la primera florería  
-Que hacemos aqui? -preguntó  
-No pensabas en disculparte sin traerle un presente verdad?

Estabamos en la puerta de la casa de los Berrys y Azimio traia un ramo de flores muy bonito,aproveché y le saque una tambien tenia algo para mi estrella  
-Si eres Quinn pasa- se escucho a Hiram  
Abri la puerta y vi a Rachel sentada en el sillon mientras Leroy e Hiram la miraban  
-Bueno... Azimio quiere decirles algo- animé al chico  
-Señores Berrys, Rachel, yo queria disculparme por mi actitud de ayer en la noche,estoy totalmente arrepentido - suspiró- Y de modo de disculpas te traje esto- le dio el ramo.  
-Aunque pudiste arruinar mi carrera... tus disculpas son aceptadas- Rachel habló - Tienes buen gusto-  
-De echo Quinn las eligió-  
-Ya lo sé -  
-Ahora vete antes de que asecine- dijo Hiram y Azimio asintió saliendo por la puerta delantera.  
-Ok,yo tambien quiero pedirte disculpas por no prestarte atencion y dejar que bebieras tanto- y le entregue una rosa que tambien había comprado  
-Gracias Q,pero ella no tuvo la culpa papá, Yo habia tomado de más y Quinn se encargo de todo-se dirijio a Leroy  
-Ya sabemos que Quinnie no tuvo la culpa...-sono el telefono y Hiram atendio-Aló? ,Si,ok estamos saliendo- colgo la llamada - Leroy hoy es la reunion con los de Nike-  
Hiram tomo el maletin y las llaves del auto  
-Llegamos por la tarde-grito Leroy cerrando la puerta  
-Ahora que estamos a solas... -Rachel se me abalanzo y me beso-Gracias  
-Nada de gracias-me sente en el sofa y Rachel sobre mi-Usted me deve algo  
-Que cosa?  
-Me tienes que lavar el auto y mostrarme el video-  
-Ok,toma-me dio 100 dolares- con eso manda a lavar el auto-  
-Rach 100 dolares?  
-Si,no se cuanto cuesta un lavado-  
-Rachel tu lavaras mi auto-  
-No, ni loca,estas mal de la cabeza?  
-Tu vas a lavarlo, esa fue la apuesta-  
-No esa no fue la apuesta,tu dijiste que si ganabas tendria que lavar tu auto y te dejaria que me enseñaras a tocar la guitarra-  
-Por eso, tu debes lavar mi auto-  
-Tu no especificaste como debia lavarlo-  
-Ok,tu ganas pero mira lo que tengo aquí-abri mi bolso y saque una llave con su respectiva alarma.  
-Omg! mis llaves- intento quitarmelas pero se lo impedí  
-No,no,no-  
-Ey dámelas-  
-No,aun no-  
-Porfi- me hizo un puchero que fue imposible rechazar y otra vez mas Rachel me gana  
-Toma,solo porque me tienes a tus pies-  
-Gracias,te quiero muchoo-me dijo y me partio la boca de un beso  
-Yo tambien te quiero muchoo- le di otro beso  
-Es la una de la tarde y nosotras todavía no cominos-  
-Ok,papá no esta en mi casa y necesito que me ayudes a seleccionar a los actores para West Side history, te vienes conmigo y mientras comemos vemos los videos  
de las audiciones-  
-Genial,vamos- se levanto de mis piernas-¡Volveré a manejar a mi bebe!-  
-Me gusta tu llavero es igual al mio-  
El llavero de Rachel tenia una clave de sol plateada al igual que el mio.  
-Conexion-me beso y salimos afuera- Supongo que aun esta en el garage- abrio el porton electrico y una tela cubría a el hermoso porshe de mi enana  
-Oh dios es el ultimo modelo- toqué el capot del auto y recorde que mi primer beso con mi ex novia osea Taylor fue ensima del capo de un é los ojos y intente borrar la imagen de mi cabeza  
-Quinn estas bien?-  
-Si,perfecta-  
-Ok, vamos- Rachel se subio a su auto y yo al mio.  
Llegamos a casa y vi una nota en la mesa del comedor  
~_Quinnie, esperamos verte en Nueva York de Nuevo, te dejamos un regalito arriba, Te amamos BLJZJC ~_  
_-_Rach ya regreso- subi a mi cuarto y encontre un babero y otra nota  
~_Para la baba que derramas por la enana,Con cariño los amigos mas SEXYS que tienes~_  
Reí y baje con el babero hasta la cocina donde me encargue de llamar a Russell  
#Hola?  
~Porque apañas a las bromas de los chicos?-  
~Ya lo viste?-  
~Si,lindo babero~  
~De todas las bromas esta a sido la mejor -  
~Como digas, Adios- no deje que me contestara y volvi al living donde Rachel estaba de  
acerque y la tome por la cintura mientras repartia besos en su cuello.  
-Te gusta Frank Sinatra?- me pregunto girandose  
-Me encanta-  
-Cancion favorita?-  
-Over the moon  
-Amo esa cancion-  
-Te gusta Bieber?-dijo sacando el cd de mistletoe  
-Es tierno- le quite el cd  
-Lady Gaga,Adele,ColdPlay,The Wanted,Celine Dion,Michael Jackson ¿Il Divo?  
-Si, cantan bien-  
-No sabia que te gustaba la musica lirica-  
-La amo-  
-Pavarotti,Madonna,David Guetta,Mozard,Betoben y Barbra -  
-¿Quieres comida Tailandesa o Italiana?-  
-Italiana- Rachel seguía viendo mis cd mientras yo llamaba al delivery.  
-Rach?- me sente en el sillon  
-Que hacen los judios en navidad?- le hice señas para que se de su brazo y se sento en mis piernas  
-Por lo general festejamos navidad ya que papa Leroy es catolico o si no nosotros festejamos Januca en esa fecha -  
-Tendre que darte los 8 regalos?  
-No es necesario que regales algo-  
-Te dare los mejores 8 regalos del mundo- le di un beso en la nariz  
-Eres catolica verdad?  
-Si,creo a mi modo, pero creo-  
-Entonces yo tambien te daré el mejor regalo del mundo-  
-¿Me regalas un pulpo?  
-Em... bueno -  
-Judy nunca me dejo tener una mascota, por eso siempre quise un pulpo-  
-Algun color en especial?  
-Violeta, seria perfecto-  
-Ok,entonces violeta-  
Sonó el timbre, seguramente era el repartidor  
Relata Autor  
-Yo pago- anuncio Rachel y salio corriendo  
-Hola preciosa- dijo el repartidor  
-Hola,cuanto es?- pregunto Rachel sacando el dinero de su bolsillo  
-No es nada, pero podrias pagarmelo llamandome, Soy Tommi- le dijo el chico dandole un papel.  
Quinn que había escuchado todo subio hasta su balcon y desde alli arriba le largo un balde con agua  
-Deja de coquetear con ella idiota- lo miro y sonrio- Desaparece antes de que baje y te parta la cara-  
El chico se subio a su moto y desaparecio en el fin de la calle.  
Rachel cerró la puerta y miro a Quinn que bajaba las escaleras riendo.  
-Rachel?-pregunto  
-Quinn eso fue muy innaduro de tu parte,pobre chico,el tiene que trabajar y ahora esta todo empapado- le dijo enojada  
-Vamos Rach,se lo merecia -  
-No Quinn,esta me gusta que hagas eso -  
-Ok,lo lamento pero el por poco no se te tira ensima-  
-Eres una celosa-  
-No entiendo,a todas las mujeres les gusta que las celen pero en cambio tu te enojas-  
-Me enojo porque el no hizo NADA-  
-Te iba a dar su numero-  
-Y yo no lo iba a aceptar-  
-No me importa, porque no soporto que le prestes atencion a alguien que no sea yo,porque no quiero que nadie te aparte de mi, porque te quiero, porque me importas- Quinn se iva acercando a Rachel mientras la otra se derretia con las palabras de la recordaba cuando su abuela le dijo que no cometa el error de enamorarse de un escritor o un cineasta porque te incandilan con bonitas palabras y luego caes en sus pies;lastima que Rachel se había enamorado perdidanente de la rubia-Porque eres mía- Quinn acabo la distancia con un beso que dejaba entrever el amor que sentía por aquella chica de ojos color ambar y cabello oscuro.  
-Eres una cursi Fabray-  
-Ya lo sé- la besó otra vez y Quinn se tumbó en el sofa con Rachel en sus piernas-Te quiero enana mía-  
-Yo tambien te quiero celosa mía-  
-Quieres comer?  
-Si,hay que calentarlo- se levantaron y calentaron la comida en el microondas  
-Rach,puedes llevar la comida al living mientras yo busco los videos?-  
-Si claro-  
Rachel se acomodó en el sillon y dejo la comida en la mesa ratona.  
-Aca estan-anuncio Quinn poniendo los videos de las audiciones para el musical del colegio  
-Es Santana y audiciona para Anita- dijo Rachel luego de ver a la latina cantar  
-Me gusta- la morena levantó las cejas-No de ese modo Rachel,si no que es perfecta para el papel-Quinn anoto en una rubia pulso play y Puck aparecio cantando  
-El es el indicado- aseguró Rachel  
-Ok-  
Todos los integrantes del coro audicionaron solo quedaban de ver los videos de Rachel y Mercedes  
-Ahora es el turno de Mercedes,pero como tu tambien audicionaste para el papel con Artie decidimos que tu no pudedes opinar-  
-Me parece lo correcto-  
-Ok,ahi vamos-  
La chica canto perfectamente y dejo completamente estupefacta a Rachel  
-Oh dios,canto genial-murmuro la morena  
-Rach ahora es tu turno-  
La pantalla del enorme plasma que adornaba el living mostro a una chica de pequeña estatura cantanto con todos los sentimientos a flote  
-IMPRESIONANTE- grito Quinn luego de que acabara el video-TU ERES MARIA-la tomo por las mejillas y le estampo un beso.  
-Estuve bastante bien,quiza si ubiera alargado la ultima nota ubiera sido perfecto-  
-Fue perfecto,deja de sobreexigirte-  
-Es bueno queres superarce-  
-Rachel tu ya te superaste-  
-Gracias- se sonrojo y Quinn le mordio la mejilla-Ey porque haces eso?  
-Porque me mata cuando te sonrojas- le mordio nuevamente la mejilla  
-Basta que me va a quedar rojita- hizo un puchero y a Quinn le parecio lo mas adorable del mundo  
-Eres adorable,mirá ese puchero- le dió un beso -Que tierna-otro beso- Eres perfecta,te quiero -  
-Te quiero mas-


	14. Jugando para los Titanes I

Jugando para los titanes  
-Hoy es un nuevo día,estas lista?,Claro que lo estas tu eres Rachel Barbra Berry- tras estas palabras la morena se levanto y tras arreglarce y colocarce su traje de cherrio partio a la escuela.  
Se bajo de su auto y tras algun que otro piropo entro al colegio en busca de su casillero.

-Hola bonita- Quinn estaba apollada en el casillero con un lirio en la mano  
-Hola Q- Rachel se acerco y le dio un beso que luego la rubia se encargó de alargar finalizandolo con una mordida en el labio inderior de la morena  
-Un flor para otra flor- le entrego el lirio  
-Gracias, que linda-  
-De nada- le dio otro beso y se marcharon a sus clases.

En plena clase de Biologia se escucho la voz de Sue Silvester:  
-Buenos días alumnos, tengo que darles 2 primero es que ya estan las incripciones abiertas para el partido benefico de futbol Americano femenino y masculino y el segundo anuncio es que Rachel Berry es la nueva capitana de las porristas-  
Quinn miro a Rachel y le dijo -Felicitaciones bonita- le dio un beso  
-Bien hecho Señorita Berry- dijo el profesor quien no tardo en retomar la clase.  
-No puedo creer que ahora salgo con la abeja reina- le susurro la sonrio y cuando el profesor se giro Rachel le estampo un beso.  
Quinn tenia la cabeza en otro lado y eso era lo que le provocaban los besos de la con solo una mirada lograba llevar a Quinn a una nebulosa, la trasportaba a otra dimension y la Neoyorkina no queria regresar de ese transe

-Señorita Fabray vuelva a tierra,¿podría decirme que es la mitosis?  
-Em,es un proceso por el cual a partir de un unico progenitor se originan 2 celulas hijas geneticamente iguales-  
-Esta vez tuvo suerte,que no se repita-  
-Disculpe señor Morris-

La clase de biología había concluido por lo que Quinn y Rachel caminaban por los pasillos intentando llegar al comedor.  
-Quinn?  
-Que paso princesa?- le pregunto mientras se sentaban  
-El sábado siguiente no , el otro, será el partido de futbol Americano y como ahora soy la capitana debo asistir si o si y bueno  
... necesitan un quarterback y yo pense que quiza tu podrías jugar-le hizo ojitos  
-Y cuando sería eso?-Quinn no se podía resistir a las caras que le hacía la chica y seguro termibaba aceptando.  
-El viernes juegan chicas vs. chicos es un partido interno,osea solo alumnos del Mckinley, y el sabado es el partido "Real"por decirle de alguna forma-  
-Esta bien,acepto,pero es el fin de semana siguente al de Nueva York?-  
-Si,Gracias -la abrazó y la beso.  
-¿Que debo hacer para poder entrar?  
-Primero te debes anotar en la planilla que Sue colgó en la pared de los anuncios y luego me buscas a mi para que te de tu equipo-  
-Ok,terminamos de comer y me acompañas?  
-Si,claro-

Las chicas terminaron de comer y fueron directo a la pared de los anuncios

-Fabray ademas de robarme a mi novia tambien intentas quitarme el puesto de Qterback? - pregunto Finn que habia visto a la rubia anotarce para el puesto que el ocupaba  
-Finnepto podrias dejar de arruinar mi vista con tus tetas piramidales, muevete por favor- dijo Quinn mientras tomaba la mano de Rachel e intentaba salir de enfrente de Hudson  
-No querida rubia,tu me las vas a pagar, por lo que te reto a un duelo por el amor de Rachel-  
-Te crees que estamos en la epoca medieval y pelearemos por una princesa?-lo miro con asco-Ella es MI princesa y no un trofeo que hay que ganar-  
-Vamos Q, dejalo ya- Rachel estaba preocupada, ella sabia que Finn le doblaba en altura,pero Quinn tenia muchas horas de gimnacio ensima lo que le provocaba tener mas fuerza.  
-Si, vamos- Rubia y morocha salieron del lugar y fueron hasta las canchas, se sentaron en las gradas.

-¿Ese chico nunca se cansa?  
-No,nunca-  
-Rach,yo...  
-Dime- Rachel miro a Quinn a los ojos y le tomo las manos  
-No se jugar Futbol - dijo la rubia muerta de la verguenza y Rachel se rio-No te rías- hizo un puchero  
-Me rio porque eres un amor,toda rojita- la morena le beso las dos mejillas y luego hizo lo mismo pero en los labios. -Que tierna- le dio otro beso.  
-No me parece tierno no saber jugar al futbol- se quejó  
-Puckerman te enseñara-  
-No, el se reira de mi-  
-Quinn si tu no juegas,voy a tener que sacarme la foto con Finn-  
-Ok, llama a Puck- dijo la rubia,ella no permitiría que su chica este cerca del gigante.

A los 10 minutos llegó Puck con el uniforme listo para enseñarle a la cantante a jugar ese deporte.  
-Toma el casco- Rachel le dio un beso y le puso el casco- Suerte  
-Gracias-  
-QUINN!-grito puck que la esperaba en el medio de la cacha  
- Anda ve,yo estare aqui practicando-la alentó Rachel-  
-Ok,te quiero- otro beso y Quinn se alejaba con el balon en la mano.  
-Bien lo primero para jugar futbol es...- El chico ponía su mayor voluntad y la rubia aprendía rápido.  
-Ok ahora intenta voltearme- Puck se puso en frente de Quinn y esta sin hacer esfuerzo lo derribo-Eres buena Fabray- chocaron las manos y dieron por terminada la practica.

Quinn se acercaba a Rachel que estaba dada vuelta discutiendo con una hacer ruido la neoyorkina la levanto del piso y la hizo girar

-Bajame Q -se reía Rachel. Quinn la dejo en el piso-¿Como te fue?- le pregunto  
-Me gusta, prefiero el porrismo pero con Sue como couch es imposible-  
-Es buena solo hay que saber tratarla-  
-Quiza cuando vallamos a New York vuelva al equipo-  
-Me gustaría verte en un traje de porristas, aunque con este te ves muy sexy- le susurro la diva  
-No mas sexy que tú-  
-Me voy a dar una ducha, y te espero para que hables con Sue-  
-¿Que debo hablar con Sue?-pregunto la rubia sorprendida-  
-Ella dijo que tenia que hablar contigo-Rachel se alejó y una chica le toco el hombro  
-Hola rubia-  
-Hola San- le dio un beso en la mejilla  
-Segui tu consejo y... EMILY es mi novia-  
-Eso es genial S- chocaron los 5  
-Lo sé gracias,¿Porque vistes el uniforme del equipo de futbol?  
-Rachel me pidio que jugara para el partido benéfico-  
-Dominada-  
-No lo soy-  
-Ok, como digas, Britt te ha estado buscando-  
-No sabes que quería?  
-Algo de la psicologa felina-  
-Ahh ya hablare con ella-  
-Con Em ibamos a comprar una guitarra y pense que tu podrías aconsejarme-  
-En serio?-  
-Si-  
-Claro, me encantaría, le digo a Rachel y vamos-  
-Ok,ahora me voy para las duchas -  
-Yo tambien, vamos-  
Entre bromas Quinn y Santana llegaron a las duchas.

-Fabgay me voy a las otras duchas para que no me espies - dijo bromeando  
-Si porfavor hace mucho que no lo hago,no me tientes- se reía Quinn  
-Tu y Berry no?  
Quinn negó con la cabeza  
-Berry es virgen-  
-No, ella estuvo con Puck-  
-Si,pero es virgen con las chicas-  
-No es virgen yo me acoste con Rachie- dijo Brittany apareciendo envuelta en una toalla  
-QUEE?- pregunto sorprendida Santana  
-El mejor orgasmo de mi vida-sonrio Brittany-No me podía levantar,pero valio la pena-  
-Mejor que yo?- la latina hablo dolida  
-San tu eras el amor de mi vida es obvio que tu no cuentas-  
-Ustedes dos tuvieron sexo?-  
-Eramos novias- brittany miro a Santana -pero San no quería decirlo -  
-Entonces tu te fuiste con Ruedas- Santana sonaba triste y britt no demostraba el mismo sentimiento  
-Pero ahora volvimos a ser las mejores amigas del mundo- entrelazaron sus meñiques y la morena beso la mejilla de la rubia-Chicas me tengo que ir- las saludó y se fue.

-Tu amas a Britt- sentencio la latina  
-Que? Estas loca? yo... yo y britt somos amigas- la latina estaba nerviosa  
-Se nota en tus ojos- tras decir eso la rubia se alejo metiendose en una ducha.  
-Rubia estupida!- susurro  
-Te escuché!-

Unos minutos mas y las chicas estaban listas.

-San que haces?- Santana estaba revisando el telefono de Quinn, parecia muy entretenida y a la vez asombrada  
-Esto-agitó el celular- No paraba de sonar y no pude evitarlo-se reía.  
-Quien es?-la rubia se estaba secando su larga cabellera rubia.  
-Rubia del Bar-  
-Deja eso- Quinn intentaba quitarle el telefono pero la latina era mas rapida y salio rubia guardo sus cosas y no dudo en perseguirla.  
-San ven aquí, borraló!  
-Quinn vuelve a NY te estamos esperando ansiosas- Santana leía mensaje  
-Dile que ahora tengo novia-  
-Berry no es tu novia-  
-Pronto lo será-  
-Ok- Santana se reía mientras tipeaba.  
-Que le pusiste?  
-Disculpa pero ahora soy dominada por un enano de jardín,cuando vuelva te presentare a una amiga latina ;)  
-Idiota-  
-Quinn estas lista?- Rachel apatecia en el pasillo  
-Si, Rach, San me pidio si podíamos acompañarla a comprar una guitarra, ¿Quieres venir?-  
-Si,yo tambien necesito una -  
-Claro para las clases que te voy a dar- levanto las cejas coquetamente y le dio un beso.  
-Vamos Q montate al enano en frente mio-  
-Perdon Boobs McGee- se mofó Rachel  
-Tu padre me las opero asi que cierra el pico-  
-Tu no la callas -señalo a Santana y la diva le sacó la lengua- RACHEL!  
-Lo lamento-  
-Si claro,vamos que Em esta esperando-

Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento donde Puck coqueteaba con una chica finjiendo que el auto de Rachel era suyo.

-Muévete de mi auto Puckerman- exclamo Rachel.  
-RACHEL!- dijo la rubia  
-Que?  
-Estaba haciendo su jugada-  
-Y porque no la hace en su auto?-  
-Porque no tiene?- ironia mode One  
-Como sea- Rachel estaba cortante y alejada.

Ella habia recibido un llamado de parte de Max un exnovio que habia tenido hace unos años. El chico pertenecia a su antigua escuela, posiblemente el chico que mas la complementó, simpre la apoyaba y la defendía,en fin un buen novio, un detalle importante es que con el Rachel había perdido su era el enemigo de Jessie por asi decirlo ya que Rachel rechazo sexualmente a Jessie pero luego se acosto con Max.

Max era cantante,muy buen bailarin y segun las chicas un rompe corazones.

En fin... Rachel estaba, como dije antes ,distante, el volver a ver a aquel chico había sacado a flote sus sentimientos por él. Si bien ella estaba en algo con la rubia, ahora con el regreso de Max se sentía insegura con respecto a los sentimientos por ambos.

-Em tengo que mostrarte algo- dijo Rachel apenas llegaron al centro comercial.  
Emily y la diva se alejaron dejando a Quinn y Santana solas.

-Max volvio- exclamo Rachel desesperada  
-Rach, pero tu y Quinn no estan saliendo-  
-Ella no es mi novia,la quiero y me encanta pero ahora esta Max y ... mi cabeza es un lío- Rachel se apretaba la sien.  
-Volveías con el si te lo pidiera?-  
-No creo-  
-Mira,Santana y Quinn nos estan mitando raro, porque no hablamos luego-  
-Ok,vamos a mi casa?-  
-No a la mía, papa y mama no estan-  
-Genial- se abrazaron y caminaron hasta las rubias  
-Todo bien?- pregunto la rubia  
-Si,¿vamos?  
Llegaron a la tienda y Rachel se acerco a la vendedora  
-Disculpa,estoy buscando una guitarra acústica y... OMG! - grito emocionada al ver lo que siempre quiso.  
-Le gustan? Llegaron ayer-  
-Los quiero- señalo unos microfonos. rosas con un un tiempo Rachel había pedido de regalo un estudio de grabacion y sus padres no se habían negado pero la condición era que ella consiguiera todo y ellos pondrían el dinero.

-Ah y tambien la guitarra que hay en vidriera-  
-Algo más?-  
-Yo hace unas semanas encargue unas partituras a nombre de Rachel Berry-  
-Un segundo-  
La vendedora fue detras del mostrador y busco en la computadora.  
-En un segundo le traeremos todo-  
-Gracias-

Quinn estaba perdida entre la seleccion de libros como era de costumbre, para ella los escritores,los cineastas, los dramaturgos y Dios eran lo mismo, en diferente categoria,claro está

-Algun día estaré en los best sellers-  
-Fabgay, yo no te pedí que me acompañaras para que te quedes ahí parada-  
-Tranquila San,ya te compre la guitarra, la estan envolviendo-  
-En serio?,gracias Q, no deviste- se abrazaron  
-Ahora ve y comprame una púa-  
-De cuales?-  
-La de las iniciales-  
-Alguna letra en especial?  
-Una S-  
-S?  
-Claro S de Santana mi nueva amiga-le guiño el ojo  
-Eres genial Fabray-  
-Lo sé-  
Santana giró los ojos y se fue a comprar la pua  
-Em,mira lo que me mandó- Rachel le mostraba un mensaje  
-Es Max?-pregunto Emily  
-Max tu ex? -interrumpio Santana  
-No te metas Santana- le dijo Rachel  
-Amor,¿Puedes traerme agua?-pregunto Emily acariciando la mejilla de su novia, logrando distraerla.  
-Claro Em,en cuanto a ti enana, ni se te ocurra hacerle daño a Q, es mi amiga ahora-  
-Claro porque tu te besas con tus amigas- atacó Rachel a Santana haciendo referencia al beso que le dio la latina a Quinn en la fiesta  
-Claro y tu te acuestas con ellas-  
-Yo no me acosté con Quinn- se defendió rapidamente  
-Te suena una chica que empieza con Bri y termina con ttany?  
-Quien te lo dijo-  
-Britt y Q lo sabe- Santana beso a emily y se fue en busca del agua.  
-Rach,olvida a ese tipo el te hizo daño no lo olvides


	15. EL exnovio

_**El ex novio**_

-¿Rachel?  
-M... MAX?  
-Hola Rach!- El chico levantaba a Rachel por los aires.  
-Bajame-  
-No sabes cuanto te extrañe!- se acerco para besarla pero fue directo en la mejilla- Dios mio! ¿Quien es esa rubia? -dirigio la mirada a Quinn  
-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella-  
-Por que?  
-Es gay y estamos saliendo-  
-TU ERES GAY?  
-Si,baja la voz-  
-Ok,mañana ingreso a Mckinley- dijo el chico emocionado  
-Tu entras y yo me voy-  
-Vuelves a Carmel-  
-No,me voy a Nueva York-  
-En serio?-  
-Si,terminare el año alla y luego NYADA-  
-Vas a ir a NYADA?  
-Si,y tu?-  
-Juliard-  
-Eso es genial-  
-Ey la rubia no actuo en algun teatro?- miro a Quinn  
-Si,ella es neoyorkina pero vivía en Londres, allí cantaba y actuo en un musical- sonrió  
-Mirate Berry con novia famosa y estudiante de NYADA-  
-Me tengo que ir pero te veo mañana- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue

Quinn seguía comprando libros y Santana se burlaba

-Quinn que haces?- pregunto Rachel  
-Compro libros- respondió secamente  
-Pero son muchos Q-  
-Me gusta leer- tomo otro libro,lo ojeo y lo puso en el carito que la dependienta le había dado para que no cargue todos los libros  
-Quinn estas enojada?-  
-Claro que lo estoy, has estado evitandome todo el tiempo  
-Lo siento si?,solo que no fue un gran día,estoy cansada y... nada lo siento.  
-Quieres contarme?  
-No creo que sea lo correcto-  
-Ok,si quieres decirmelo aqui estoy,pero hablalo con alguien-  
Se besaron, Quinn pagó los libros y salieron del lugar

-Q vienes a casa?- pregunto Rachel  
-Bueno-  
-Chicas ustedes vienen? -invitó a Emily y a Santana  
-Si,vamos -

Llegaron a la casa de Rachel y llamaron al Delibery  
-Llamaste al mismo del otro día? -pregunto Quinn quien le estaba haciendo masajes en la espalda a Santana.  
-Si-  
-RACHEL!-  
-Bueno pero tienen la mejor comida-  
-De que hablan?- interfirio la latina  
-De que Quinn es una celosa un tanto maníatica -  
-Que hiciste Q?  
-Puede que... le haya lanzado un poquito de agua al repartidor- se hizo la tonta  
-Fue un BALDE, un balde Quinn!-reprocho Rachel.  
-No voy a volver a discutir por eso-  
Rachel bufó y se tiro en el sofa donde estaban Quinn y hizo una seña a la rubia y esta dejo de masajear a Santana para darle placer a Rachel.  
-Gracias- susurro Rachel  
Quinn beso el cuello de Rachel como respuesta.

-Dominada- tosió Santana

-Con quien habla Emily?- preguntó la diva mirando hacia el jardin donde estaba su amiga  
-No sé- contesto Santana,justo Emily entro con una sonrisa y dejo escapar un grito.  
-Quinn ¡Me acaban de invitar a la fiesta de TREVOR!-  
-Que?-dejo de masajear a Rachel y se paro.  
-ME LLAMO -  
-Yo no recibí nada-  
-Fijate en tu correo-  
Rapidamente Quinn sacó el celular y busco la invitacion  
-LA TENGO!- Las dos gritaron y saltaron.  
-Quieren decirnos porque tanto escandalo?-  
-Es porque nosotras- Quinn señalo a Emily y a si misma- estamos invitadas a la fiesta de Trevor, la mejor fiesta del mundo, despues de la Puckberry, claro esta-  
-Y estan invitadas- sonrió Emily  
-Quiza valla Renné- le dijo la rubia a Emily  
-Idiota- le pegó a Quinn  
-Quien es Renné?- preguntó Rachel  
-Una amiguita de Em-  
Santana fruncio el seño y Emily se sento en sus piernas y la beso  
-Es una amiguita de Quinn- dijo y la latina se relajó  
Ahora era Rachel la que levantaba la ceja y Quinn la levanto del sillon, se sento y la sentó en sus piernas.  
-Te quiero enana- la beso cambiano rapidamente de tema  
-Yo tambien rubia-

* * *

-Tienes alguna pelicula desente, enana?  
-Si por decente te refieres a Funny Girl? Si-  
-Aunque no lo creas Rach tiene una gran coleccion de las de Burtom  
-El enano de jardin?  
-SANTANA!- exclamaron todas  
-Es con cariño Berry-  
-Quieren ver Actividad paranormal 4? -pregunto Rachel  
-Y no te da miedo Berry? - se mofaba la latina  
-No la he visto todavía- dijo poniendo el dvd en el reproductor.  
Sono el timbre y Quinn atendió  
-Hola linda-  
-Hola! ¿Cuanto te devo?  
-Me lo pagas, con una cita?  
-Esta ocupada-Rachel aparecio por atras-Toma el dinero y vete- le dio el dinero y se fue.  
-Celosa eras super sexy- la voz de Quinn estaba mas ronca de lo normal,signo de la exitacion que Rachel le generaba.  
Quinn cerro la puerta dejando a ella y a la diva afuera de la casa y la arincono contra la misma y la beso  
-Loca, me vuelves loca- la volvio a besar  
-Te quiero rubia -susurró

El telefono de Quinn comenzó a sonar y en un santiamen la neoyorkina habia atendido la llamada

~Hola Michelle~ dijo al ver el identificador

~Como estas Q?

~Bien , mucho más relajada

~Me alegra mucho que me digas eso ... pero tenemos algunos problemas con la prensa aqui en Londres

~¿Que sucedió ?

~Se filtraron fotos de ti y una nadadora que se apellida Fields ~

~Mierda! ... Si ella es una compañera del instituto ~

~Pensamos que quizá podríamos aprovechar esta oportunidad para borrar todas las cosas que manchan tu carrera~

~No entiendo~ respondio en un soplo

~Es fácil, si tu sales con alguien que esta en el entorno del deporte no se te vinculará con las drogas o el alcohol como actualmente se te a relacionado~

~Yo... dejame pensarlo y hablarlo con Em~

~OK, igualmente hoy los agentes de la señorita Fields le informaran todo~

~Bueno ,gracias M , tengo que colgar~ susurro desanimada

~Adios Q, suerte~ colgó el llamado y entro a la casa nuevamente

-Paso algo Q?-pregunto Emily  
-No,esta todo bien- respondio y se volvio a ubicar en el sofa, Rachel apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia y siguieron viendo la pelicula.  
-Santana tienes miedo?- pregunto Rachel aguantandose la risa al ver a Santana esconder su cara en la espalda de su novia.  
-Que dices enana? Estas loca- la miro asesinamente-Ahh - grito ante una escena y todas explotaron en una carcajada  
-No era que no tenias miedo- se burlaba la diva  
-Si alguien se entera de esto,dire que te acostaste con Shuster-amenazó-¿Me oiste pitufina?  
-Aww que tierna, Rachie toda azul- dijo Quinn besando a Rachel  
-Aww ¡Que ASCO! - la latina hacia uso de ese tono sarcastico tan caracteristico en ella-Me dan diabetes- puso cara de horror  
-No seas mala San- la reto Emily  
-Disculpa cielo- le beso la mejilla  
-Cof... dominada... Cof-tosía la rubia  
-Hablo el muerto del degollado-  
-Callense las dos- les advirtio Rachel y todos hicieron silencio-Dominadas  
-Callate tú!- grito Santana

Media hora despues Rachel como siempre se había quedado dormida.

-Chicas la voy a llevar a la cama- anuncio Quinn con la diva en los brazos.  
-Nosotras nos vamos- dijo Santana poniendose de pie  
-Es tarde porque no se quedan?-  
-Gracias Q,pero debo volver- respondio  
-Y tu Em?-  
-Mañana a las 5 viene el preparador físico y mi entrenadora-  
-Ahh bueno-les dio un beso  
-Bueno... nos vemos Q-  
-Chau Quinn- se despidieron y Quinn miró a la chica en sus brazos  
-Que hermosa- susurro y la llevo hasta el cuarto.  
Le quitó la ropa y la tapo,luego bajo hasta la planta principal y apago todas las luces.  
-Dios!- Rachel estaba ocupando toda la cama y Quinn otra vez dormiría en el sillón  
-Hola amigo- susurro al sofa, se acomodo y se tapo con una manta que encontró por ahi.

Una hora despues...

-Me haces un lugar?- pregunto Rachel quien estaba en ropa interior.  
-Ven aqui enana!-Rachel se acosto en el sofa cama, mientras era abrazada por Quinn.  
-Te quiero -  
-Yo tambien amor- Rachel se giro,la beso y luego apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Quinn.

* * *

-Rachel, mi amor, es tarde despierta-  
-Amor  
-Princesa  
-Bonita mía  
-Enana?  
Rachel se movio y dejo escapar un gruñido  
-Hola Leroy- saludo la rubia al ver a Leroy entrar a la sala  
-Callate Quinn- dijo Rachel  
-Hola Q- saludo Leroy  
-Rachel levantate-  
-Hija levantate-  
-Callensen- se cubrio la cara con la manta  
-Rach, estamos llegando tarde- susurro Quinn  
-QUE?- grito y salio cortiendo a cambiarse  
Quinn y Leroy negaron con la cabeza y fueron hasta la cocina.  
-Quieres cafe?- pregunto Leroy  
-Claro- sonrio la rubia

Rachel bajaba las escaleras con su traje de porrista perfectamente planchado y un casco en la mano  
-Buenos días- saludó Rachel-Y papa Hiram?-  
-Esta de guardia en el hospital-  
-Ah- tomo una tostada y se la llevó a la boca-¿Y San y Em?-se dirigio a Quinn  
-Se fueron despues de que te durmieras-  
-Rach que haces tu con ese casco?-le pregunto su padre  
-Ah,toma Q- Rachel le entrego el casco a la rubia y esta le sonrio  
-Juegas?- Leroy miró a Quinn sorprendido-Pense que eras porrista-  
-No,la verdad es que no juego,pero Rach me lo pidio asi que- se encogio de hombros  
-Entonces te veremos el viernes …chicas se les hace tarde vallan-  
-Ok,Adios papi-le beso la mejilla  
-Adios Leroy- la rubia también lo beso

Quinn y Rachel se encontraban en una aula vacia, pues tenían hora libre y habian decidido pasarla juntas  
-Rach,tu crees en el amor a primera vista?- pregunto la rubia a Rachel, quien estaba sentada en las piernas de la rubia.  
-Quizá-la morena repartía besos en todo el rostro de Quinn.  
-¿Quizá?- acariciaba el brazo de la diva  
-Claro,porque a primera vista es imposible, te enamoras luego de conocer a la persona-  
-Aja- asintio y la beso  
-Porque?  
-Porque quería escuchar tu teoria -  
-rara- se rio Rachel  
-Loca-  
-tonta  
-bonita  
-Te quiero  
-Yo más-  
Se besaron y volvieron a las caricias.

* * *

-SANTANA LOPEZ!- la llamo Sue  
-Si Choach?  
-Tráeme ya a Fabgay-  
-Si Coach-  
Santana salio corriendo en busca de la rubia,como no la encontraba la llamo  
~Quinn?  
~Hola S-  
~Silvester te esta buscando  
~Ok, gracias por avisarme-se despidio  
-Que paso?- Rachel jugaba con un mechon de pelo  
-Sue quiere hablar conmigo- se encogio de hombros  
-Quieres que te acompañe?-  
-Claro que si- le sonrio y la beso,Rachel se levantó de las piernas de Quinn y le tomo la mano ,saliendo del aula se encontraron a Emily  
-Hola Em  
-Hola Chicas-  
-Como estas?  
-Mmm bien,oye Q, ayer llamo Wood mi publicista y me dijo que hable contigo-  
-Ehh si- dudaba sobre que decir ya que Rachel se encontraba con ellas-Te llamo a las 5?  
-Si perfecto- se alejo

Rachel miró a Quinn y esta le dijo "Luego te cuento" y siguieron caminando hasta la oficina de Sue.  
Dos golpes bastaron para que la coach les abriera la puerta  
-Buenos dias Couch Silvester- saludaron las dos  
-Fabray,Capitana Berry sientensen  
-Gracias,¿Para que me solicitaba?  
-Para comunicarle que desde el dia de la fecha usted no podra estar en el mismo espacio que mi cuerpo de animadoras y esto se deve a que usted Señorita Fabray tiene a mis porristas con las hormonas revolucionadas lo que no les permite tener un buen desempeño-  
-No entiendo-  
-Tu las distraes, mientras te paseas corriendo por la cancha sudada, lo cual es asqueroso, ellas se dedican a babear por ti y produce que las coreografías no salgan correctamente-  
-Lo que usted quiere decir es que no entrene en el mismo horario que ellas?- pregunto la rubia  
-Aleluya-  
-Ok,no tengo problema-  
-Ahora fuera de mi oficina que ya huele a lesbianas-  
Las chicas se marcharon

-Esa fue la charla mas. .. -buscaba palabras para expresarlo- Inusual del mundo  
-Dios mio Sue esta loca,ademas no se como hizo par darse cuenta-  
-Ami solo me interesa que una enanita muy sexy y egocentica, se fije en mi-  
-Yo soy sexy, bajita pero...¿ egocentrica? Seguro es Santana -  
-Empieza con Ra y termina con Chel-  
-Eres tremendamente adorable- la besó.

* * *

Todos esperaban ansiosos la llegada de Shue ,mientras tanto Quinn jugaba con los dedos de Rachel  
-Buenos días- dijo en español  
-Hola- se escucho decir a Quinn,Rachel y a Santana  
-Como estan?- preguntaba el hombre con una sonrisa  
-Bien,pero podria ya dejar de tontear y hablar en ingles?-pregunto Santana sarcásticamente  
-Hoy vamos a cantar en español ¿que dicen?  
-Puedo?-pregunto Finn  
-Claro,adelante-  
Finn se puso de pie y se sento en una banqueta  
-No hay mas palabras que decir tampoco historias que contar lo que un dia a mi llego ya no esta porque el amor nunca se va tan solo pide libertad pero el destino decidio una vez mas a poco tiempo disenti que eras todo para mi y ya no puedo mencionar tu nombre y saber que estoy aqui yo sin tu amor he estado a punto de ir buscarte y entregar de nuevo el corazon he estado a punto de recuperarne- canto con lagrimas y a Quinn le dio lastima

-Rachel yo...-se bajo de la banqueta y le tomo las manos a la diva-¿Quieres ser mi novia?  
-Finn... ven- se levanto de la silla ante la atenta mirada de Quinn,salieron del salon y Rachel suspiro

-Finn, Tu sabes que lo nuestro ya paso y que ahora estoy interesada en otra persona - le dijo dulcemente  
-Pero yo te amo y me tu estabas obsecionada conmigo -  
-Estaba - le remarco  
-Podrias darme al menos un ultimo beso-  
Quinn estaba escuchando todo a traves de la puerta al igual que todos los chicos de glee,aunque la rubia no contaba con que Rachel lo besara  
-Contento?-pregunto Rachel  
-Muy-  
Finn se alejo y Rachel entro al salón de nuevo.

-Que fue eso?-la intercepto Quinn para que no entrara al salon  
-Me lo pidió y me dio lastima- ademas tu dijiste que esto no era un beso-se hacerco y rozo sus labios  
-Conmigo esto eso no es un beso conmigo esto lo es- le puso las manos en las mejillas y le estampo un beso,Rachel pedía permiso con su lengua -No,usted se ha portado muy mal-Se alejo  
-Quinn- dijo frustrada  
-Que cielo?-  
-Vuelve aqui- le hizo un mojin con los labios  
-Sería muy inapropiado- Quinn se divertía desesperando a la diva y esta odiaba que le haga eso  
-¿Importa?-  
-NO- y ese fue el indicio que le dejaba la puerta abierta para hacer con Quinn lo que quisiera,definitivamente la tenia a su beso, que dio inicio a millones más dejando a un enamorado Finn totalmente descolocado mientras observaba como el amor de su vida ahora buscaba protección en otros brazos,caricias en otras manos, besos en otros labios y amor en otro difícil para el chico ver como miles de recuerdos se desacian ante semejante escena, su chica, su posible futura esposa junto a otra persona pero era peor que esa persona fuera una chica y mucho peor era que esa chica tenia todo lo que el añoraba,dinero,fama, un padre y ahora ella tenía el amor de Rachel.  
Finn sabía que el podía amar mucho a aquella chica con aires de diva pero tambien era conciente de que algun día cuando Rachel fuera famosa el no sería suficiente, después de todo él... ¿Que podía ofrecerle?


	16. ¿Porque todo es tan dificil?

-Hola Em,lamento haber cancelado lo de ayer- Quinn se sentia mal por todo esto,sobre todo por ocultarle la verdad a Rachel.  
¿Como podía pedirle a la morocha que sea su novia, si debía mantener una relacion falsa con la mejor amiga de esta?¿Como decirle a su nueva mejor amiga Santana que tenía que besar a su chica para las camaras? ¿Se molestarian? Todas esas preguntas se hacian y desacian de la mente de Quinn mientras Emily la miraba extrañada  
-Podemos ir al grano?- la nadadora se estaba desesperando ante el silencio impuesto por la rubia.  
-Em yo... - dudo ante lo que iba a decirle y en un intento fallido por buscar las palabras correctas, largo todo de sopetón  
-O sea que fingiremos un romance para las camaras?- pregunto con la boca ligeramente abierta, Quinn asintió-¿Durante cuanto tiempo?  
-Serían 3 meses-  
-¿En los que yo debería viajar a Nueva York para "verte"? -  
-Si-  
-¿No crees que deberíamos decirles a San y a Rach?- Emily tenia razón, si ellas aceptaban ese trato deberian informarle a sus respectivas novias y en el caso de Quinn a su... lo que fuera que fuese Rachel.  
-Yo... estaba esperando que tu decidieras pero sin duda que se lo diremos-  
-Esta bien, acepto-  
-Perfecto,ahora llama a tu representante- Quinn rapidamente sacó su celular y llamo a Michelle. Esta le dijo que cuando este fin de semana viajen a New York firmarian el contrato.  
A Quinn poco le importaba con quien tenga que fingir una estupida relacion,ella solo quería que se callaran todos los rumores que la unian a la droga,al alcohol y a miles de mujeres, aunque esto ultimo sea real no quería que su biografía este basada en todas sus "novias".  
-Cuando les diremos?-  
-¿Hoy? Temo por mi vida-  
-Por?  
-Te suena ¿Soy Santana Lopez aléjate de mi chica?-imitó la voz de la latina  
Emily rió y golpeo el hombro de la rubia  
-Me acompañas al campo de futbol ya que ahora no puedo ir mientras haya porristas-  
-Claro-  
Y así es como comenzaba el nuevo día para Quinn Fabray, aceptado un promance y entrenando para un estupido partido  
-Entonces... porque practicas porrismo?-le pregunto Quinn  
-Necesito creditos y las porristas me los dan- dijo jugando con el balon que la rubia le habia lanzado  
-Y porque no el Glee club?  
-Ese club es como estar en el fondo de la pirámide social, patetico- hizo una extraña mueca que causo gracia en Quinn  
-Pero Rach y San son populares y pertenecen al club-  
-Es porque Rach es la capitana de las porristas y bueno San era la capitana, además a Santana le temen-  
-Igualmente a mi que soy nueva no me han hecho nada-  
-Es porque no eres de aquí, la meta de todos en Ohio es salir de esto y tu ya lo lograste - la miro y lanzo la pelota- además tu vistes bien, tienes un auto que todos envidian y eres la novia de Rachel-  
-No es mi novia-  
-Ya lo quisieras-se reia  
-Claro que lo quiero-  
-Para todos aquí ya lo eres, o eso es lo que esta divulgando Jacob- se rio ante la cara de Quinn  
-Mira ahi vienen San y Rach-  
-Les podemos decir luego?-pregunto Emily asustada  
-Te iba a pedir lo mismo-

-Hola Rach- Quinn la tomo por la cintura y la beso  
-Hola Q- le sonrio  
-Hoy no tengo una flor pero puedo inventar algo-  
-Impresioname-  
-**Cuando oigo de ti parece musica en mis oidos, los sonidos más oblicuos, los que son una belleza..**-recitaba la rubia mientras movía las manos  
-Eres una cursi- se besaron  
-Pero te gusto-  
Rachel negó y Quinn sonrio  
-No?-negó de nuevo  
-Ni un poquito? negó otra vez-Ok- mientras reia la cargo en su hombro y empezó a correr-Ahora?- dijo con Rachel aun en su hombro  
-Bájame Quinn- se reía  
Quinn la bajo y la acostó en el piso y ella arriba  
-Quinn me aplastas- se reía entonces se giro quedando Rachel arriba  
-No me vas a dar un beso enana?-  
-No- pero Quinn la beso-¿Que haces con esto?- dijo golpeando las hombreras que Quinn llevaba para jugar  
-Como Sue no me deja entrenar mientras lo hacen ustedes decidí venir un rato antes- dijo acariciando la mejilla de Rachel, esta al contacto cerro los ojos-No cierres tus ojos déjame verlos, no prives al mundo de esta maravilla-  
Rachel abrió los ojos, pero los volvio a besar cuando Quinn le beso los parpados-No prives al universo de verte levantar las cejas- le besó las cejas-Tampoco dejes de arrugar la frente cuando estes enfadada- le beso la frente-Mucho menos de esa nariz- le beso la nariz- No dejes de escucharme como lo haces- le besó las orejas y Rachel rió- Y por nada del mundo me prives de tus besos- la besó en los labios-Te quiero Rach-

-Yo tambien te quiero Quinn, gracias por todo- Rachel le corrió de la cara un mechón rebelde como su dueña  
-Gracias a ti por darme la oportunidad para creer en el amor- se besaron  
-Tu no crees en el amor verdadero?- la diva fruncia el seño  
-No creía - aclaró- tenía una teoria que usted señorita Berry logro derribar-dijo mientras le tocaba la nariz  
-¿Cual?- a Rachel le habia entrado curiosidad  
-El amor es la mentira mas grande que la humanidad a creado y luego de esto veía el fondo en mi botella de whisky-  
-Quinn puedo decirte algo?-  
-Claro-  
-Eras un desastre- las dos se rieron  
-Fabray es necesario que te montes a MI capitana en frente de todo el colegio- Sue hacia acto de presencia  
-Estoy ocupada y aquí comienza a oler a abuela así que ¿sería tan amable de dejarme en paz?- Quinn estaba enfrentando a Sue Silvester? Claro que si, en vivo y en directo, que agallas Fabray  
-Me gusta tu actitud, eres como una joven Sue, Entra al equipo PORFAVOR- suplico la entrenadora  
-Coach yo me marcho en unos meses y no quisiera anotarme en alguna actividad que ocupe tiempo en mi estadía aqui en Ohio- le aclaró Quinn  
-Entiendo Fabray, ahora márchense que huele a marcha del orgullo gay-les grito  
La rubia se levanto del césped y ayudo a Rachel para que haga lo mismo.  
Se dirigieron hasta el auditorio donde Quinn alzó a la morena y la subio arriba del piano  
-Tengo algo que decirte ,pero siento que me vas a odiar- se sinceró Quinn.  
Rachel frunció el ceño, ¿Que podía decirle para que odiara a la chica que le quitaba el sueño y la respiración?  
-Porque habría de odiarte?-  
Quinn se acerco y le tomo las manos  
-Yo... bueno tu sabes cosas sobre mi pasado- Rachel asintio- y ultimamente se me ha relacionado con... con las drogas y el alcohol - y  
tras decir eso solto un gran suspiro,se le hacia dificil contar todo eso pero ella creía que si queria comenzar una relacion con la diva tendría que contarle la verdad  
-Tranquila- susurro luego de regalarle una caricia en la pálida mejilla de la rubia, quien cerró los ojos ante aquel suave contacto  
-Y como proximamente se grabara mi segundo album mis representantes consideraron buscarme una falsa pareja la cual desmienta esos rumores... - dijo aun con los ojos cerrados, una caricia en la mano y los abrió encontrándose con unos ojos marrones totalmente calmos lo que causo sorpresa en Quinn.

Rachel no la había interrumpido ni una mísera vez y la rubia no sabia si agradecer o odiar eso.  
La neoyorkina exhalo e inhalo varias veces y siguio -Y la persona que fingirá esa relación conmigo es... es Emily- la morocha tenia los ojos como platos ,de todas las personas en el maldito mundo nunca se espero que sea su amiga la elegida.-¿Rach puedes decir algo? –

Quinn no se esperaba el silencio de la morena se esperaba una cachetada como en aquella fiesta o el primer insulto que escucharía de la boca de Rachel pero al contrario de eso recibió una caricia

-Quinn tu pensaste...¿En serio pensaste que te odiaria por una estupidez asi?- rio la morena pero Quinn no salia del asombro ante tal reaccion, pero una vez más Rachel lograba sorprenderla- Osea, me choca que sea Em, pero sé que eso suele pasar en el mundo de la fama-  
-Oh Dios- suspiro - te juro que te adoro- Quinn solto las manos de Rachel y las puso en la cintura de esta levantandola del piano para cargarla mientras la morocha entrelazaba sus piernas en la cadera de la rubia - ¿Porque haces todo tan simple? -le sonrio y le dio un beso mientras giraba sobre sus pies  
-Quinn nos vamos a caer- dijo entre risas que le llenaban el alma a la chica que tenía en frente  
-Te quiero Rach, mucho ,mucho, muchísimo - hablaba entre beso  
-EW ¡Que horror! Mis ojos - exclamó Santana  
-¿Que buscas?- Quinn aun tenia a Rachel en sus brazos  
-Primero podrías bajar a Manhands ,¡Te lo suplico! - se cubría los ojos y Quinn dejo a su morena en el piano  
-Porque la insultas?-  
-Es que es tan fácil y gratificante- respondió como si fuera obvio  
-Ok ,como sea -  
-Te necesitamos en el comedor - se dirigió esta vez a la mas baja  
-¿Que paso?  
-Finn y Max - giró los ojos. Rachel saltó del piano y salió corriendo mientras Quinn le miraba embobada el trasero- La baba- se rio la latina y recibio un golpe

_En el comedor_

-Te amaba por eso se acostó conmigo- se reía Max de un lastimado Finn  
-Aun me ama -  
-Si,por eso sale con una mujer- seguia hablando entre risotadas  
-¿Que pasa Max?- Rachel se acercaba al chico -Ven aquí- le tomo la manos y lo alejo de alli mientras Quinn se acerco a Finn  
-Dejame ayudarte- le extendio la mano y este la rechazo- No seas Idiota - lo levanto y lo llevo a la cocina del comedor alejado del tumulto de estudiantes  
-Hola!- saludo a la madre de Marley  
-Hola Q como estas?- le pregunto la mujer amablemente  
-Bien gracias,disculpa que te moleste pero tendras hielos?-  
-Si claro- se fue y regreso con dos bolsas congeladas  
-Gracias, sientate Hudson- el chico se sento en un taburete y le entrego el hielo,luego ella se sento y coloco el hielo en su entre pierna  
-Tuviste un encuentro con Berry- se rio Finn señalo el hielo en la entrepierna  
-No te rías! - los dos reían y por un momento el chico de 2 metros le cayó bien  
-Piensa en Silvester desnuda, ayuda mucho-  
-Gracias-  
-Porque?  
-Porque esto?-pregunto y Finn asintio- El otro tipo ni lo conozco y tu no me caes mal-  
-Si no me ubieras robado a Rachel seriamos amigos-  
-Podemos serlo- sonrio - Cuentame de ti-  
-Naci en Ohio y vivia junto a mi madre, luego me mude a la casa de Burt y estoy viviendo con Kurt-  
-Y tu padre?-  
-Murío en la guerra-  
-Lo lamento, pero que valentía-  
-Gracias,ahora cuentame algo tu-  
-Bueno... naci en NY pero cuando mis padres se divorsiaron me mude a Londres con mi padre y culpa de mi comportamiento me trajieron a Lima-  
-Es cierto lo aue dicen de ti las revistas?  
-La mayoría si, solo no creas lo de las drogas-  
-¡¿Osea que te acuestas con alguien distinto todas las semanas?!  
-Algo así- rieron  
-Ojala yo. ..- bajo la mirada  
-¿Tu nunca?  
-Si solo una vez con Santana-  
-Santana?- Quinn casi se desmaya  
-Si,ella fue muy buena conmigo-  
-Entiendo, ¿llegaste solo con verla?  
-Algo asi- dijo y Quinn pudo notar la verguenza que emanaba el chico  
-No te preocupes,pronto tendras una segunda vez-  
El timbre sonó y Quinn se marcho tras saludar a la amable cocinera y a Finn  
-Quinn! - una voz se escucho en el pasillo  
-Hola Em,tengo Biologia me acompañas y hablamos-  
-Claro yo tambien tengo eso-  
Caminaron mejor dicho corrieron hasta el aula  
donde compartieron asientos  
-Oye Q ¿Le digiste a San?  
-Si y es de no creer, me dijo que lo nuestro es para siempre y que un PR no aruinaria nuestra relacion-  
-A Rach tampoco le molesto-  
-Entonces solo queda firmar el contrato-  
-Si y luego de eso, libres-  
-Cuando comenzamos?  
-Despues de este fin de semana porque me voy con Rachel a firmar el contrato de la obra -  
-Perfecto porque yo tengo una competencia en Washintong -  
-Eso es genial-  
-Si la gano paso a las estatales-  
-Y cuando termines el año ¿A que universidad iras?  
-Me voy a Canada - hizo una mueca triste  
-¿Santana sabe?  
-No-Quinn iba a hablar pero la nadora no la dejo- Ayer me aceptaron y por eso aun no le dige-  
-¿Que crees que hará?  
-Ella va a Hardvard-  
-No sabia que Santana tenia buenas calificaciones-  
-Nunca lo dice pero sus notas no bajan del 9 -  
-En serio?  
-Aja y tu a donde?  
-Quizá a NYADA como también tengo la posibilidad de irme a Londres de nuevo-  
-Yo que tu me decidiría rápido- rio Emily  
-Fabray, Fields afuera - el profesor cansado de escuchar las voces de sus alumnas las echó de la clase.  
Era la enésima vez que a Quinn la echaban de una clase y no iba a ser la ultima

-Púdrete viejo idiota-susurro y la nadadora rio,pero el hombre no alcanzó a oirla

Perdon por este capitulo tan corto pero prometo que los siguientes serán mas largos ;)

Dejen sus comentarios, gracias


	17. Teorías sobre el amor

**_Teorias sobre el amor_**

Rachel manejaba su auto o mejo dicho a su bebé ,mientras bailaba o intentaba hacerlo al ritmo de Chapel of love , cuando la escucho por primera vez en aquella pelicula ... precisamente que ahora no recuerdo, quiso que algun día esa hermosa canción sea haga realidad para poder casarse con el amor de su vida .

Todo lo contrario a Quinn quien odiaba esa cancion , y eso tenía una respuesta ... Quinn Fabray odiaba los compromisos ,simplemente ella creía ser una alma libre o algo así hasta que llego Rachel su amigovia o como ella prefería llamarla su casi novia.

Eran totalmente opuestas si uno le preguntaba a Rachel que creia que era el amor posiblemente nos diera una extensa respuesta diciendo

que el amor es mas que mariposas en la pansa , es algo mas que atracción , es mas que solo sexo, ella diría que el amor es paciencia, afabilidad, humildad ,respeto ,indulencia y compromiso.

Si investigáramos un poco más podríamos toparnos con los cuatro tipos de amor existentes según la diva

El amor fundado en la atracción sexual ,del cual la morena solía escapar , luego estaba el amor que uno le tiene a su familia ,tambien creía en el amor fraternal , recíproco es amor condicional del tipo : Si tu me tratas bien yo tambien lo hago y por ultimo el amor incondicional ,fundado en el comportamiento con los demas independientemente a sus meritos.

Pero a esos cuatro tipos de amor había que agregarle un quinto tipo de amor en el cual Rachel creía por ensima de todos :

El amor pasional,el amor del enamoramiento,el amor que nos brota del alma o dell corazon hacia otro ser que siente lo mismo que nosotros y que produce un milagro ,nuestro ego y nuestro Yo desaparecen para fundirce con otro ser , y a partir de ese momento nos convertimos ante la sociedad en unos lelos o idiotas pero es al revés .

Y ese era el tipo de amor que calificaba al suyo con Quinn.

Cuando Quinn le preguntó a su padre que era el amor ,el no supo responderle y la mando a que lo busque en un diccionario , con 14 años la rubia se interno en la biblioteca de su casa en Londres y encontró un diccionario tapas duras que posiblemente pesaba mas que ella, cuando lo tuvo en sus anos abrío en la letra A y leyó

sentimiento de Afecto

cariñoso

fundada en impulso sexuales

Y a partir de todas esas respuestas se quedo con la del impulso sexual por eso fue que se acostó con Maggie su mejor amiga , luego de ella vinieron muchas más hasta terminar su estadía en Londres y mudarse a Ohio donde actualmente esta pasando un tiempo de abstinencia .

-_Oh! dios_- y otra vez mas Quinn se hacía cargo de si misma

No era la primera vez que la rubia tenia que recurrir a la masturbacion, realmente preferia tener que "hacerce cargo de si misma" antes de quitarce las ganas con otra que no fuese Rachel.  
Ustedes se preguntaran porque las chicas aun no han tenido algo de diversion, o porque Quinn en vez de darce placer a si misma no le pedia a Rachel intimidar, pero para eso solo habia una respuesta.  
Miedo.  
Miedo era lo que sentía Quinn cada vez que Rachel dejaba besos en su cuello o cuando dormian juntas y la diva le acariciaba sus abdominales.  
Tenia miedo de no contenerce y sobre pasarce con la chica a la que tanto quería, simplemente queria hacer las cosas bien y para eso Quinn Fabray habia hecho un plan que contaba de tres pasos a seguir  
una cita  
que sea mi novia  
a que ella tome la iniciativa de intimar  
Tres oraciones de las que la rubia se encargo de memorizar ¿Patetico no? Claro que era algo estupido, pero para Quinn era importante.  
-_Pequeña_- la neoyorkina tomo las caderas de Rachel y la acerco a su cuerpo  
-_Hola_- susurro sobre los labios de Quinn  
-_Hola chiquita mía_- sonrio  
-_¿Porque tan feliz?_ - Rachel pregunto divertida mientras bloqueaba con la alarma su auto  
-_Esta tarde nos vamos a Nueva York_ - grito emocionada y la gente que pasaba la miro asombrada  
-_Ya... tranquila rubia_- Rachel tomaba la mano de Quinn y la dirigia a la entrada del colegio  
-_Se que solo es un fin de semana pero, tu tienes una cita conmigo_- la rubia le toco la nariz  
-_Si lo sé, espero que esa cita valga la pena Fabray, te juegas tu unica chance conmigo_- le dijo y se marcho contorneando las caderas y caminando como si se tratase de un desfile  
-_Y deja de mirarme el culo_- grito Rachel divertida  
-_Te encanta que te lo mire_- le respondió antes de que la diva se perdiera en la multitud, pero antes le mostro su dedo en señal de Fuck you!  
-_Te quiero-_ le repondio la rubia en un grito - _Tu niño gel, deja de mirarla_ -señalo a Blaine  
-_Soy gay, Quinn_- hablo el chico con timidez  
-_No me importa_- se alejo con una sonrisa

-_Hola gnomo del jardin_- Santana festejaba sus propias bromas, despues de todo molestar a Rachel era la mejor parte del día  
-_Hola latina tetona_ - respondio al ataque sin dejar de mirar su plato desbordante de lechuga  
-_¿Que sucede withoutboobs?_ - se sentó junto a la chica- _Te noto... apagada_-  
Rachel suspiro y atino a responderle - _Esta tarde viajare a Nueva York a firmar unos papeles para trabajar reclutando a gente para una obra_- levanto la vista  
-_Eso es genial ,¿porque no te emocionas?_- la animo la latina  
-_Luego de eso, quizá vuelva a Mckinley para la obra que interpretaremos, pero terminare el año en Manhattan_-  
-_No era ese tu sueño?_- pregunto totalmente confundida  
-_Si pero esto no entraba en mis planes..._- un nuevo suspiro- _yo terminaria la secundaria aqui y luego iria a NYADA_-

-_Creo...creo que te extrañaré_- se sincero la latina agachando la cabeza  
-_Yo tambien San, pero nos veremos en Nueva York_- se abrazaron  
-_Esto nunca paso Ok?_- amenazo Santana apuntandose con el dedo

A partir de la conversación de la latina y la diva me plantee ¿Que es extrañar?

Extrañar es necesitar que esa persona esté,verla, sentirla, oírla o en su defecto, olerla;es carecer de la presencia de quién nos reconforta, es pensar y redundar en frases que dijo, en sonrisas que ofreció.

Es imaginar a la persona en nuestro mejor encuentro y desear con ganas dolorosas, poder revivirlo.

Extrañar es lamentar no tenerla creca; es saber que está lejos, es convencerse que va a venir.

Extrañar es confirmar, cuán importante es esa persona

en nuestras vidas, confirmar que la modificaba, que me hacía, de una forma u otra, ser quién soy.

Sin dudas Santana entrañaría a Rachel y de eso no cabía ninguna duda

* * *

-_¿Hola?_- tras varias vibraciones Quinn atendía el telefono que no había parado de sonar durante toda la clases

-_¡Q! Habla Jess_- su amiga hablaba en susurros

-¿_De que numero me hablas? porque el identificador no lo reconoce_- pregunto extrañada

-_Estoy en la casa de mi madre_- murmuró y Quinn rio ya sabía lo que sucedía - _El otro día me vio con Lex y me hizo todo un escándalo, y cree que con 18 años ella va a decirme que hacer_- se sentia frustada

-_Jess aun eres menor de edad_- se rió

-_Dios! Ni siquiera vivo con ella , no se que tanto problema con quien me acuesto_- tres suspiros se escucharon y Quinn reía , amaba ver a su amiga protestar como a una niña

-_J, entiende no es facil para los padres que su hija sea lesbiana, mira a mi madre_- le dijo ya más calmada-_Ella finge que todo esta bien pero en el fondo yo se que no lo acepta, por eso volveré a NY_ -

-_Entiendo pero ... Pff es tan frustrante_- volvía a suspirar- _Te tengo que colgar , viene hacía aca , deseame suerte_ -susurró

-_Suerte_ - la animó-_Te quiero , cuidate_- la saludo y colgó

* * *

Hola ! Quiero pedir disculpas por este capitulo tan corto pero prometo que el proximo será mas largo.

Tambien quería hacer referencia a que Jessica la amiga de Quinn es _Jessica Szohr._

Por si vieron la presentacion de _Naya y Darren_ quiero remarcar que los dos estuvieron geniales y que mis ovarios explotaron ._.


	18. New York

New York  
Hacia ya aproximadamente una hora que las chicas habían aterrizado en Nueva York y en menos de cuarenta minutos debían estar firmando los contratos junto a sus correspondientes tutores ,en el caso de Quinn solo firmaría su padre quien era el principal productor y en el caso de Rachel firmarían sus dos padres quienes serían los inversionistas.

-Rach tus padres ya están allí- Quinn entraba al cuarto de la morena.

Rachel estaba alojándolas en el nuevo apartamento que sus padres le habían comprado para cuando asista a NYADA ,pero dadas las circunstancias ahora sería su nuevo hogar.

-Estoy lista- anuncio mientras se acomodaba su perfecto flequillo  
-Ok ,vamos- decía mientras marcaba el numero de Jessica y le hacia un seña a Rachel para que la espere  
~Hola Jess  
~Q ! acabas de llegar ?- Jessica se escuchaba algo agitada y Quinn no pudo evitar que su mente obsena se pusiera en marcha  
~ Estabas … ? - silencio-PERVERTIDA  
~Déjame en paz ,que quieres?  
~Preguntarte si querías que te lleve para firmar los papeles pero … Veo que estas muy ocupada - reía a carcajadas  
-Idiota!- exclamo y Quinn no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque Jessica ya le había colgado  
-Podemos irnos? - pregunto Rachel desde la puerta  
-Claro- sonrió y le tomo la mano

Tomaron un taxi que las dejo justo en la puerta de la oficina de Russell ,pero un paparazzi les impidió la entrada  
-Señorita Fabray ¿A que se debe su desaparición en los medios?- le pregunto el hombre  
Quinn sutilmente lo empujo y sin soltar la mano de Rachel entro al lugar  
-Perdón Rach-  
-Tranquila ¿si?-  
La rubia tomo el rostro de la diva y le estampo un beso . La recepcionista las miraba perplejas  
-Hola soy Quinn Fabray y tengo una cita con Russell Fabray-  
-Si , pase por la primera puerta a la derecha- le indico mientras señalaba con el dedo  
-Gracias - susurro Quinn al tiempo que golpeaba la puerta de la oficina de su padre y un 'Adelante por favor' era el indicio que necesitaban para adentrarse en esa sala

-Hola papa- saludo la rubia  
-Hola chicas- el hombre se levanto y abrazo a cada una de las chicas  
-Hola Russell- dijo Rachel  
-Les diría que leyeran el contrato primero... Pero como tu eres mi hija yo ya leí por ti y firmé todo - se dirigió a Quinn - Y en tu caso Rach ,tus padres ya firmaron el permiso,acaban de irse hace 15 minutos, … por lo que si quieren y están de acuerdo pueden firmarlo ahora- explico mientras les extendía dos plumas negras y se retiraba del lugar  
-Quieres leerlo?-pregunto la neoyorquina  
-No ,esta bien ,confió en tu padre-sonrió y Quinn soltó una carcajada  
-Ok,agámoslo- las dos firmaron los contratos - Papá ya esta listo - le aviso  
-Eso es todo chicas,ahora tienen el sábado y el domingo para ustedes-

Russell las saludo y se marcharon  
-Y bien … ¿Quieres descansar o ir a caminar por ahí?- le pregunto la rubia ya en la puerta del lugar  
-Vamos a central Park-exclamo Rachel emocionada  
Caminaron hasta el anhelado parque entre risas y muestras de cariño el tramo se les hizo mas corto.  
Central Park lucia como de costumbre , Mágico.  
Todos los arboles deleitaban la vista de todos los que se adentraban en aquel lugar ,con sus perfectas copas daban un aspecto asombroso. Todo tenía un perfecto orden ,los bancos alineados en el mismo sentido acompañados por alguna persona que necesita pensar o solo perder el tiempo  
-Q?- Rachel le llamo la atención  
-Dime- hablo mientras se sentaba en un banco  
-A cual universidad aplicaras?-  
-Quizá NYADA tienen el mejor programa de Artes Dramáticas o talves Royal Academy of Music en Londres- respondió y la morena asintió -Lo que yo elija no me alejara de ti - dijo Quinn mirándola a los ojos  
-Te quiero - susurro sobre los labios de la rubia  
-Yo te quiero mas chiquita - rozaron sus narices  
-¿Chiquita?- interrogo extrañada  
-Claro eres pequeñita- contesto haciendo señas con su mano y Rachel le golpeo el hombro- Lo mejor viene en envase pequeño-le dijo y le dio un guiño  
-¿Así piensas conquistarme?-  
-Pensé que te había conquistado -  
-A las mujeres se las conquistan todos los días-la miro pícaramente  
-Tienes razón ,por ello traje esto- dijo mientras sacaba una cajita de terciopelo y la abría - Rach tu eres muy importante para mi ,por eso quiero que tengas esto - le entrego una hermosa cadenita acompañada de un dije en forma de estrella  
-Gracias Q,es hermosa- se acerco a Quinn y le dio un beso  
-Te quiero mucho- susurro  
-Y yo a ti- volvieron a unir sus labios en un tímido beso  
-Quieres volver a tu apartamento?-  
-Claro,vamos-

Las Faberry veían una película ,más precisamente Cuando Harry conquisto a Sally  
Realmente amé esa película , en especial porque es tan romántica y yo amo el romance y todas las estupideces que conlleva estar enamorado. Perdón si me voy de tema pero es el peso que acarreamos todos los escritores omniscientes .  
Entonces volviendo a la pareja protagonista ... Ellas estaban abrazadas en el sillón minimalista que hacia juego con toda la sala ,mientras se daban toda clase de arrumacos  
-Creo que tu eres mi Sally - susurro Quinn al oído de su chica  
-Eres irremediable Fabray -negó mientras reía .  
Como todos los adolescentes ellas se encontraban en su propia nebulosa , intentaban estar todo el tiempo juntas sin despegarme hasta aveces parecían siamesas pero todo eso se vio interferido por un par de celulares sonando  
-Hola - dijeron al unísono  
-Hola Rach , soy Francis- se escucho una voz grave del otro lado  
-Hola Amor ,soy Taylor- Quinn al oír esto palideció  
-Hola Fran ¿Que cuentas ?-pregunto amablemente  
-Nada ,solo llamaba por que me encontré a tus padres hoy y me dijeron que estas en la ciudad-  
-Ho…Hola Tay , ¿como estas?- intento sonar no tan sorprendida como lo estaba realmente  
-Pensé que después de tanto tiempo vendrías a buscarme, pero no ,si yo no te llamo tu nada- se quejo la cantante  
-Me preguntaba si … ¿querías salir conmigo el domingo en la mañana?- sonó tímido  
-Emm … bueno - no tengo la menor idea de por que Rachel acepto tener ese "encuentro " con el tal Francis  
-Lo siento Tay solo que he estado un poco ocupada con cosas del trabajo  
-Dios! Tienes 17 deja de trabajar y divierte un poco-responndio la chica ofuscada  
-Si como sea -suspiro y miro a Rachel que estaba en la cocina muy entretenida hablando por teléfono-Tenemos mucho que hablar ¿puedes el lunes?-  
-Si claro, nos vemos te amo-  
-Adiós - susurro la rubia  
Quinn se sentía un ser despreciable al no poder responderle con el mismo amor ,pero ella ahora estaba con Rachel y realmente tenía sentimientos por aquella diva que le quitaba la respiración .  
-Adiós Francis- alcanzo a oír Quinn  
-Ciao mi bella dama - dijo el hombro al otro lado del teléfono a lo que Rachel río  
-Idiota- soltó en una carcajada y colgó al tiempo que volvía a la sala para sentarse al lado de la rubia ,quien la miraba embelesada , como era de costumbre.  
Si las miradas hablaran posiblemente dirían que la neoyorquina estaba completamente enamorada de la diva ,y no importa cuantas Taylors existan , Quinn siempre elegiría a la morena  
-Todo en orden- pregunto Quinn abrazando a Rachel  
-Si y tu ?- apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de la mas alta  
-Era Taylor - dijo en un susurro casi inaudible ,pero sin dudas la morena logro escucharlo  
-¿Y … esta todo bien ?-indago un tanto incomoda  
-Creo que si… aunque ella cree que aun podemos volver y que yo la sigo amando - miro a Rachel a los ojos como buscando algún indicio de enojo ,tristeza , miedo , algo … pero no encontró nada que le indicara que Rachel estuviera molesta o quizá dolida  
-¿Y tu la amas?- interrogó titubeando  
-¿Que? Pues claro que no - negó mientras corrió un mechón rebelde que asomaba en la frente de la morena - Yo quiero estar contigo , ella pertenece a mi pasado -le tomo las manos - y tu eres mi presente y mi futuro - concluyo cerrando la brecha entre sus labios con un sentido y profundo beso.  
-Te quiero y espero que aclares todo con Taylor -  
-Yo también te quiero mucho - le dio un beso-mucho - otro beso-muchísimo - susurro sobre los labios de Rachel , aquel beso fue interrumpido por el teléfono de la morena que vibraba sobre la mesita ratona  
"Es imposible que valla a buscarte a tu casa si no se la dirección xD. F "  
Era un mensaje de Francis su ex o algo así , ya que solo habían tenido una corta aventura que duro aproximadamente una noche.  
Por lo que una vez mas Quinn Fabray tenía competencia .  
"La esquina entre la novena y la decima.R "  
Quinn la miraba mientras la morena perecía abdusida por su teléfono .  
Otra vez el aparato volvía a vibrar y rápidamente Rachel se disponía a responder  
"¿Puedo preguntarte algo sin que te molestes ?.F "  
"Pregunta tranquilo" tecleo  
"Sigues teniendo el tatuaje ? ;) .F "  
La diva exploto en una carcajada y la rubia la miro absorta  
-Debo ponerme celosa de tu teléfono? - pregunto divertida intentando no sonar molesta  
- Claro que no - le beso el labio inferior y tipeo "Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia ;) Adiós .R " pulso enviar y se acomodo en el pecho de Quinn para poder estar mas cómoda.  
Y como si se tratara de una película de terror para la rubia el celular volvió a sonar al ritmo de What makes you beautiful  
-Discúlpame - miro a Quinn suplicante y atendió la llamada - Hola Francis -  
-disculpa que te llame pero quería saber si te había molestado por lo del tatuaje -  
-No me molesto Fran solo que me tengo que ir- sonó desesperada  
-Ah Ok perdóname nuevamente-  
-Ok nos vemos - colgó y apago su IPhone para que no interrumpa más  
-No mas interrupciones por hoy - lanzo el celular a otro sillón y Quinn la beso .  
Paso una hora y ya habían cambiado de película ,ahora la elegida era Marley y yo elección de Quinn quien aseguró que Jennifer Aniston era demasiado sexy para no ver la película a lo que recibió de parte de Rachel una mirada reprobatoria  
- ¿Sabes porque me llamo Rachel ?- interrogo la morena mientras acariciaba los costados de la cadera de Quinn ,quien estaba acostada en el sillón con la diva apoyada en su pecho  
-¿Porque? - respondió con una pregunta al tiempo que besaba la frente de la chica  
-Por el personaje que interpreta Jennifer Aniston ,Rachel en Friends-  
-Ves ,tus padres si que son geniales - dijo divertida  
-Lo son - sonrió y Quinn le beso la sonrisa cosa que causo la risa de Rachel-Oye ,¿ quieres que cocine algo?  
-Claro ,pero espero que no quemes tu hermosa cocina- dijo entre risas que fueron calladas por la mirada de hielo que la mas baja le dedicó.

Rachel se esmeraba en cortar trozos de verduras mientras Quinn la miraba desde una banqueta  
-Quieres que te ayude ?- le pregunto mientras se levantaba y abrazaba por atrás a la morena colocando las manos en el vientre de la mismas  
-¿Que es esto?- indago al sentir algo duro en el estomago de Rachel mas precisamente en el ombligo  
-¿Que cosa?- se giro colocándose frente a frente a la rubia.  
Quinn le levanto un poco la blusa y vio un delicado pircing en el ombligo de Rachel  
-Que sexy - susurro en los labios de su chica-Es imposible... Cuando el otro día te quitaste la playera no lo tenias -  
-Me lo hice a los dos días- sonrió  
-Te queda genial ,¿Y te dolió?-dijo intrigada  
-Duele menos que un tatuaje -dijo sin importancia  
-Prácticamente no es nada entonces -  
-¿Tienes tatuajes?- pregunto emocionada  
-Si,mira -le mostró levantándose la remera un tatuaje en la parte baja de su espalda que tenía inscripta una fecha  
-¿Im a Dreamed? - pregunto con la ceja un tanto elevada  
-Si- se giro quedando al frente de Rachel –Papa solía decírmelo siempre cuando vivíamos en Londres- Sonrió de medio lado  
-¿Prefieres Londres antes que New York?-  
-Sinceramente no , en Nueva York encontré mi esencia es mi vida yo nací aquí y moriré aquí - acomodo un cabello rebelde y siguió hablando- Soy neoyorquina ,apoyo a los New York Mets y como pizza del tamaño de mi cabeza como todo ciudadano de la Gran manzana - dijo todo sin respirar lo que sorprendió a Rachel  
-Veo que no soy la única que tiene la capacidad de pronunciar 10 palabras por segundo - rió y Quinn estallo en una carcajada que resonó en toda la estancia.

Pasadas las 10 de la noche las chicas se fueron a la cama y mientras se preparaban para dormir pudieron oír unos gritos provenientes de la terraza de enfrente  
-¿Que carajo ?- exclamo Quinn acercándose al ventanal que daba al edificio de en frente - ¡Oh Dios ! - su cara tomo un color mas pálido de lo habitual y hizo una mueca de horror  
-¿Que sucede? - pregunto Rachel saliendo del baño y se asomo a la ventana junto a Quinn-Oh mi Dios-dijo horrorizada al igual que la otras.  
Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry creía haberlo visto todo ,pero una vez mas se equivocaban porque nunca ni por asomo habían visto a una pareja de ancianos haciéndolo .  
Aquella pareja parecía disfrutarlo ,sobre todo la señora ya que sin pudor alguno daba gritos ensordecedores . Pero parecía que ninguno de los dos eran muy recatados ya que ni siquiera se habían tomado el tiempo de cerrar las cortinas  
-Sin duda eso es lo mas asqueroso ,terrorífico y repugnante que he visto en mi corta vida-sentencio Quinn  
-Concuerdo contigo - suspiro Rachel y se metió en la cama seguida de la rubia  
-Buenas noches- susurro y la beso - Te quiero  
-Buenas noches , yo también te quiero- murmuro , se giro y la rubia la abrazo por atrás.  
Cuando apenas habían logrado conciliar el sueño ,un grito desgarrado se dejo escuchar ,automáticamente Quinn y Rachel se levantaron para cerrar el ventanal  
-Como es posible escuchar los gritos desde aquí?-interrogo divertida la diva  
-Simple,el barrio es residencial y silencioso ,tengamos en cuenta que la calle es un tanto angosta-  
Rachel miro a su alrededor y una asombrosa idea inundo sus pensamientos.  
Ella era un tanto rebelde ,aunque sabia ocultarlo con esa personalidad tan cálida y su hermosa sonrisa .Bueno como les dije, Rachel era algo peligrosa y como toda persona peligrosa realizaba actividades de alto riesgo ,por eso el año pasado cuando paso las vacaciones en Nueva York se alisto en un campamento que según lo que le había dicho a sus padres era para niños aspirantes a cantar,pero era todo lo algo así como un campamento militar en el cual aprendían a defenderse y a usar armas .  
Lo cierto es que cuando Rachel vio una escopeta se desmayo,por lo que siempre se quedaba en el campo de paintball .  
-Tengo una idea-musito acercándose al armario ,lo abrió y saco dos pistolas de esas que se utilizan para jugar al dichoso juego de las pinturas-Toma- le entrego una.  
Aquellas armas provenían de aquel constructivo campamento y Rachel no dudo en darles un nuevo uso  
-Eres un maldito genio- grito Quinn atrapándola en sus brazo mientras la besaba  
-Gracias,lo se - dijo con aires de superioridad que causaron una estruendosa risa por parte de la rubia -Ahora saldremos a la terraza y por aquel espacio entre la baranda y la pared ,dispararas -dijo señalando un espacio por el cual sus chillones vecinos no podrían verlas  
-Ok - se alejó en dirección a la terraza donde disparo con precisión y le dio en el trasero de la ruidosa señora quien dejo escapar un grito producido por la esfera de pintura estrellando contra su arrugada piel  
-Bien hecho-susurro y choco los puños con Quinn -Ahora mi turno-crujió los nudillos y disparo tres bolitas,una seguida de la otra ,todas dieron en el blanco impactado en la espalda del hombre que luego de que su mujer recibiera el primer golpe se había puesto de pie  
-Ahora si - guardo las pistolas y se metió en la cama y Quinn hizo lo mismo  
-Hey,espera - Rachel la miro raro- ¿Cuéntame de donde sacaste eso?-pregunto dirigiendo una mirada al armario.  
Rachel le contó la larga historia y la rubia tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par , no podía creer que una adolescente de 16 años lograra convencer a sus padres de enviarla a un campamento que durara 3 meses  
-...Y bueno ahí el porque de las pistolas- sonrió sobre el pecho de Quinn  
- Wow ... Deberás me sorprende que tu ,posiblemente la persona mas pacífica que conozco haya integrado un campamento de ese nivel -  
-No me subestimes- Le guiño un ojo y se giro para dormir  
-No lo hago enana - se mofo tratando de ocultar la risa que se avecinaba  
-¿Enana? Ok- se hizo la enojada  
-Nena , no te enojes- suplico Quinn  
-Cállate y duérmete - espeto, le estampo un beso ,se volvió a girar y la rubia la abrazo  
-Rach... Te quiero - susurro  
-Y yo - murmuro


	19. ¿Tu eres mi suegra?

¿Tu eres mi suegra?  
-Paso por ti a las 12:30- Quinn y Rachel habían tenido su sesión de besos de buenos días , ya habían desayunado y la rubia se despedía de la morena recordándole el horario de la cita que tenían pendiente  
-Es la enésima vez que me lo repites- respondió con desgano  
-Ok ,me voy -dijo abriendo la puerta  
-Adiós- Rachel le dio un beso que la neoyorquina se encargo de prolongar -Te quiero ,cuídate-  
-Y yo a ti chiquita- se rió mientras se alejaba.  
Rachel rápidamente cerro la puerta y corrió a cambiarse, pues no solo tenía la cita con Quinn si no que en unos diez minutos vendría Francis a buscarla.  
Un vestido corto ,pero simple fue la opción elegida por la morena ,y en el momento en que iba a elegir el calzado suena el timbre  
-Si eres Francis ,pasa- grito desde su cuarto  
La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a un chico rubio, alto y atlético ,dueño de unos preciosos ojos azules, portaba en sus manos un ramo de rosas y una caja de bombones.  
-Dame diez minutos y voy - volvió a gritar.  
El chico miraba toda la estancia con los ojos ligeramente abiertos observando todo con detenimiento ,hasta que el sonido de tres golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de aquella burbuja  
-¿Abro?- pregunto con voz áspera  
Rachel que intentaba buscar el maquillaje en su valija respondió con un «Por favor»  
Francis abrió la puerta y se encontró con una rubia despampanante que lo miraba sorprendida  
-Hola ,soy Quinn ¿esta Rachel?- hablo intentando sonar cordial  
El Rubio la miró de arriba a bajo y llamo a Rachel  
-Rach ,me deje el teléfono- dijo apenada  
-¿Quieres pasar a buscarlo ?-  
-Jessica me espera abajo, esta sobre la mesa - miro hacia adentro mas precisamente la mesa .  
-Aquí tienes - le dio el teléfono, la beso y se fue  
Francis miraba el beso perplejo, nunca se había esperado que Rachel Berry fuera gay o algo así.  
Luego de un paseo por Central Park ,en el cual el Rubio intentaba llamarle la atención con comportamientos totalmente patéticos ,Rachel se encontraba cambiándose para la cita con Quinn.  
-Wow estas preciosa- piropo Quinn apenas Rachel abrió la puerta  
-Tu tambien estas muy linda- La rubia se acerco lentamente y deslizo sus manos en la cintura de la diva atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo ,y cuando no había distancia la beso  
-Ahora si- dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba la mano y salían del lugar.  
Tomaron un taxi que las dejo en frente a un teatro en el cual representaban el musical favorito de Rachel .  
-¿Vamos a ver Wicked- pregunto confusa  
-Nop- dijo abriendo la puerta principal del teatro.  
Cuando entraron el lugar estaba desiertos,excepto por un hombre mayor de edad que solo susurro «Ya esta todo listo señorita Fabray», a lo que la rubia asintió llevando a la morena a una sala.  
-¿Te gusta?-pregunto Quinn  
El lugar estaba perfectamente decorado ,una mesa en el centro del escenario junto a dos sillas .El piso estaba lleno de pétalos blancos y dos Ramos de flores se encontraban en las escaleras. Rápidamente Quinn le dio las flores y la llevo a la mesa  
-Me encanta - la miro de una forma tan encantadora que la rubia casi se muere.  
Mientras comieron la exquisita comida ,que Quinn mando a preparar ,estuvieron hablando del partido que jugaría la rubia la semana entrante y sobre el glee club.  
-A estado delicioso- sonrió Rachel mientras finalizaba su plato  
-La verdad es que Bruce se lucio- dijo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la morena por encima de la mesa  
-¿Quien es Bruce?- pregunto la diva  
-Bruce es un chef, cocino también en la primera cita de mis padres -  
-¿Cuéntame como fue?- Rachel amaba las historias de amor y siempre las escuchaba atenta  
-Fue en la playa ,mi madre aun no era tan histérica y podía soportar que el viento arruinara su peinado -ante esto ambas rieron- Mi papa le pidió si quería ser su novia y ella le dijo que no-  
-¿Porque?- pregunto confusa  
-Le dijo que no porque aun no le había recitado un poema- las dos volvieron a reír ante las ocurrencias de Judy- ¿Puedes creer que Russell nunca le recito un poema ni tampoco le dijo alguna frase amorosa?-decía Quinn como si lo que hizo su padre fuera un pecado.  
-Tampoco es para tanto- la rubia levanto las cejas-¿No me mires así? , tampoco es que necesitas que estén todo día te estén comparando con joyas ,piedras preciosas o estrellas-  
Quinn miro a Rachel y le susurro  
-Tus ojos son las mas dulces estrellas que he visto- la morena beso la mano de la rubia  
-Que tierna-  
-Ves …a todas las mujeres le gustan que le digan frases cursis-sonrió arrogante  
-¿Puedes continuar con tu historia?- Quinn lograba desesperarla  
-En donde estaba...- recordó dando un sorbo a su vino- Ah si, entonces como mi padre no sabia ningún poema le dijo que no encontraba ningún poema digno de su amor y belleza y con ello Judy acepto-  
-Que dulce- dijo Rachel emocionada  
Una música comenzó a sonar y las dos la reconocieron al segundo.  
Only you can make this world seem right  
only you can make the darkness bright

-¿Me concedes esta pieza ? - le pregunto Quinn mientras le extendía la mano .  
Rachel se puso de pie y coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia mientras la otra hacia lo mismo pero en la cadera de la diva.

only you and you alone can thrill me like you do  
and fill my heart with love for only you

Ambas se movían al ritmo de esa asombrosa canción ,pero la neoyorquina se separo un poco

Only you can make this change in me  
for it's true, you are my destiny

-Rach…se que solo nos conocemos hace 4 meses y que no soy la candidata que los padres elegirían para su hija pero yo de verdad te quiero y necesito que me digas si… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? - los ojos de Rachel brillaban como hermosos luceros ,nunca nadie había sido tan sincero y honesto como Quinn lo estaba siendo en ese momento

when you hold my hand i understand the magic that you do  
you're my dream come true, my one and only you

-Claro que quiero -susurro sobre sus labios

Only you can make this change in me  
for it's true, you are my destiny

-Te quiero Rach mas de lo que tu podrías imaginar - le dijo al tiempo que la abrazaba y la hacia girar por los aires  
-Yo tambien te quiero- tomo la cara de la chica y la beso hasta que escucharon una voz que las saco de la burbuja que creaban cuando estaban juntas

when you hold my hand i understand the magic that you do  
you're my dream come true, my one and only you

-Oh ¿escuchas?- pregunto y Rachel asintió -Ven quiero presentarte a alguien - tomo la mano de su ahora novia, busco el otro ramo y prácticamente la arrastro fuera de la sala introduciéndola a la de al lado .  
Una mujer ,de aproximadamente cuarenta y tantos ,cantaba de espaldas a la platea mientras movía las manos haciendo la mímica correspondiente .  
Rachel estaba asombrada ,nunca había visto a alguien cantar así … bueno a Barbra Streisand pero ella era única y no contaba.  
La mujer finalizo la canción y Quinn aplaudía frenéticamente  
-¿Quinn?- interrogo la mujer- Ven aquí rubia idiota- dijo cuando reconoció la figura que se le acercaba ,pero aun no se había percatado de la presencia de Rachel. Quinn le entrego las flores y se fundieron en un un sentido abrazo.  
-Shelbye, ella es Rachel Berry mi novia - le presento a la morena con una sonrisa en el rostro  
La diva le extendió la mano pero automáticamente la mujer la abrazo y comenzó a llorar  
-¿Se encuentra bien?- interrogo Rachel con los ojos abiertos mientras palmeaba la espalda de aquella desconocida  
-Hija mía - murmuraba sin soltarla- Hija eres tu- Quinn miraba todo perpleja Y Shelbye se separo  
-Disculpe, pero yo no tengo madre- dijo la morena respetuosamente  
La mujer seco sus lagrimas y respiro varias veces  
-¿Tu eres hija de Leroy e Hiram?- pregunto Shelbye a lo que la diva asintió - ¿Y vives en Lima ,Ohio ?-volvió a indagar  
-Si, pero no entiendo a donde quiere llegar-  
Quinn se mantenía al margen solo daba miradas a aquellas dos mujeres que optaron por sentarse de forma muy dramática en las butacas del teatro  
-¿Ósea que tu eres mi madre?- pregunto por enésima vez y Shelbye asintió - ¿Y porque no me buscaste?  
-Porque yo debía cumplir un contrato donde aclaraba que solo podría acercarme a ti cuando tuvieras la mayoría de edad- suspiro  
-Esperen … -interrumpió Quinn-Ósea que tu eres mi suegra… Yo intente tirarme a mi ¿suegra? - puso cara de horror y Rachel rió  
-Ok ya ,esto es muy dramático- dijo la morena -¿Tu estarías dispuesta a entrar en mi vida?- pregunto con temor y timidez  
-Claro que si,es lo que más anhelo- hablo Shelbye cariñosamente  
-Entonces ven aquí y dame un abrazo- alentó Rachel a su madre quien sin dudarlo abrazo a su pequeña hija  
Quizá la morena nunca se imaginó

-¿Quieren ir a comer esta noche?- pregunto Quinn  
-Lo lamento cariño, Jessica me invito primero- dijo Shelbye apenada  
-La próxima será- susurró la rubia- Te digo que J quiere algo contigo-se dirigió nuevamente a la mujer mayor  
-Yo no quiero nada ,ósea S estas para matarte pero … estoy en algo con Lexy - dijo Jessica entrando por un costado del escenario  
-Ok, no quiero saber las asquerosidades que tu haces con Lex - la detuvo Quinn y Shelbye la apoyo  
Jessica negaba al tiempo que palmeaba la espalda de la rubia  
-Ya quisieras ser yo - le dijo con un tono de superioridad, claramente fingido que causo una carcajada por parte de Quinn  
-Lex es de las que te atan a la cama con esposas ,y luego te pega con un látigo ,definitivamente no quiero ser tu -  
-Cómo sea … ¿Shelbye vamos?- pregunto la actriz  
-Si- se acerco a Rachel , la saludo e hizo lo mismo con la rubia.-Nos vemos- salió con Jessica quien saludo a Rachel con un beso y a Quinn solo le dijo «Adiós Fabgay»  
Cuando quedaron a solas se sentaron en el borde del escenario y entrelazaron los dedos  
-Veo que cumples lo que prometes- admitió Rachel besando la mano de su chica  
-¿Qué prometí?  
-Tu dijiste que me ayudarías a encontrar a mi madre-  
Quinn asintió pero se apresuró a contestar - Con respecto a eso… Yo no sabía que Shelbye era tu madre -  
-Me di cuenta por tu cara cuando ella lo dijo- se rieron y se callaron con un beso  
Rachel apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia y esta le besó la frente  
-Te quiero mucho Rach, más que ayer y menos que mañana -  
-Me encanta tu cursilería - la beso- Y yo también te quiero mucho

-¿Rach?-  
-¿Dime ?  
-Ahora que eres oficialmente mi novia…-Rachel la interrumpió  
-¿Oficialmente?- pregunto riendo  
-Si ,tu sabes … dormíamos juntas y nos besábamos pero la relación no tenía un nombre- trato de explicarle pero en resumen Quinn siempre la consideró su casi novia porque sabía que Rachel en algún momento caería en sus redes  
-Entiendo…- susurro  
-Ok, entonces como ahora soy tu novia "Oficial" - hizo las comillas con los dedos y la diva soltó una carcajada -Tengo el derecho a preguntarte quien era el tipo musculoso que me atendió en tu apartamento -  
Rachel rió y le dijo  
-El es Francis un amigo por así decirlo- Quinn levanto la ceja  
-¿Como por así decirlo?-  
-Es un amigo pero no hay confianza como para contarle mis cosas personales… ¿Me explico?-  
La rubia la miro detenidamente  
-Tu te acostaste con el -afirmó  
-¿Que? Pff Francis y yo … - Quinn la miraba con la ceja elevada y con una mueca divertida en sus labios - Esta bien ¿Cómo te diste cuenta- aceptó que la rubia tenía razón, en fin si estaba comenzando una relación debía ser sincera con su chica .  
-Fácil , tartamudeaste cuando te pregunte- sonrió orgullosa ante su acierto.  
-Ok ,como sea … el es de confianza y no va a intentar nada-  
-Quiero que sepas que soy la novia más celosa del mundo-  
-Lo tendré en cuenta rubia- susurro y la besó.  
Quinn la sujeto por el cuello y Rachel acaricio sus mejillas pero cuando parecía que iban a avanzar un carraspeo se dejó oír.  
-Señorita Fabray, lamento decirle que debe abandonar el lugar ya pasaron tres horas- la rubia asintió y se levantó tomando la mano de la diva.  
-Gracias por todo -  
Salieron del teatro y tomaron un taxi que las dejo enfrente a un imponente edificio en el centro de la ciudad.  
Rachel cuestiono a Quinn con la mirada y esta sólo sacó un juego de llaves de su pantalón y a abrió la puerta.  
Saludo al portero y llamó al ascensor.  
"Quizá valla a secuéstrame" pensó la morena ante el silencio de la rubia, quien se dedicaba a tomarle la mano y jugar con sus dedos .  
-Te traje aquí porque necesito la compañía de alguien para atreverme a volver a este lugar-  
-¿Es tu casa?- pregunto temerosa y Quinn asintió sin soltarle la mano.  
La ascensor de detuvo en el último piso donde estaba el Pent-house donde solía vivir la rubia junto sus padres antes del divorcio.  
Quinn cogió un par de llaves de su bolso y en un intento fallido por abrir la cerradura dejo caer las llaves y también algunas lágrimas  
-Amor , ¿Estas bien?- susurró tomando las llaves del suelo - ¿Quieres hacerlo? - la neoyorquina asintió nuevamente-¿Estas segura?-  
Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente , su infancia no era su más grato recuerdo , las peleas constantes entre sus padres ,las noches de llantos de ambos, los gritos y los portazos a media noche no era lo más saludable para una niña de seis años y nunca podría olvidar aquellos sucesos que la marcaron como persona , volviéndola desconfiada y solitaria.  
-¿Puedes abrirla tu ?- intento sonreír pero sus lágrimas no ayudaban.  
A Rachel se le partía el alma al verla llorar de esa forma pero sabía que su chica debía enfrentar el pasado.  
Lentamente abrió la puerta , pudo ver que la casa ocupaba todo el piso y que estaba perfectamente decorada con un estilo minimalista pero un detalle la sorprendió .  
Fotos.  
No había ninguna foto en la que apareciera la familia Fabray completa ,algo que en su hogar no faltaba , sólo había instantáneas de Quinn junto a Russell o con Judy incluso algunas del señor Fabray de la mano con gente de traje.  
-Mírate que bonita- Rachel señalo un portarretratos en el que una pequeña rubia con dos coletas comía un trozo gigante de sandía.  
Quinn rió y sollozo ante aquel recuerdo.  
-Fue la primera vez que comí sandía- sonrieron y se sentaron en el sillón - Recuerdo que la escupí en la cara de papá y el me dijo que los leones comían frutas y como yo quería ser un León la comí- Rachel rió y limpio las mejillas de la rubia  
-¿Con que león?-  
-No te burles , que sigo siendo un León … aunque me han domesticado un poco- mascullo y la morena la besó  
-No sabía que no sólo te llamaban Quinnie- se burlo  
-Cállate Rachie- se defendió rápidamente  
-Hey eso no se vale , creo que mejor te digo Quinn- se rindió  
La rubia rió y se ofreció a mostrarle el lugar .  
- Me gusta tu empapelado- el cuarto de Quinn era ROSA todo era rosa nada de púrpura ni lila todo estaba revestido de rosa .  
-Oye tenía diez y bueno ese era mi color-  
Una gran casa de muñecas y un caballito de madera decoraban el cuarto , sobre un escritorio de madera blanca también había un pequeño caballo de juguete junto a una muñeca y un oso gigante hacia presencia sobre la cama .  
-Mira Rach ,este oso es más alto que tu- levantó el peluche y lo paro al lado de su novia quien le dedicó una mirada asesina- En serio quiero saber que le viste a Hudson ósea es más alto que Oreo- Rachel la miro sin entender- El nombre del oso es Oreo- aclaro como si fuera algo obvio  
-A lo primero ,salí con Finn porque era lindo y con respecto a Oreo …¿En serió Quinn ?¿Oreo? Si qué eres creativa-  
-Finn no es nada lindo ,tiene cara de bebe con gases además es tan estúpido - suspiro-Es patético ¿sabias que ni siquiera pudo esperar a acostarse con Santana porque solo con verla se corrió?- Rachel rió  
-Puede que tenga problemas con ya sabes que … pero en su momento me gustaba -  
-Hasta que aparecí yo y te saque de las garras de Finnessa- fingió ser un súper héroe y la morena la besó .  
Se dejaron llevar y Quinn coloco sus manos en la cintura de Rachel levantándola del piso y obligándola a rodearla con sus piernas hasta llegar a la cama donde los besos y las caricias se volvían más atrevidos y provocadores.  
Aquellas caricias que alguna vez habían sido inocentes hoy eran por demás pasionales .  
Las manos intentaban avanzar entre aquellos vestidos y los tacones habían sido dejados atrás.  
-Quinn- susurro la morena tras ser conscientes de a donde las posicionaria aquella situación.  
La morena intento apartarse y la rubia se percató de aquello  
-¿No quieres hacer el amor conmigo?- si la respuesta era negativa se moriría por dentro pero aún no sabía el porque la chica se detuvo  
-Si , claro que quiero cariño ,sólo que no me parece adecuado hacerlo en el cuarto de tu infancia - sonrió ante el puchero de la rubia y le acaricio la mejilla  
-Tienes razón que poco humana soy- se levantaron y se arreglaron el cabello junto a sus vestidos.  
-Vamos rubia te invito un helado-tras abandonar la casa se marcharon a Central Park donde compraron un helado y se sentaron en una banca.  
El clima de otoño era perfecto aunque ambas prefirieran el invierno.  
-Quinn tu crees que podamos llevar a cabo la obra de la escuela- pregunto intentando saber la fecha en la que tendría que abandonar Lima.  
-Amor yo no quería decepcionarte pero no creo que estemos en Lima para esas fechas- intento no sonar brusca pero esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para la morena quien tenía esperanzas de marcharse de Ohio luego del Segundo trimestre pero al parecer su partida sería antes.  
Extrañaría todo demasiado porque más haya de pasar más tiempo en la ciudad de sus sueños también estaba aquel pueblito en el que descubrió su pasión por la animación o donde conoció a los mejores amigos que pudiera pedir. También en donde conoció al amor porque ahí fue a donde conoció a Jessie su primer amor sin contar a Finn que sólo era un capricho y tambien a dónde conoció a su verdadero amor .  
Quinn Fabray ,la misma chica que coqueteaba con su mayor enemiga ,la misma que la celaba de todos ,la misma que le ofreció su primer trabajo ,la misma chica que ahora la mataba con esa noticia.  
-Concretamente ¿Cuándo nos iremos?-  
-Luego de que logren transferirnos a la secundaria " nombre de la secundaria" supongo que será luego del partido del sábado- Rachel tragó saliva , sus planes se adelantaban y no tendría tiempo para poder asimilar todo.  
-Se que es difícil pero te acostumbrarás , te lo digo yo que me he mudado de ciudad cuatro veces- sonrió de medio lado sabiendo lo complicado que era y también sabiendo que nunca te acostumbrarás a esos cambios- Todo estará bien ¿Vale?- sólo asintió y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su chica.


End file.
